


Spirits in the Shadows

by AileenRoseven, Storm137



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original work - Freeform, P.A.C.K., Paranormal Association Chasing Knowledge, Paranormal Investigators, Storm Arashi, Yellow Rose Productions, original writing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenRoseven/pseuds/AileenRoseven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm137/pseuds/Storm137
Summary: Life, Death, it’s all the same to him. He’s grown up surrounded by it, embracing it. Wishing he could see it for himself. However, there is more to this world than spirits and now, with eyes open wide he’ll see the world... in all forms.





	1. Winding Down

The wind blew in his face, the city below him a vast jungle of buildings towering over it all.

One wrong move would mean serious injury or even death. He had to make this next jump count. Carefully, he maneuvered himself onto the building nearby, holding his arms out for balance as he found his footing. He moved carefully along the edge, looking down at the hustle and bustle of the streets below. The wind picked up blowing his inky black hair around as he tried to take focus of the roof across from him.

_This is one small step for Miyamoto's… One giant leap for Ken._

The young man made his way for the edge bracing himself for the jump.

"One… Two…"

He jumped his limbs flailing as he missed the edge just barely, his fingers brushing against the rooftop.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ken fell landing on a pile of pillows, on the rug that was printed to look like a busy street. The six year old threw his head back laughing breathlessly, as he caught his breath.

"Almost! So close!" He cheered, as he looked around to be sure no one had heard him actually fall off of his dresser. If his mother had caught him… Ken could already picture his mother, chancla in hand ready for a warning throw.

All was well in his world, just waiting for his dad to come home so he could ask him about how his investigation went… And so he could get tucked in. Ken didn't want to miss a single moment of his father's time with him.

He got up dusting off his pajamas, making his way for the window near his bed. He peered out to the driveway. He had timed it perfectly as he saw a very familiar van pull into the driveway. A large black SUV with four letters stenciled on the side door.

"Daddy!" He squealed pushing away from the window and running down the stairs, getting the attention of a large black and cream wolf like dog. The dog perked up her ears twitching as she chased after the boy. "C'mon Okami, Daddy's home! Daddy's home!"

The dog gave a loud howl bolting down the staircase, waiting as Ken hopped up onto the banister sliding down before following after him.

The front door opened as a very tired man entered. He yawned a bit as he stretched, running his hand through his shaggy black hair, blue eyes showing exhaustion.

"I'm home-" He called before letting out a surprised noise as Ken ran right to him throwing his arms around his father's leg.

"Daddy's home!" Ken cheered.

Eiji chuckled scooping his son up into his arms. Ken hugged him tightly, nuzzling him.

"Good to see you kiddo. Missed ya… Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Nya!" Ken stuck his tongue out a playful look in his eyes. "Parkour doesn't require sleep."

"Oh yes it does." Eiji was glad he and his team had agreed to go over the evidence in the morning. All he wanted to do now was to spend some time with his family and sleep. "And I thought we talked about the 'parkour in your room' thing." He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Mommy, doesn't know." Ken whispered back.

Eiji grinned ruffling his hair.

"Good." He chuckled before sighing in relief. It was worth it, he knew it was… But sometimes he wondered if he should cut back on the number of clients he accepted. He was gone nightly at the rate he was going.

And the last thing he wanted was to miss out on his son's childhood.

"Welcome home mi corazon."

Eiji looked to the staircase seeing his wife standing before him. Her long curly brown hair was tied into a ponytail, warmth in her eyes.

"Carmen.." He whispered. Ken smiled waving to his mother as she made her way over, kissing her husband's cheek before nuzzling her son. "It's good to be home mi amor."

Eiji brought his free arm around her as she wrapped her arms around the two people who meant more than life itself to her.

"Oh I've missed you. How was work?"

"Tiring. Also because the door wouldn't unlock we had to go, the Chase route."

Carmen raised an eyebrow, displeasure in her green eyes. Eiji grinned sheepishly.

"I was careful." He insisted.

"Eiji. How high was it?"

"... The fifth floor…?"

"Ay dios mio!" Carmen gave him a stern look before it changed to a smirk. She couldn't stay annoyed with him and she knew better than anyone else what it was like when a lockdown didn't go exactly according to plan.

Especially when it was Chase involved in arranging that particular arrangement. The history teacher by day, investigator by night had a knack for somehow bringing unintentional chaos in his wake.

Eiji buried his face in his wife's hair inhaling the scent of marigold and lavender that was just so… Carmen.

In this house in the woods was everything precious to him. His wife, his child… And their dog who eagerly sat at his feet awaiting a pat on the head.

"And who's a good girl?" He asked with a grin earning a bark from the dog as he rubbed behind her ears.

"Okami's a very good girl!" Ken chirped. Eiji chuckled giving a nod in agreement. He set Ken down on the floor.

Carmen smoothed down her son's hair.

"Alright you, it's very latel. You need to go get ready for bed." She told him. "And then me and your dad will be up there soon to tuck you in."

"Okay Mama." Ken hugged both of his parents quickly before scurrying upstairs, whistling as Okami chased after him up, her paws pounding on the stairs as she did so.

The couple watched him go, before exchanging a warm look. Eiji kissed Carmen quickly bringing her in close.

"You need to take a night off sometime soon." She told him, running her hand through his shaggy black hair.

"I know. But you know me, I can't help it." He chuckled, grinning sheepishly. She cupped his face in her hands touching her forehead to his.

She had a playful look in her eyes as he gazed at her with a gentle one in return.

"What am I gonna do with you?" She whispered.

"I dunno, marry me again?" Eiji teased lacing their hands together.

"Heh, true, true-"

"Daaaadddyyy! Moooommyyy!"

They laughed a bit, before heading upstairs. They could catch up more once Ken was asleep. Eiji raised an eyebrow at the amount of pillows on the floor, picking one up and giving the six year old a smirk.

"Clever."

Ken bounced in place on his bed, still wide awake and alert. Okami was on the bed wrapped around the boy acting as a pillow to lean against, nearly dwarfing him.

"Oh no you don't. Okami." Carmen snapped her fingers. "Down."

Ken hugged the dog's head, giving his best sad face, his bottom lip quivering a little. Carmen and Eiji both wincing as he did so.

"Please?" He whimpered, the dog joining in as dual eyes gazed up at the couple.

"Okay, okay just for tonight. Claro?" Carmen told him as Ken nodded rapidly, laying down.

"Claro." He giggled.

Eiji chuckled bringing the covers up over his son, kissing his head.

"We love you so much Ken."

"Love you too." Ken curled up a little. "Can I hear a story tonight?"

"Sure thing." Eiji sat on the edge of his bed, as Carmen sat on the floor beside them. "What story?"

Ken rolled onto his side curling up more.

"I want…" He yawned. "A story about the unknown…"

Carmen and Eiji exchanged a warm look, as she reached up taking her husband's hand. They had a lot to thank the unknown itself for… Especially due to the circumstances of their meeting.

"A long, long time ago… In a galaxy far, far away…" He joked.

"Daaaddy…" Ken whined. "The real story!"

Carmen giggled as Eiji cracked a mischievous grin.

"Alright, alright… The Memoria, are a coven who reside under the guidance of Vitalis. A being who was known to help aide in the life and death cycle, via aiding with crossing over wandering spirits…. And giving those who wished to stay a means of staying."

Ken nodded tiredly.

"They receive gifts due to this job… Abilities to enable them to see the world beyond. The ability to help cross over spirits or help them become more than what they could ever dream… To protect this world." Eiji continued, stroking his son's hair, eliciting a little yawn from the child. "And the Memoria are all over… They work together if they can, to protect this world. Isn't that amazing Ken…. Ken?"

Ken let out a quiet little snore, as Okami laid her head down finally, content her 'pup' was fast asleep now.

Eiji smiled softly, kissing Ken's head, giving Okami a scratch behind her ears.

"Now, you watch over him tonight Okami. Okay?"

Carmen stood up, tucking her son in more, before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Te amo, my little one."

Eiji brought an arm around his wife, as they fell quiet watching him for a moment. It was hard to believe they were married and had a child at that.

Carmen lifted her gaze, meeting his eyes a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad I married you." She whispered.

"I feel so lucky, I married you." He whispered back, bringing her close. "Oh Carmen…"

"Eiji…"

He kissed her head, inhaling the scent of her hair. She nuzzled him a bit in return, before they left Ken's room, hand in hand.

"I didn't think he'd go down that fast." Eiji sighed in relief. Some nights were better than others… Ken was their world and they adored every second they had with him…

But it wasn't to say all was easy. Eiji glanced to his wife, giving her a sneaky look.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"How much do you love me?"

"Oh no. I am not falling for that." She pulled away, holding her hands up in the "I'm unarmed" pose.

Eiji gave her his best kicked look, following her as she started to walk away.

"But Caaarmeeen… I'm hungry. Starving in fact!"

"What? Did Chase swipe your snack?" She asked, mostly teasing him as he brought his arms around her from behind. She brought her hands up, brushing against his as he did so.

"In fact he did!" He remarked.

Carmen shook her head but cracked a grin, feigning a dramatic sigh.

"Okay but I want a movie night then."

"Deal. I pick out a movie for us and you make us a snack?"

"Deal."

They exchanged a hug before going their separate ways. Eiji, getting ready to wind down, taking his chance for a hot shower while he had some free time.

While he had gotten lucky this time, that he didn't get totally covered in dust, he still wanted to get the chill out of his bones.

_Next time, no haunted farms unless we get bonfire rights. I swear I need to learn to say no to Chase about that._

He rolled his eyes a bit. He was glad his friends were also his business partners, it made running their paranormal group easier… But he did still find himself unable to say no at times still.

But he wouldn't trade them for the world. Even if sometimes he questioned their choices.

Now… He just had to worry about winding down and enjoying his downtime with his wife before bed.

Glancing in the steamy bathroom mirror, he noted what appeared to be a hand print making it's way through the steam.

Raising an eyebrow he looked closer at it, noting the size and shape of it.

 _Probably was when I was supposed to clean it earlier and didn't notice the residue…_ He reasoned.

Despite his work, he still didn't want to completely blame the supernatural for everything. Some things were just coincidences after all.

So with that in mind… And hoping he wasn't wrong, he exited the master bath, clad in his favorite pajama bottoms and a t-shirt that had a movie logo on it. It was two sizes too large but that made it comfy to sleep in.

"Got any preferences about the movie love?" He called out the door.

"No." She called back but after a moment appeared in the hallway, carrying a bowl of popcorn. "But we are not watching Ghostbusters." She added.

"That's a preference." He replied.

"We watched it three times last week."

"Fair enough." Grabbing up his laptop, Eiji settled beside his wife, trying to pick one to watch. "Hm…"

Carmen laid her head on his shoulder, already munching on some of the popcorn.

"We haven't watched that one in awhile…"

"... You know the music gets stuck in my head."

"I know. We own the soundtrack on everything possible for a good reason."

Eiji smirked, bringing an arm around her, making himself comfortable.

"Greatest Showman it is." He hit play, laying his head back, as Carmen tucked hers under his, hand coming up to play with the necklace he wore.

"You know, I still plan to sleep with this on." He winked.

She giggled, nuzzling her husband, so glad he was home. Even if they teased and goofed around, at the end of the day they were still each other's.

They both chose for the time to ignore the sound of the bathroom cabinet slamming shut on it's own. She glanced up, seeing his eyes had shifted briefly only to go back to the characters on the screen.

Even if sometimes, he brought home uninvited guests.


	2. Para-Normal

"Don't forget, we have dinner at my mom's tonight." Carmen reminded as Eiji hurried by her, getting ready for work.

"Mm-hm."

"And we're bringing the cider I bought."

"Mm-hm." Eiji looked through his bag to be sure he had all of his notes and lesson plan ready. Had he remembered to grade those papers? No, he definitely had. He walked by Ken, who was trying to eat as slowly as possible. "Finish your breakfast please, I gotta get you to school too."

Okami whined, laying next to Ken's seat, looking up longingly at his plate, watching each bite the young boy took.

Ken took a deliberately slow bite, keeping his eyes locked with his father's, mischief dancing in them.

EIji reached over, swiping a piece of the pancake off his plate.

"Hey!"

"C'mon, kiddo, finish your food so we can get a move on."

Ken quickly finished his food before getting up, hurrying to grab his backpack.

"By the way, Eiji?"

"Mm-hm?"

Carmen walked up to him, tying his tie for him quickly, giving him an amused look.

"Now you can go, Mm-hm."

He grinned sheepishly, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. He touched his forehead to hers as he gazed into her eyes.

"I love you. Sorry I'm so scatterbrained this morning."

"I forgive you and love you too. Now, go. You too, mister."

Ken rushed up to her as she knelt down for a quick hug.

"I love you, Mommy!"

"I love you too. Now, be good."

"Si!"

With a wave, both father and son were out. Ken reached up at the banister to the porch stairs, trying to heave himself onto it. Eiji lifted him up without effort, hurrying to the car.

"No."

"Uncle Chase said I got good balance."

"Uncle Chase also still free runs to work… but I won't deny you do. Just don't want you doing dangerous stuff."

The mornings were almost always like this. Hurrying because of one reason or another… or staying up way too late in the case for Eiji.

"So, how'd you sleep, huh?"

Ken didn't answer him at first, staring out the window at the scenery that passed them. His eyes fixed on something else.

"... I had nightmares." He finally said after about five minutes.

Eiji frowned.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Ken shook his head.

"No thank you."

Ken had nightmares, unfortunately, rather frequently. Not as often as when he was much younger but when they happened, they were pretty bad.

They always left the boy with an odd feeling. Like things were going to change or that something was going to happen.

"You sure?"

"I'm okay, really."

"You got a weird feeling?"

".. Yes."

"Promise me you'll tell me if that gets worse, okay?"

Ken nodded, perking up as they pulled into his school. Eiji reached over, ruffling his hair.

"Now, have a good day at school. Give 'em Hell."

"I will! Love you!" Ken grinned before running off to go meet up with his friends.

Eiji watched him for a moment before sighing, grabbing his phone to text his wife.

" _Be careful. Ken has one of his feelings again."_

oooooo

Eiji paced across his classroom, reading from the book in his hands aloud as his students listened with rapt attention.

"There are places you can go." Ariana tells him, "and a guy like you has a decent chance of surviving to eighteen." He read off, glancing up to be sure his students were paying attention. He noted one sneaking a glance at her phone and loudly cleared his throat, gaining their attention. He gave a stern look. "Let's not interrupt class now, hm? Please show me the same respect you give your internet friends."

"Y-Yes, Mr. Miyamoto." She tucked the phone away, giving a sheepish look.

Eiji smiled, giving a nod as he turned back to the book. Being an English teacher lead to some liberties of how he could run his class… and in this case, the class book was one near and dear to his heart.

He knew he had some reluctant readers in his class. He couldn't blame them. Some of the books they had to read in their previous years were ones he hadn't been interested in either as a teen. So, he wanted to go for something that would be more fun.

He was still firm but this was just part of routine.

At least he didn't have Chase's class, he figured, fighting down a smirk.

" _Eiji, kill me. They want me to teach them parkour. They know what I do in my off time."_

" _I thought you wanted to be the "cool" teacher."_

" _What am I supposed to do with that though!?"_

" _Tell 'em if your teacher was gonna jump off a building, would you do it too?"_

" _... I swear sometimes I want to just smack you."_

" _Ahuh. You got leaves in your hair. Again."_

" _DANGIT!"_

Chase was an intelligent man. There was a reason he was their go to for info on haunted locations in their town and the towns nearby, but he had his quirks. They all did.

It just seemed like a stroke of luck that he wound up working in the same school, a room over from one of his closest friends.

With that thought in mind, Eiji kept on with his class until the lesson was ending for the day. He glanced at the clock briefly, lowering his reading glasses.

"Alright, I want you guys to read chapters ten to fifteen tonight and then tomorrow we will go over it and see how far along we can get. That's all the homework I'm giving you guys this time." He turned to put his book away, glancing up once more. "Also, I will know if you guys decide to not read and try to bullcrap your way out of it. Okay?"

"Yes sir!"

"Atta kids."

The bell rang as his students started to get up. He held up a hand.

"One more thing." He gave a gentle smile. "If you guys ever need to talk about anything, to an impartial ear or just need someone to vent to, don't hesitate to come find me, any time during the school day or after. Okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Miyamoto!"

"Thanks, Teach!"

"Hey, do you think Connor's gonna make it?"

Eiji chuckled.

"Well, read and find out. Be safe now."

They all started to head out but one boy slowed to a stop. A young man of about fourteen, with long shaggy black hair tied back into a ponytail. He looked back at Eiji, his eyes having a sad look to him.

Eiji frowned.

"Something wrong, Hideki?"

"Um... " Hideki had something cross his gaze Eiji couldn't quite make out before shaking his head, forcing a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "Nothing. See you."

"You sure? I got time."

"N-Nah. It's stupid."

"Hideki-"

The boy was gone in the crowd seconds later. Eiji sighed heavily, hoping he would be alright.

He sighed again, packing up his things.

He would open up to him in time, he hoped.

"Pssst."

"Hm?"

"Eiji-boy. Over here."

He looked over to see a man his age, with curly blond hair, leaning in the doorway. His hazel eyes danced with mischief.

"Hey, Chase." Eiji chuckled. "How'd class go?"

Chase sighed.

"The usual. "Mr. Armati, can we learn Parkour?" before class. I should've been a gym teacher."

"Naaah. So, what else?" He raised an eyebrow with a grin. "I was just about to check the site."

"Way ahead of you." Chase pulled his tablet out from behind his back, closing the classroom door behind him. "We got a call from this woman who keeps having all kinds of crap happen."

Eiji took a look over Chase's shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the letter written.

" _Dear Mr. Miyamoto,_

_I'm not sure where else to turn. My family has been under attack for the past year and I can't take it anymore. I live at home with my husband, our two cats and our four year old son._

_We've heard our names called, things have been moved, I'm seeing shadows out of the corner of my eye and my son keeps drawing these strange things… He's starting to sleepwalk too._

_I don't know who else to turn to. Please, help us."_

Eiji let out a long sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That cannot be easy."

"Yeah, given you know what it's like to have a kid influenced by this stuff."

_Heck, I know what it's like to be the kid affected…_

"Lemme at that." Eiji swiped the tablet, typing a response. "Long as I don't have to bail on Carmen tonight."

"Family thing?"

"Visiting her mom since Ken hasn't seen his grandma in a few weeks. We've just been so busy." Eiji shrugged, sighing a bit as he read over the letter again. "You know the drill, start getting info about the place as soon as we can interview her. Given this sounds a bit more active than the last one, get EVERYONE on board with this."

Chase gave him a good natured grin.

"You know I'm good for it, Eiji. We've been the P.A.C.K. since high school."

Eiji grinned.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

oooooo

Ken was having a grand old time, playing on the jungle gym in his school yard. He was waiting for Eiji, one of the teacher aides standing watch nearby.

Whenever their back was turned however, he would get a bit sneakier.

He was alone… for the most part. Ken dusted off his hands before taking a glance to the teacher aide's direction. She was distracted, giving the child a moment.

"Alright, gimme a boost." He whispered, the person beside him cupping their hands to give the boy a boost.

He grinned, giving the figure a thumbs up as he climbed to the top of the jungle gym, arms out wide to balance.

It wasn't at home. He wasn't breaking any rules.

"Careful, Kenny!"

Ken gave a thumbs up to the child who helped him. Someone his age who the teacher didn't seem to notice.

"I am!" He giggled. "Watch this!"

Ken took another look around before grabbing onto the bars of the jungle gym and maneuvering until he was doing a handstand. The child below him clapped, laughing a little.

"Thank you, thank you!" He laughed before going back to being upright. He wanted to d more tricks but he also knew there was stuff Chase hadn't shown him yet.

And the last thing he wanted was to get caught doing something dangerous and get caught by Eiji… or the teacher's aide. He took another look. He noted her head was down, looking at her phone, giving him more time to run around.

"Just a little bit more…"

"You can do it, Ken!"

The bars were cool in his hands as he shimmied and maneuvered, trying to get higher up. His companion watching him with glee.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"KEN! Your father's here!"

Ken looked over to see Eiji waiting beside the teacher's aide, waving to him.

"DADDY!"

Ken hurried down, rushing up to him. Eiji knelt down, arms outstretched as his child ran into his arms.

Eiji scooped him up with ease.

"Hey you! Been a good boy?"

"Mm-hm! Been a good teacher?" Ken giggled as his dad ruffled up his hair. "Hey!"

"Been doing my best. Ready to go get some food?"

"Ahuh!"

They bid the teacher's aide farewell as Eiji lead him off. He glanced back as Ken kept his gaze fixed on the jungle gym.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"Just hope my friend doesn't mind me leavin."

Eiji took note there wasn't anyone there that he could see. He ruffled Ken's hair, giving him a gentle look.

"I'm sure they won't mind at all. I know a little thing or two about friends like that."

Ken smiled a little.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Now, your grandma's been texting your mom all day about how she can't wait to see you and how grandpa can't wait to work on your guys' little project."

Ken's eyes lit up.

"The Lego Death Star?"

"Darn right."

"YAY!"

Eiji chuckled, making sure Ken got settled before starting the car. He started to pull out, driving past the playground.

He didn't miss the fact a swing was moving by itself, despite the lack of wind.

The drive was quiet, for the most part. Eiji glanced behind him in the rearview mirror at Ken.

The boy's eyes were locked on the scenery, his face nervous. The boy fiddled with his jacket, trying to bring it around him more.

"You cold?"

"M'fine…"

Eiji shrugged, focusing on the road. He wouldn't deny, he wasn't feeling right either. He had drove down this same path dozens of times. It wasn't like he was visiting a house he had never been to before.

"Ken?" He spoke up, startling the boy as he jumped a little.

"Y-Yeah?"

Eiji was about to ask him about his nightmare, when the boy's head turned, focusing on the road through the windshield. Ken's eyes widened as he leaned forward.

There was some kind of animal in the center of the road. It looked like a hyena… If hyenas were made of dripping ooze and had eerie whites for eyes. It was chewing at something before looking up at the boy.

Ken shuddered.

"Daddy… Daddy don't keep driving forward. Go around it."

"Go around what, Ken?" Eiji narrowed his eyes. "What are you looking at?"

Ken reached a shaking hand out.

"The bad thing from my nightmare."

That sentence alone made Eiji take a sharp turn as Ken watched the creature through the windows until they were around it completely, speeding ahead a little.

Ken heaved a sigh of relief, leaning back in his seat.

"We're okay now buddy?"

"I think so…"

Ken looked back, swallowing hard as he saw the creature wasn't in the road anymore. It was just gone.

"I think so…" He shook his head, trying to put it out of his mind for a bit. "When is everyone coming over again?"

"Tomorrow. We gotta get ready for meeting with a client. So, it'll be your Uncle Lucian, Auntie Skyler and Uncle Chase."

"Yay! Wolf Pack!"

Eiji smirked.

"You know it kiddo."

_Just… wish I could still see what you see, Son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yrpspiritsintheshadows.tumblr.com/


	3. A Matter of Business

The school day was winding down. Eiji's class was going over Unwind once more. The man paced the room, glasses on as he read aloud.

The class was quiet, listening with rapt attention, eyes wide. Eiji glanced up once, grinning, noting no one was on their phone.

His grin faltered as he noted something else though. One of his students, Hideki, was sitting by the window, his eyes on the schoolyard instead of ahead and focusing. His eyes were a bit glazed over, clearly in his own head.

_Oh boy… C'mon kiddo, you can do this. Focus._

He wasn't going to call him out though. He hated it when his teachers did it to him as a kid and in college. It wasn't like the kid was on his phone.

Instead, he cleared his throat to get his attention as the teen looked at him confused. He blinked before shaking his head.

Eiji didn't say anything and just continued on with the lesson, soon finishing up.

"Once more, I want you guys to read the next three chapters and this time, I got a bit of a fun challenge for ya."

The students groaned as Eiji crossed his arms, giving a smirk.

"Now, now, c'mon, I'm not that bad, am I?"

The class nodded, sighing.

"What I want, is for you guys to write me a paper on some of the themes you've seen in Unwind. Do research about medical advances that sound like they belong in the Unwind World and then bring those to me on Friday. Okay?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright, that concludes class for today. As always, remember my open door policy. If you guys need to talk about anything, I'm here. Be safe now."

The class started to file out, one of the last to leave being Hideki. The boy looked back, starting to approach him.

"Something I can help you with?"

Hideki looked down.

"Um…" He froze up, shaking his head. "I-It's nothing. Nevermind." He ran out before Eiji could get a word in.

"H-Hey wait! Hideki-"

He was gone before he could try to stop him.

 _I really hope he's okay._ He frowned, sighing.

"Eiji!"

He looked behind him to see Chase hurrying over.

"Hey, Chase. Class go alright?"

"Thankfully, no trouble this time." He grinned, before it faltered, seeing how tense Eiji appeared. "What's wrong?"

"Just concerned about one of my students." He explained before grabbing up his things. "Kid keeps trying to talk and then seems to change his mind at the last minute."

"Oh boy… That's never a good sign."

"I'm really hoping I'm not missing something huge."

"I'm sure he'll be okay. Just keep the same policy you've always had."

Eiji nodded, taking off his glasses.

"Alright, so I'm assuming you want a ride?"

"Please? Lucian won't let me in his car after last time."

"Dude, spilling your mio over the white seats was NOT your smartest move."

"Like your kid didn't do worse."

Eiji grinned, elbowing him.

"Ken was two, you were twenty two."

"Hey!"

oooooo

"Okay, so we're dealing with a family under siege." Eiji read out as he had the letter displayed on the wall behind him via a small projector made for his phone. "Shadow figures, voices calling out, a child who might be seeing the entity and sleep walking. Any suggestions, team?"

"First, as always, we should do an interview with each member of the family." Chase spoke up. "As well as do a baseline EMF sweep of the property. To make sure it's not something mundane. Right, Skylar?"

The woman beside him tossed her light brown hair over her shoulder, giving a small grin.

"Of course. I think Lucian and Chase should do the parameter sweep since last time they got some pretty good readings." She spoke up, her hazel eyes having excitement in them. "Then we'll come in with the rest of our equipment after we do the interview. She did say she had cats, so we'll have to make sure those figures she's seeing aren't kitty-cats. Right, Lucy?"

"Don't call me Lucy." Lucian retorted, giving her a look. "Lucian… or… Emperor of the Underworld, if you really wanna go there."

Skyler elbowed him.

"Aww you don't mean that." She smirked.

Lucian rolled his eyes, giving a smirk.

"Alright "The Greatest Doctor" it is." He replied.

Skyler was about to say something in response when the door to their office opened. Ken peered in, his eyes wide in wonder.

"You guys are goin' already?"

Eiji gave a gentle look, motioning for him to come closer. The door flew open as Ken ran in, hugging his father around the leg.

"I want you to be good for your mom while we're gone, Ken. Can ya do that?" Eiji chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Ahuh."

The others snickered.

"As if he's capable of being anything but." Skyler laughed. "He's an angel!"

"Or a hobbit." Chase smirked, his gaze warm.

"Or just our nephew."

Ken giggled, giving a confidant grin.

"Or… The Awesome Paranormal Investigator!" He cheered before taking a running leap, doing a few cartwheels across the floor, trying to land on his feet but winding up doing a roll instead. He quickly jumped up, giving an expectant look.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talkin about!" Chase cheered. "That's my prodigy!" He clapped, a proud look in his eyes.

"You mean our prodigy? He got it from us!" Lucian laughed, shaking his head. "Nice go kid, but try to focus on just rolling into the landing regardless. Minimize the bruises."

Skyler squealed, clapping.

"Oh, before we know it he'll be doing the big jumps!"

Eiji chuckled before motioning for Ken to get out of the way.

"The office" AKA Eiji's very heavily renovated garage, was modified in such a way there was quite a bit of floor room and some hurdles through out to act as a makeshift practice area. Some things were newer, some older and some that definitely needed to be replaced eventually.

But it was theirs.

Ken scurried out of the way, climbing onto Skyler's lap as she hugged him.

"C'mon, Eiji, show us how it's done!"

"Go Daddy!"

Eiji took a deep breath before taking a running leap, lunging into the air, grabbing onto the footholds on the wall before kicking off to one of the hurdles. His arms flew out to balance him as the toes of his shoes connected, leaving him a bit off balanced. He took another breath before doing a front flip off onto the floor. He had to stop to catch his breath, giving a bow.

"Well?"

Chase made to give him a thumbs down.

"I will key your car."

He did it anyways with a cheeky look.

"I mean, it was good, don't get me wrong, but c'mon, that's your go to. Where's all the flair?"

"You mean the stuff I don't want this one picking up quite yet?" EIji asked, going back over, ruffling up Ken's hair.

"I can learn it!"

"Oh no!" All four chorused at once.

"Over Eiji's dead body!" The other three retorted.

Eiji crossed his arms, giving them a look.

"What?"

"That is EXACTLY what Carmen said."

"... I'm not shocked. Alright team, ready?"

"As ready as we can be."

Ken pouted.

"No more showing off?"

Skyler hugged him tightly.

"Maybe next time we come over just to have fun. We could show ya some of the safer stuff."

Ken's eyes lit up, giving Eiji a hopeful look. He nodded, giving him a warm look in return.

"Of course."

Ken leapt out of Skyler's arms as Eiji spun him around with a laugh.

"I'll be super, super good!"

"That's what I wanna hear. Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too!"

With that, the paranormal team packed up their gear, heading out to their van and getting all they would need for the investigation.

Eiji started to pull out of the driveway, seeing his family waving to him from the porch.

"Bye, Daddy!"

"Good luck, mi amor! Be safe!"

Eiji gave a thumbs up before driving off.

_Alright, let's get this night started._

oooooo

The client met them at the doorway, a woman with long pale blonde hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were full of worry as she ushered the team inside.

"You're Mrs. Carly Stevens?"

"Yes." She murmured, leading them to the living room. Eiji took a look around, noting the large cat tree in the corner of the room. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks." He held out a hand. "My name is Eiji. I'm the lead investigator." He introduced himself, a gentle smile coming to his face.

Carly shook his hand. He noted how tense her grip was before she let go.

"It's a pleasure and thank you for coming out on such short notice."

"You're very welcome. These are my associates, Lucian, Skyler and Chase." His gaze turned serious. "Now, why don't you tell me what's happened?"

Carly lowered her head.

"We… We moved here from Los Angeles a few years ago. All was quiet, until… until the activity started."

"When was that?"

"About six months ago." Carly ran a hand through her hair. "I woke up one night to these… scratches, all over my arm. It was the oddest thing."

Eiji jotted it down in a notebook. He glanced back to the cat tree.

"You have two cats, correct? Are you sure these weren't obtained by them?"

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes, pulling her phone out. "I took pictures when it happened."

The team exchanged a look. Pictures, right at the start of activity seemed suspicious.

_We've had a few hoaxes started with that._

Skyler took the phone, wincing. The pictures showed three large slashes across the woman's arm, identical in length.

Lucian looked over her shoulder.

"... Yeah, no, those are not cat scratches. Those would've needed to be closed by stitches."

"And the worst part? They disappeared in a few hours." Carly sighed.

"Oh, that is weird."

"Alright, so, scratches. What else?"

She sighed.

"Well… When I was home with my son, I was doing the dishes and he was sitting at the table drawing…" she said, remembering the event vividly.

" _Hm, hm…" She hummed softly under her breath, glancing up every now and then to be sure her child was keeping busy still._

_He had his back to her, head down as he drew, keeping silent. She turned away, going back to her task._

" _No. That's mean." Her son spoke up suddenly as she jumped._

_She watched him as his head lifted, focusing on the area in front of him… They were completely alone, however._

" _I don't wanna push Mommy. She'll hurt her hand on the knife!"_

_Carly's eyes fell to the item in her hand, the kitchen knife she had been cleaning. She dropped it, going over to him._

" _Hey, what's this talk about pushing me? You know that's wro-"_

_He looked up at her with an innocent look… the drawing before him clear as day._

"He said the… dark man made him draw it." She sniffled. "It's only getting worse from this point on." She slid a sketchbook over to them. The one her son had used.

Eiji lifted it up, flipping through it… The images before him, all too familiar.

Strange creatures, stretching their spindly limbs skyward, red eyes glaring at the viewer. Gooey animals that were all black in appearance.

A tall man, swathed in black, hunched over on all fours, crawling on the ground.

Even with a child's skill set, it was clear.

_Me and Naomi used to draw stuff like this all the time. Those things wouldn't let us stop. Least till our parents stepped in._

_This kid isn't under a coven though._

"Ma'am? I'd like to split the team up and have two of my associates start a baseline investigation while myself and another member interview your son as well." Eiji looked up from the drawings, a serious look in his eyes. "Is he here currently?"

Carly fiddled with her hands.

"He's in his room right now. My husband is at my mother in law's."

"That takes down the interview list. I take it he's not a fan of this?"

"Quite frankly, I don't think he believes us. It's mainly myself and Tim, my son, who've been targeted. Hearing voices, the scratches…"

"I see."

Eiji got up, keeping the sketchbook close to him.

"Well, let's begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yrpspiritsintheshadows.tumblr.com/


	4. The Dark Man

"Timmy?"

The boy looked up, his grey eyes widening at the sight of the investigators with his mother.

Carly knelt to his level.

"Mr. Miyamoto and Ms. Nicks want to talk to you about your drawings." She told him with a gentle look. The boy's eyes grew wide, grinning.

"Really?"

Eiji knelt to the boy's level, giving a warm smile.

"Really. I'm super impressed. They're really cool."

Tim giggled, picking up another notebook sitting on the floor with them.

"I got lots more!"

Carly stood back against the wall, trying to hide her worry.

Eiji narrowed his eyes as the boy started to flip through them.

"So, who's this?" He asked, pointing to an image of what he assumed was Tim, standing beside a large being with spindly limbs.

Tim froze up, shifting.

"Um…" He mumbled something.

Skyler frowned.

"We won't be mad, promise."

Tim fumbled with his hands, looking up at the two.

"He said if I told anyone, he'd hurt Mommy again." He whimpered.

Carly let out an audible gasp, covering her mouth.

_Oh, doesn't that sound familiar…_

" _I can't tell you, Mama. It said it'd hurt you."_

Eiji squeezed his shoulder gently.

"I promise you, while me and my friends are here, no one's gonna hurt your mommy."

"You mean it?"

Skyler smiled.

"He's right. Eiji never breaks his promises either. He's helped a lot of kids who had mean friends like yours."

Tim fumbled with the notebook page, uncertainty in his eyes before he took a deep breath.

"He's the Dark Man. He likes living in the basement… A-And in my closet." Tim pushed away his sketchbook, getting up, spreading his arms wide. "He's got arms, just like this. A-And he walks like his legs are broken."

Skyler wrote down what he said as Eiji nodded along.

"What does he do?"

"He said he has… somethin to do. Somethin, he doesn't wanna stop doing." The boy's lip quivered. "He's a bad man."

"He's not a friend, is he kiddo?"

Tim shook his head furiously.

"Do you want us to take him with us when we leave?" Eiji asked seriously. Skyler paused, giving him a warning look.

"Yes, please."

"I'm gonna do my best to take him with us, when we leave. But if I can't, I'll teach your mom how to protect you from him."

Tim perked up before something crossed his eyes. He ran over to his toy box, pulling something out.

"He doesn't like this." He held up a small plastic mirror. "He freaks out."

Eiji took it gingerly into his hands as an idea crossed his mind, a smirk coming to his face.

"The Dark Man hates mirrors, huh? That's great to know. Now, get packed up, okay?"

"Okay!"

Carly took him aside as Skyler stayed back to keep Tim busy.

"What if it does try to follow us?"

Eiji looked back before digging into his coat pocket. He handed her a paper tag, written on it was Japanese kanji with a strange symbol in a wax seal.

"What's this?"

"It's a protection tag, straight from the Memoria Coven. It'll enable you to leave virtually invisible to HIS eyes. He won't even know where you go. He has no choice but to stay and deal with us instead."

Her eyes welled up in tears of relief.

"What if you can't take him with?" She asked softly.

"If it's worst case scenario, we'll attempt to cleanse the house and if it's not working… then I'm gonna recommend you move as a last resort." he gave her a gentle look, "but I'm gonna try my best."

"Thank you… Thank you."

oooooo

After Carly had left with her son, the team set up their cameras and equipment all through the house.

"Alright, nerve center is in the back guest room. Let's finish setting up."

Chase groaned, setting a monitor on the table, bringing a hand to his back.

"Eiji, can't we just get fancy tablets for this?"

"I told you to lift with your knees, not your back." He said simply, hiding a smirk.

"With your knees, not with your back, meh." Chase muttered under his breath.

At the look Eiji gave him, Chase swallowed hard.

"I mean… If you wanna be like that, I guess you could just… go into the basement."

"HEY!"

"Kidding." Eiji looked around. "Alright, we got the night vision cams set up around the house. You got the full spectrum going in Tim's room and the parents room?"

"Yup. We can't see it with our own eyes but the cameras will." Chase grinned, leaning on the desk. "I also got full spectrum's going in the kitchen, the basement AND the front porch.

"Great. What're Lucian and Skyler doing?"

CRASH!

Their eyes went to the floor before looking to the camera in the basement. Lucian was rubbing his head while Skyler picked up the bag he had dropped.

"Ah, hit his head on a low hanging pipe." Eiji winced. "He's… fine, right?"

Chase rolled his eyes.

"This is Lucian we're talking about. NOTHING ever takes him out."

"True." He grabbed his radio. "Hey, what's going on down there you two?"

"We're just finishing setting up the REM pod in the basement too. Anything crosses here, we'll know."

"Great. Who's staying there?"

"Sky."

"Yup. Pendulum session!"

Eiji nodded to himself.

_The REM pod, to detect when a spirit crossed its field, the full spectrum cameras, to see what the mortal eye could not._

They all carried their EVP recorders on them at all times during the investigation.

_Let's see… Oh!_

"Chase? Ghost box?"

"Already got it. I also brought um... that thing." Chase rubbed the back of his neck, not quite sure if what they had brought in was going to work. "You sure you want the freakin box of mirrors? We haven't had much luck with it..."

Eiji waved him off.

"The Dark Man apparently doesn't like mirrors." He smirked. "The Devil's Toy box will be perfect."

_Most spirits won't fall for a box of mirrors, that's supposedly meant to trap them. But, if a spirit doesn't like mirrors and is trapped within it, it might let us take it out of here._

From that point on, the investigation had officially begun.

_Alright, shift starts with Lucian in nerve center, then I'll be in Tim's room. Chase will be in the parents room and Sky's already in position._

Eiji grabbed up a bag, heading out as Lucian got into position at the monitors.

"Good luck."

"You too." He smirked before heading to Tim's room.

The house was dark now, the equipment working its best in the dark.

He first took out his EMF meter out, running it along the wall to get a reading. After a moment, the device beeped as Eiji pulled it away.

The reading wasn't too high to be dangerous but enough to let him know... he was not alone in Tim's room.

He snapped several pictures with his full spectrum camera, setting up a thermal camera as well.

Later on, they would take different readings but this was the start. The thermal camera would show him if anything unusually cold was in the room with him.

He kept it focused on him as he stood in the center of the room.

He closed his eyes, touching the necklace around his neck.

_Please... light my path so I can help this family._

He opened his eyes, pulling out his EVP recorder, deciding it would be time for some questions. The device was able to let him speak to the dead and have them heard back without much energy use.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

He stayed silent, counting down from one hundred in his mind slowly, to allow whatever was in here with him, to speak.

_Five... Four...Three...Two..._

_ONE!_

He paused the recording, playing it back.

"Hello, is anyone there?" His voice echoed. There was interference in the background... until something hissed back.

"I am." A warped voice responded.

He turned the recorder back on.

"What's your name?"

He counted down once more... just as the EMF meter went off by itself, the number higher than before.  
_  
The heck?_

He played back the recording.

"Death... I AM DEATH!" The warped voice snarled through the recorder.

Eiji swallowed hard.  
_  
Great, something's calling itself death._

_I don't think it's a Lady or Sir Death either._

Eiji kept his composure, letting out a slow breath.

He wanted to mock it… but he instead, held his tongue.

"Why are you tormenting this family?" He asked.

There was something sliding across the floor, he couldn't see… right before a few of the toys on the floor started to go off.

A toy ambulance drove between his legs.

An animatronic teddy bear started to read off an audio book as a remote controlled helicopter lifted off the floor.

All around him, the room seemed to come alive suddenly as he watched where he stepped.

_All of these run on batteries._

_Ghosts will sometimes drain devices of their battery life to boost their strength._

Eiji slowly inched for the door, leaning against it. He cussed under his breath as a toy plane buzzed by his head.

One minute, the room was loud, full of energy the next, silent. The toys in the air, dropped to the floor, the toys on the shelves or moving across the floor halted.

Utterly. Silent.

A hand clamped down on his left shoulder.

"I can touch you." The warped voice hissed in his ear, clear as day.

oooooo

Lucian narrowed his eyes, focusing on the monitors.

Eiji was backed up against the door, shaking his head as he tried swatting at something the man couldn't make out.

He took a look over at Chase's monitor, the history teacher talking to something, trying to get his device to respond only for a frustrated look to come to his eyes.

_It's only focused on one of us. It doesn't want you, Chase._

He looked over to the basement monitor. Skyler was sitting cross legged on the floor, her eyes closed. Meditating.

Her pendulum was dangling from her hand, the pendant utterly still.

_So, it hasn't visited her yet either._

_It really only wants Eiji currently-_

He narrowed his eyes, focusing on one of the cameras. Eiji had stopped flailing around.

Lucian looked up, eyes widening as a shadow darted across the wall. He jumped up, snapping pictures around the room immediately.

"Eiji, getting shadow figures in Nerve Center. I think your buddy found me." He called into the radio.

"On my way. Looks like we're gonna have a seance on our hands at this rate."

"Maybe we can chase it down to Sky-"

An ice cold hand ran down his arm as he froze up. The man looked around before focusing on his limb, snapping pictures frantically.

"EIJI, ANY DAY NOW-"

Eiji slammed a protection tag onto the wall just inside the doorway.

There was a shriek as a rush of energy blindsided Eiji, sending him against the doorframe. He panted, looking over to Lucian, concern in his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Fine. It didn't get a chance to do what it likes best. What happened in there?"

Eiji merely held up the EVP, playing the recordings. Lucian's eyes widened as the spirit's voice echoed in the room.

There was a crash in the kitchen as something was thrown against the wall.

"Okay, this is getting nuts for the first go." Lucian shuddered, grabbing his radio. "Skyler, Chase, be careful, this thing's stronger than we thought."

"Should Eiji get the toybox ready?"

"Not yet." Eiji cut in. "We don't know what it wants yet."

Lucian stared him down before shrugging, giving a smirk.

"So mote it be, Boss." His eyes narrowed. "C'mon."

oooooo

Chase sighed, drumming his fingers on the nightstand.

"Is there anyone who'd like to come forth?" He asked, glancing at the ghost box beside him. It had been pretty quiet on his end. Nothing to make note of besides how many floorboards the room had… that he could see at least.

He picked up his thermal imaging camera, looking around the room…

Just as something very large and black appeared on the camera. Chase let out a gulp.

"Oh god and goddess." He whispered.

The figure was, judging from the camera feedback, directly in front of him, looking down at him.

It had to be at least seven feet tall, maybe larger if he had to guess, entirely cold.

_Cause only living crap shows up warm on this sucker._

He took a deep breath.

_Alright, property history._

_It was owned in the 1920's by Orson Falkner. He didn't die on the property though and was not involved in anything strange that would make him come back like this._

_Not to mention, reports claimed he was a beloved figure in the community and would never hurt a fly._

_Alright, narrow it down, narrow it down._

He loved this job. It was exciting, it was terrifying.

He never felt more alive than when faced with death head on.

The man backed up on the bed he had been sitting on as the figure moved with him. Chase's hands shook as the figure crawled on all fours.

"Hey, easy now. Don't need to get so excited! What's your name?"

One second, Chase was looking down at the figure… The next, his face was cold as a hand pressed against it.

In a millisecond, white hot pain flashed through him as he screamed, dropping the camera.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

He fell off the bed, taking off running for the door. The entity was faster though, grabbing his leg as he pried the door open.

"GUYS! I NEED HELP-AAAUGH!"

More pain bloomed through his leg as he was pulled to the floor, back into the room, thrown against the back wall.

He was dazed as a shadowy figure stopped in front of the door. Long spindly limbs, a dark body…

Red eyes stared back at him before disappearing through the floor… to the basement.

Chase grabbed up his camera, bolting out of the room.

"LUCIAN! EIJI-"

WHAM!

He slammed right into Eiji as the two stumbled back.

"Ow! Chase-Oh good goddess…" Eiji's eyes widened.

Chase had a long cut down the right side of his face, a small trickle of blood on his chin from it. His face was bruised as well.

Lucian cursed, taking his face into his hands.

"Scale of one to ten?"

"I don't have time to play patient right now." He shook Lucian off, running for the basement stairs, the others in hot pursuit. "It's down in the basement! I saw it!"

Lucian and Eiji exchanged a look. Eiji grabbed one of their equipment bags off of the kitchen table.

"It's time."

_Let's end this._

He had hoped they could run as many experiments as they wanted. Use as much equipment as they needed but this was getting too dangerous.

_Chase is bleeding from his face and who knows where else… and if it's down there with Sky…_

The basement was pitch black, their only source of light was their full spectrum cameras.

Skyler was still calm, sitting in the center of the room.

"Skyler?! You okay!?"

She jumped as Chase ran to her side, looking around.

"I-I'm fine. What was with all that crap up there?"

Eiji ignited a match as a candle was lit.

"We got a spirit to trap in the toy box is all."

Skyler pocketed her pendulum, taking the candle from him, Lucian and Chase grabbing their own out of the equipment bag.

When things got as rough as fast as it had, it was always good to have some insurance.

Illuminated by the candles light, they placed them in the four corners of the room. Eiji looked around as his eyes adjusted. He made note of something covered up by a tarp, going to it.

His reflection stared back as he tugged it off, a full sized mirror in front of him. He smirked, pulling it into place.

"Alright, we went over the plan during set up. Get those mirrors we found out and get ready." Eiji told them, as he retrieved the most important item in this plan.

The Devil's Toy Box. It was small, not very impressive in appearance. This particular one, was set up like a maze on the inside, designed to confuse entities trapped within.

They usually didn't have much luck with it because spirits were smarter than they appeared. But, if a spirit hated mirrors and had no choice but to bounce around them…

Eiji set the item on the ground before going around the room. He pulled out a vial of salt from his pocket, going around each member of the team, drawing a circle around their feet with it as each stood in the four corners of the room.

Eiji was the past to get into position as a shadow darted across the wall.

_This isn't a proper cleansing…_

_But who said it is?_

"Hey! You think you're big and tough just because you call yourself Death!?" He called out, holding his own mirror up - the small one Tim had given to him. "If you're really that strong, go ahead, try to get all four of us!"

The candles flickered as the entity screamed, causing the team to flinch but they didn't waver.

The shadow on the wall grew as the spindly limbs of the entity were shown to them.

It charged Skyler first as she swung her mirror in its direction, causing it to bounce off of it, the circle keeping her safe from harm.

The spirit changed its direction, rushing Lucian next, only to be met with the same result.

Chase, swung his mirror as hard as he could as the entity slammed into it dead on… sending it right to Eiji.

Eiji braced himself as the surge of energy rushed him, the tiny mirror being his only means of deflection.

_I infuse my intent, to shine light in this area, in this home. For this object to help me defend Tim, to defend Carly, to defend my friends._

_To defend anyone from being harmed by this entity again._

_LIGHT MY PATH!_

The entity slammed against the mirror… ricocheting across the room towards the full sized mirror. It was positioned, facing the Devil's Toy Box.

The entity shrieked as it was slammed against the mirror… as the Devil's Toybox began to shake, until the lid clamped shut on its own. The candles went out, bathing the area in darkness once more.

They held their breath, waiting in case it didn't work… only for the box to stay still. Eiji rushed forward, salting the area around the box as he lit a flashlight this time.

"That, I believe, concludes the investigation." He grinned up at his teammates, relieved.

The entity wasn't going to be getting out any time soon. The air seemed clearer as well. Like a heavy fog had been lifted.

He looked to the little plastic mirror in his hands, seeing a large scratch across its surface, marring his reflection.

"Thanks, Tim." He whispered.

Lucian stepped out of his circle, lighting his own flashlight. He put it under his face, sneering at Chase.

"And since, we're done… You have five seconds."

"... Ahhh frick." He grinned sheepishly. "Lucy, c'mon! We just had a victory a-and you heard what the lady said, it'll just disappear-"

Skyler poked his cheek as he hissed.

"Ow! SKY!"

"Go with the Emperor of the Underworld. Now."

He grumbled, but did as told.

"Eiji, you owe me."

"I'll cook you all a good dinner. Just glad it's all over now." He sighed in relief.

_Now to get home._

oooooo

The house was dark when they got back. Everyone was exhausted, just glad to head to their own cars and head home.

"Hey, Chase, you want me to drive ya home?" Skyler offered. The man stammered a little, giving her a surprised look.

Eiji looped an arm around his shoulders.

"Boy, he sure would, he's just speechless!" He exclaimed. "Ain't that right, Chase?"

Chase nodded mutely, giving him a grateful look as he followed Skyler to her car.

Lucian chuckled.

"He's gonna need more help with that."

"Oh, majorly. Thanks for tonight."

"You know I love what we do. Take care now." Lucian gave a wave before driving off as well.

Soon enough, all was quiet again, Eiji making his way inside, keeping quiet.

The living room was lit by the light of the television, a DVD menu on the screen.

Carmen and Ken were curled up together on the couch, both fast asleep. Carmen's dark hair splayed around her like a curtain, Ken's head tucked under his mother's.

_Awww…_

He shook his head, grabbing an afghan out of the linen closet, laying it over them, trying not to jostle them.

Okami perked up from her place laying next to the couch.

"Rrf?"

"Shhh…"

He supposed he hadn't been quiet enough since Carmen stirred, a green eye opening.

"Mm…? Eiji?"

He kissed her head.

"Go back to sleep. I'm home."

She shook her head, motioning for him to grab Ken.

It was a silent exchange as Eiji carefully lifted his son into his arms. Ken didn't shift, thankfully just huddling closer to his father, sighing happily.

Carmen rose up, the afghan draped around her shoulders. She leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." He kissed her head as they made their way upstairs.

Soon enough, they had Ken tucked into bed, Okami making herself comfortable at the foot of his bed once more.

Carmen smiled softly, turning to head into their room… letting out a small squeak, as she was lifted up.

"Eiji!" She hissed.

Eiji gave her a silly grin, carrying her to their room.

"Oh, let me spoil my lovely bride."

She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Nerd."

"Your nerd." He dropped her unceremoniously on their bed before heading to get changed. "Oh man, I had a heck of a night."

"That bad huh?"

"It was trying to imitate a Sir Death." Eiji rolled his eyes. "One of the times I wish I could've seen it dead on and smacked it."

She made room as he laid beside her, bringing her into his arms. Carmen kissed his head, huddling closer.

"You don't need special eyes to do what you do best."

He smiled, burying his face in her hair.

"You always know what to say." He yawned. "I love you."

"Love you more."

He tightened his arms around her.

"Love you for eternity."

_Safe and sound._

_Where I'm meant to be._


	5. The Sight

_The floor was cold. Ice cold, as he stared up at the grey sky before him._

_It was snowing…_

_Snow was white right? Why was the snow around him red?_

_Ken looked around, sniffling._

" _Mommy….? Daddy…?"_

_There was a shadow rushing by the trees before appearing before him… The same hyena creature from before, its form dripping as it opened its maw._

_Ken whimpered, trying to back up, crying out at how bad his back hurt._

" _GET AWAY!"_

_The creature lunged for him._

" _NO!"_

Ken was shaken awake as his screaming dyed off. He opened his eyes blearily, looking up at his father.

Eiji's eyes were wide with fear.

"Ken…? Ken, you up kiddo?"

Ken's eyes were unfocused as he looked around him, slumping against the pillow.

"I think so…" He sniffled a little. 'D-Did I wake you and Mommy up again?"

"O-Oh, oh, oh shhh… No, no it's okay."

Eiji lifted him up, cradling him close. Ken was shaking like a leaf, burying his face in his neck.

Eiji rubbed circles on his back, bouncing a bit in place, trying to calm him down. He was all too used to this.

_That's the third night terror this week… Oh Ken…_

He didn't hesitate to carry him back to the master bedroom. Carmen was up already, grabbing more pillows and an extra blanket. Okami chased after her master, wanting to be sure her "pup" was safe.

"It's okay, Ken. I'm right here. Mommy too." Eiji kissed his head.

The boy looked up, whimpering.

"Stay?"

"Right here." Carmen patted the middle of the bed, giving him a gentle look. "Right between us. Right, mi corazon?"

Eiji nodded, setting Ken down. The boy rubbed at his eyes, looking up at them with an exhausted look. His dark hair was sticking out in all directions as he yawned.

"Not sleepy…" He mumbled.

"Hey, no one said anything about sleep." Eiji shrugged, bringing the blanket up over him. He was exhausted, but in truth, trying to reason with Ken when he was like this was pointless.

Carmen nodded, kissing his head.

"You can just lay with us for awhile, keep nice and cozy."

Ken sat up, whistling.

"'Kami!"

Okami jumped up onto the bed as Carmen let out a groan of dismay.

"Mijo, no, no, no. She's not supposed to-"

Ken gave her a look that was full of sadness as he whimpered.

She silently cursed her inability to say no to that face as she buried her head in her pillow.

Okami curled up at their feet, resting her head against Ken's leg. The boy relaxed visibly, curling up on his side.

Eiji stroked his hair, humming softly, Carmen joining in.

Sometimes, all he needed was this. Other nights, it could be hours before he passed out finally.

Ken stirred, trying to stay awake.

Carmen brought an arm around him, touching her head to his.

"We got you… It's okay. No one can hurt you, mijo."

"We're right here." Eiji laid down fully, stretching his arm around his son, resting it against Carmen's. "Right here."

Ken closed his eyes, tucking his head under his mother's.

"But-" He yawned.

"We'll be right here… Right here."

Ken didn't answer, a small snore leaving him. Fast asleep, where he felt the safest.

Carmen and Eiji exchanged a worried look.

_We have to look into this._

oooooo

_Mm…?_

Ken yawned, rubbing his eyes. He sat up slowly, looking around, relieved that he was still in his parents' bed.

Carmen was still beside him, dozing.

He smiled, nuzzling her, before sniffing the air. There was an aroma in the air, all kinds of scents coming from the open door.

_That's right! IT'S SATURDAY!_

Their tradition was, since Eiji was usually too busy during the week to cook breakfast, he took over Saturday and Sunday's meals for the most part since it was free time for him.

He looked to his mother, kissing her head.

"Mommy?"

"Mm…?" Carmen opened an eye, smiling as she turned over, pretending to still be asleep.

"Mommy!" Ken giggled, leaning over her, giving her a poke. "C'mon, it's morning!"

"Mm, let me sleep forever."

"Mooommmyy!"

Carmen laid still… before whirling around, scooping him up. The boy let out a squeal, hugging her as she fell backwards with him.

"Rawr!"

"Nuuuu!"

Carmen peppered his head with kisses.

"Eeek!" Ken squealed. "It's el beso monstruo!"

Carmen laughed maniacally, tickling him. Ken squealed, giggling up a storm.

"And she has you now, mi mijo!" She kissed his head one last time, hugging him close. "Oh, my baby…"

Ken cuddled up to her, tucking his head under hers.

"I feel better."

Carmen sighed in relief, hugging him a little tighter. She had been worried he hadn't slept at all the previous night.

_I think while Eiji does his grocery run I'm gonna take a long nap later._

She wished she could say the same for herself. She had stayed up later than Eiji had, keeping an eye on her boy until she had gradually dozed off herself.

Ken huddled close to her before sniffing at the air again.

He really wanted to stay where he was. It was warm and he was with his mom… but his stomach was growling as well.

"Mommy? I'm hungry." He pouted.

She smiled ruffling his hair.

"Well, we can't have that can we? Go bug your dad."

Ken giggled, taking off down the hall.

"DAAADDDY!"

Carmen laid back down, deciding she'd stay there until Eiji called for her. She was out like a light within seconds.

In the kitchen, Eiji was busy preparing an array of different dishes. He stirred a pot on the stove before checking on something in the oven.

Ken tugged on his apron, giving him a puppy eyed look.

"Sample?"

"Not yet son. Sleep well?"

"Ahuh, ahuh! What's for breakfast?" Ken bounced in place.

Eiji chuckled, giving the pot another stir.

"We're having miso soup, with spinach, some tofu and some enoki mushrooms."

"Baby mushrooms!?" He gasped.

"That's right, your favorite. Go let Okami back in, okay? She's outside."

Ken nodded, scurrying off to do as asked.

"What else!?" He called from the back door.

"Baked fish, tamagoyaki and rice!"

"YES!"

He chuckled, shaking his head. He hadn't made Japanese breakfast in awhile so it was a nice treat for all of them.

_Takes me back, to when me and sis were little. We'd be driving our poor mother crazy wanting tastes of all the food first._

" _Okaa-san, Eiji took my fish!"_

" _NUH UH!"_

_Heh…_

It wasn't long before they were setting the table as Carmen tiredly made her way into the room. She gave them a tired smile.

"Mornin."

Eiji chuckled, sliding her a cup of tea.

"Good morning to you too."

Ken bounced in his chair, giving them a pleading look.

"Food now?"

"Food now." Eiji nodded, placing both hands together. "Thank you for the food."

"Thank you for the food!"

As they ate, Eiji used his free hand to jot down a shopping list, giving his son a grin.

"You wanna go grocery shopping with me? We'll get lunch later."

Ken slurped some of his soup before nodding quickly, going back to his breakfast.

"Ah, the best kind of sound."

"Seriously, Eiji, I can't make it as good as you can." Carmen smiled.

"I can say the same to you about your food." He chuckled. "I'm just glad you guys like it."

"Love it."

"Shoppin, shoppin!"

oooooo

After the store trip, Eiji and Ken were off to one last location before heading home.

Eiji had his radio going as Ken bounced in his seat, listening to the music that was playing quietly.

He looked down, seeing a black duffel bag poking out from under the backseat. Part of P.A.C.K's logo was on it, hidden the rest of the way.

Ken looked up, noting Eiji was busy focusing on getting to where they were going next.

He reached down, pulling the bag further out until he saw the zipper.

_What Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him._

It wasn't like Eiji's equipment was off limits. He frequently allowed Ken to mess with or look at certain things under his supervision.

It would be the same thing… right?

Ken unzipped the duffel bag as Eiji turned the music up on a certain song. He waited until it was clear Eiji wasn't going to look back anytime soon, reaching into the bag, rummaging around.

He grabbed onto something, pulling out one of the many spirit boxes the team had. While it didn't use the spirit's own voice like an EVP recorder, the words that would pop up on the screen were still accurate.

Just as Ken picked it up, Eiji drove past a memorial site. It had been placed up recently, following a fatal car accident that had occurred there.

Words started to pop up on the screen as a pre-programmed electronic voice read them out.

"Where are they?" The voice read off.

Eiji turned off the radio, glancing back at Ken in the rearview mirror.

"What are you doing?" He asked, focusing back on the road. "You know, you're not supposed to play with that without asking."

"It said something though! When we passed the memorial!"

Eiji had heard it. He just didn't like how it went off without any prompts.

_Ken… It's because of him, of course._

He wasn't mad, far from it. He was more concerned about the way certain spirits seemed to be attracted to him due to the abilities he possessed.

"I know it did… but we can look into that later. I don't want you playing with that without our usual protection charms. Okay?"

"Okay…"

Ken put it back, trying to settle down at least a little. He went back to bouncing in his chair, watching the people they passed by.

Eiji glanced at the gas gage on his car, cursing a little seeing it was close to empty. He spotted a gas station near the pier they were driving past, pulling in.

"I'll be right back. Don't even think about touching that equipment again." He gave Ken a serious look. "Promise?"

Ken smiled, nodding.

"I promise Daddy!"

Eiji smiled before walking around to the opposite side of the car. Ken was quiet, humming to himself, trying to decide what he wanted to do when they got home.

Taking Okami out for a run around the property could be fun. She was so big, he had to sprint to keep up with her sometimes and taking naps together in the little meadow not too far from the house was always nice.

_We could do lots of exploring, see what we can find! Like those big, big mushrooms we found that time… Mmm it was yummy..._

He had just eaten lunch but already he was getting hungry again.

Tap tap tap.

The boy jumped, broken out of his thought train. He hadn't imagined that had he? Ken looked around, glancing through the other window, wondering if Eiji was kidding around with him.

He wasn't. The man was focused on putting fuel in the car.

Ken shrugged, laying back against his seat, closing his eyes.

It was quiet, just the sounds of Eiji humming to himself outside and the faint noises of other cars pulling in.

Then… the tapping resumed as the ghost box he had been playing with started to go off. Ken jumped, looking down at it, grabbing it.

"Help me." The pre-programmed voice, read off. "Find them."

"Find who?" He asked, his voice going higher.

He had played with ghosts, lots of times. He never had Eiji's equipment go off like this before.

The tapping intensified as the boy looked up slowly, his eyes widening in horror.

There was a couple, leaning against the window, their skin grey, their clothes damp… their eyes dead as they tapped on the window.

"Help us, find them."

Ken didn't know what to do. This was scary… They were right outside and Eiji couldn't see them. Ken closed his eyes tightly, curling up on himself, dropping the device.

"Find them." It kept reading off. "Help us, find them."

"Go away, go away, go away." He muttered, whimpering. "Please, go away…"

The EVP recorder in the duffle bag turned on by itself.

"Help us." A woman's voice came through. "Please, someone help us…"

"GO AWAY!" He screamed, causing Eiji to rush over to Ken's side of the car, throwing the door open.

"Ken!"

As soon as Eiji was by his side, the spirits disappeared from his view, the devices going silent. Ken was shaking like a leaf, reaching up for his father.

Eiji lifted him out, concerned of how bad it had gotten. He glanced out at the waterfront the gas station was near… wondering who had died there recently to cause Ken to be so scared.

"It's okay… Shh, shh…"

"Daddy…" Ken sniffled, burying his face in the crook of his father's neck. "I… I wasn't playing with it this time. It just went off…"

"I know… I know…" Eiji frowned, his heart breaking at seeing his son so afraid. He never wanted Ken to be scared because of his gifts… but he knew being a child with such a gift carried a different kind of burden. "It's okay… Daddy's right here."

Ken hugged him tightly, Eiji's own arms tightening around his son.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shh…" Eiji nuzzled him a little, "It's okay, I promise. Daddy's right here."

He locked up the car, still keeping Ken in one arm before going to a bench several feet away. He didn't want to put him back in there just yet.

Ken huddled close to him, clinging to his hoodie,. He looked up, glaring at the car. There were no spirits nearby now that he could see… but he knew spirits could make themselves vanish from view.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Eiji asked him, concern in his blue eyes. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Ken thought about it for a moment, his blue eyes narrowing in focus. He slowly looked up at him, giving a nod.

"They… They were wet… and grey. They were dead, Daddy. Really, really dead…" The boy frowned. "I don't think…"

"They knew they were dead?" Eiji asked, getting a little nod in return. "Yeah, sometimes freshly dead people don't know what happened."

"They kept asking me to help them find someone. Find… them." Ken shuddered. "And they were tapping on the window."

Eiji kept his son close. He definitely was going to be looking into recent obituaries now. Possibly coming back to this area with his team to cleanse it.

"You don't have to help them Ken. Your old man can take care of that."

"Promise?" Ken pouted a little, unsure. "And I'm not a bad boy?"

"No, never. Never a bad boy." Eiji smiled softly. "You're a very kind boy for wanting to help though. And a brave boy for holding out like you did. Next time you see something like that though, don't hesitate to call for me. I'll be right there for you, no matter what."

"Pinkie promise?" Ken asked, perking up.

Eiji chuckled, looping their fingers together.

"Pinkie promise." He kissed his head. "I love you so much, Ken. I'll always have your back."

"And I'll have yours!" Ken gave him a little nuzzle, giggling. The moment of terror was gone, now he just wanted to move past it and get back to his day out with his dad.

"Hm… Wanna see if the gas station has any good ice pops?"

"Papico? Or paletas?"

Eiji chuckled, ruffling his hair up.

"Maybe not papico. We'd have to go back to Mitsuwa for that. But, they probably have paletas. What flavor do you want?"

"Chocolate and coconut!"

Eiji got up, leading Ken inside, trying to keep him distracted.

"Well, I think I'm gonna get strawberry or maybe pure coconut."

Ken giggled, skipping a bit.

"Maybe mango?"

"Yeah…" Eiji looked back towards the car, eyes narrowing. "Maybe so…"

_Whoever you are… Leave him alone. He's just a kid._

_A very gifted kid, but a kid._

Ken bolted away from him, right to the cooler where the frozen treats were, waving his father over, a big smile on his face.

"C'mon, Daddy!"

Eiji smiled warmly, following after him.

_He's my gifted kid._

_I'll look into the happenings around here later._

_For now... It's my day off and I'm spending it with my son._

_Ghosts or not can't tear me away from that._


	6. A Deadly Lesson

He was exhausted. He had been up, researching anything he could about recent deaths in Geistville. Being a large city, there unfortunately was a good number of recent deaths.

He leaned over his laptop, yawning, reaching for his tea.

"No."

Carmen's arm came up, grabbing Eiji's.

"You're gonna have nightmares."

The man sighed, looking down to his wife, who was lying beside him on their bed. He knew he was breaking a rule of theirs. Not a huge one, but an important on. Mostly for Eiji's sleep schedule.

No bringing work to bed.

"They haunted our kid."

"And if they try again, it's a smack."

He nodded, sighing. He supposed he could put it aside for the night. He doubted he'd encounter those spirits again anytime soon.

With some hesitation, he closed his laptop over a recently opened article, setting the computer aside.

"I'm just worried."

"I know. I am too, but you can't hurt yourself trying to solve the problem either, mi corazon." Carmen gave him a serious look. "So please…"

"Si, si…" Eiji brought her close to him. "But now, you gotta cuddle with me."

"Like I'd even mind that, you dork."

"No… buuut…" He put a finger to his lips as the distinct "click" of Okami's nails on the hardwood came closer to the door.

Carmen got up, opening the door, allowing the large dog inside, Ken hurrying after her.

He didn't even have to say anything, huddling up to his father, Okami settling herself by the door this time instead of the bed. Her ears twitching as she stared at the doorway.

Carmen exchanged a worried look with Eiji, climbing back in with their child. Ken should've been asleep… and they hadn't heard any screaming to indicate it was a night terror night.

"Ken? What's wrong baby?" She rubbed his back.

"They won't let me sleep."

"Who?"

"The dead couple."

Eiji looked to his laptop, nodding to it.

Carmen brought the blanket up as much as she could around herself and Ken.

"Do it."

oooooo

Somehow, a full night of researching didn't turn up anything that matched Ken's description of the couple. Even taking away the fact they obviously were drowned corpses, nothing had turned up.

Eiji yawned, pouring another cup of hot coffee from his thermos into his mug. He normally wouldn't touch the stuff but he needed the caffeine boost to get through the school day.

_Alright, if no bodies have turned up, identified or not, that belong to those two then… that means either, I'm not getting a full description and need to go there and do a seance with the team OR their bodies were never found… Or…_

He frowned. The idea was ridiculous. But he couldn't fully dismiss it.

Geistville had a rich history of strange happenings and sightings. He was no stranger to that, nor was he was a stranger to any of the unusual things being part of the Memoria Coven.

_They could've been of something other. You can still not know you're dead, even if you're a coven member._

He would worry about it later. For now, he had a class to teach. Eiji took a long drink of his coffee.

At the strange looks he got, he gave a tired expression.

"Sorry, things were hectic last night. Let's start, alright?" He cleared his throat as he began his lesson for the day.

As he read aloud from the book they were going over once more, his back was facing the chalkboard…

The students were looking at him with rapt attention before movement caught the attention of one… as more followed. Their eyes widened with confusion.

Eiji narrowed his eyes, seeing a few openly take out their phones.

"Hey! What did I say about cell phones?" His look softened as he noted how scared some of them seemed. "What are you looking at-" He turned, eyes widening.

The chalk was in mid air, both pieces as messy words began to scrawl themselves across the board.

"Frick." He hissed under his breath. "Alright, change of plans… how many of you know about my second job?"

A few show of hands, prompted a groan from him. He really didn't want to do this but what choice did he have at the moment?

They were all seeing the same thing… so, he switched gears.

"Good, keep the camera rolling. Consider this a new kind of lesson."

"W-What kind?"

He looked to who spoke, surprised.

Hideki was looking directly at the board, worry in his eyes, his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

Eiji gave him a reassuring look.

"A peek into the beyond." He winked. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure you guys are safe."

The chalk, this entire time, continued to move, the words becoming legible the more they were written.

"My… baby?" A girl read out loud. "Who's baby?"

"A good question…" He backed up, popping a vial of salt out of his pocket, not taking his eyes off the board as he poured it along the floor. It wasn't a proper circle but making a line to keep the dead on the other side.

The chalk froze before moving faster. The phrases and words, jumbled until both pieces made a wide arc across the board. Large letters that blocked out the rest of the space in the center of the board.

When it was done, the chalk dropped and broke on the floor.

The classroom was silent for a moment before a chair fell over as someone jumped up. Eiji's head snapped in their direction, eyes full of concern. He couldn't blame them… their name was right there.

Hideki ran up to the board, running a hand through his long hair trembling.

"No…." He breathed. "No, no, no…"

His name was written across the board. There was no mistaking it. Eiji frowned, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hideki…?"

The boy brought his hands over his mouth, eyes welling up with tears.

"You two were supposed to leave…" He whispered.

_.Hideki… how long have you had to deal with this burden?_

The rest of the class were equally concerned yet startled.

"... Alright, the rest of you, go ahead and read chapters 56 to 61 alright? Ghost lesson is over."

He didn't give them a chance to respond as he guided Hideki out into the hallway.

The boy had his head down, sniffling a little.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll make sure this doesn't…" Hideki trailed off, uncertain if he could control it. "... I promise, I won't be trouble just please don't be mad…"

Eiji gave him a gentle look, squeezing his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey… I'm not mad, okay? Never was…" He frowned. "Hideki… you don't have to tell me anything but I have to know one thing… Are they yours?"

Hideki had tears flowing down his face, eyes full of sorrow. He dug his nails into his jacket sleeves.

"Yes…" He said after a moment, his voice cracking. "Yes…"

Eiji stroked his back, his heart breaking for the boy.

"Those were my mom and dad."

Hideki sobbed, lowering his head. It hurt just to admit it. To finally confess what had happened to him recently.

"They don't know… They won't listen…" He whispered.

"Shhh…" Eiji stroked his back. "I'm so sorry. This is what's been hurting you, hasn't it?"

"For awhile now…" He hiccuped. "I'm… I'm the only one okay…"

"The only one…?"

Hideki looked around them, Eiji following suit. The hallway was still empty.

The boy reached into his shirt collar, bringing out a pendant, with a bright blue star on it, surrounded by swirling designs mimicking waves.

Eiji's eyes widened, bringing out his own pendant.

"You're of coven?" They both asked in unison

Hideki nodded.

"Aquaria…" He frowned, looking away. "We all were… Me… Mom and Dad…" His voice cracked again. "Brother…"

Eiji's gaze softened.

"You don't have to tell me everything but I wanna help you. I wanna help them cross over… if you're okay with that."

Hideki hugged him tighter, burying his face.

"I…"

He wasn't sure.

Let them go? Forever?

_They're supposed to though… Eventually._

The boy's eyes narrowed as he glared at the door to the classroom.

"Not yet… They can't leave yet."

"Why not?"

"They won't leave without knowing we're safe." Hideki pulled away, wiping at his eyes. "Me… and Hikaru."

Eiji squeezed his shoulders, giving him a stern look.

"Then please, let me help you."

"Mr. Miyamoto…" Hideki frowned. "Do… you really think you can?"

Eiji wasn't going to let this go easily. Not when it involved one of his students. Especially because theses spirits had gone to him… Reached out to another parent.

_They reached out to Ken because of his powers but because of Ken, I was made aware of this._

_Everything for a reason._

"I promise. Somehow, things are gonna work out. One way or another."

Hideki smiled a little, hugging him again.

"Thank you…" His body relaxed a little, sighing in relief. He didn't have to keep it quiet anymore. No more need to hide it.

His teacher was like him.

He could trust him with those secrets.

_I just gotta get Hikaru back._


	7. Real Monsters

Hideki didn't go back into the classroom after that. Eiji wasn't about to make him do it either. Instead, to give the kid his space, he let him sit out while he took care of last minute arrangements.

"Is Hideki okay?" a student asked.

"He…. He will. Just give him time, that was a pretty bad scare. Are you guys alright?" Eiji answered.

The other students shook their heads or simply looked away.

"We're fine."

"I-I'm good, Teach, honest."

Eiji nodded, sighing heavily.

"I want you guys to finish up the book this week. I want a two page essay about it as well. About the world of the book and similarities you can find to our world and its world."

"Yessir!"

"Good." He glanced at the clock. He had just a few more minutes left. He hurried about, getting his things packed up while his students kept reading, albeit silently. "I'm very sorry for how things turned out today."

"I-It's fine. Right?"

"Yeah!"

He smiled softly.

"You guys are the best students I could've hoped for."

Soon enough, the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Eiji hurried out before everyone else, this once.

Hideki was still waiting, knees tucked up to his chest.

"Kid?"

He looked up, exhaustion in the boys eyes.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah…" He got up, dusting himself off. "You… You still mean what you said?"

Eiji squeezed his shoulder, giving him a reassuring look.

"Meant every word."

Hideki sighed shakily. He was still in shock from what had happened.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do…"

Eiji started to lead him down the hall, hefting his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"You already did enough by being honest with me. It's my job, as the adult and your teacher to make sure you're okay."

Hideki gave him a tired grin.

"Like mandated reports apply to what happened to us…" He muttered loud enough to be heard.

"We'll see about that. I know a few people. Some people owe me favors."

The boy gave him a bewildered look. He never pegged his English teacher of all people, as someone anyone owed. Even being slightly aware of what he did as a part time job.

_Just… who is this guy?_

Eiji made a mental note to call the team later. If it wasn't for the fact that he was worried about scaring the boy he would've hunted Chase down right then and there.

Right now, his paternal side was taking over mainly.

 _Come to think of it…_  He looked him over out of the corner of his eye.  _When was the last time he ate…?_

It was right out to his car after that.

"Where are we going?"

"First off, anyone looking after you currently?"

Hideki shook his head, giving a sheepish look.

"I'm pretty good at forging signatures nowadays."

Eiji frowned, concern going through him.

"You haven't had any decent food in awhile, have you?"

Hideki fumbled with his fingers, giving a shrug.

"The free food's pretty good here. The lunch lady sometimes gives me food in a lunch sack and tells me it's on her."

Eiji winced before unlocking the car, gesturing to the passenger side.

"Get your butt in the car, we're getting you food on the way and we're heading to my house."

Hideki got in, giving him a puzzled look.

"Don't you mean your headquarters?" He asked.

Eiji pulled out of the parking lot, turning his focus to the road.

"Yep. My house. We live up in the woods. It's a pretty huge house with a fairly giant garage. I use that as my office… and training course."

Hideki blinked in confusion.

"... Those parkour rumors are real?"

"E'yep."

"... Just who are you, seriously?"

"Just a guy who wants the best for others."

_It's a good thing Carmen's doing pick up today._

oooooo

Eiji pulled into his driveway, sighing in relief at the familiar sight of home.

"Here we are. Casa De Miyamoto."

Hideki got out of the car, looking around in curiosity. The house was quite large, as the man had said, at least three levels. A large stairway lead to what he assumed was the main floor, the garage was far off to the side, attached to the building.

It looked older, the bricks all a multitude of color, the paint a dark grey, almost black color. The roof, from what the boy could see, was painted pure black as well.

He was stunned to say the least.

"How many people live here?"

"Me, Carmen, our son and the dog. But we wanted plenty of room and... yeah." He chuckled, heading up the deck's staircase, pulling out his house key. "C'mon, you'll love it. Wait till you see the kitchen - you're in cooking club aren't ya?"

"Y-Yeah."

Hideki shook off his surprise, heading up the stairs after him, looking around. Not a neighbor for miles. Only the woods surrounded the home, almost enveloping it in its embrace, tree limbs growing in front of large windows, the faint call of birds echoing.

_This guy... This guy lives somewhere as cool as this?_

The boy leaned over the rail, peering down at the forest floor below. They didn't need a backyard. The entire woods was their yard.

He closed his eyes, focusing. The forest had energy in it as well. The spirits of the trees and the faint hint of something old… something ancient, all around.

_Beautiful._

He opened his eyes, smiling a little.

"Wow…"

"OOF!"

THUD!

The boy jumped, whirling around… trying not to laugh, clamping a hand over his mouth.

Eiji was flat on his back, being licked by Okami, the large dog practically enveloping him.

"ACK! Ahahaha OKAMI! Down girl!"

She whined, bumping her head against his, licking him again.

"Down, down! Where's your puppy, huh?" He rubbed behind her ears, earning a tail wag from the canine.

"I'm here!"

Eiji was just getting up when he was tackled down again by Ken, the little boy giggling up a storm.

"Oof! Nooo!" He laughed, lifting him up so Ken was mid air a bit. "I've been attacked by the cutest paranormal investigator ever!"

Ken giggled.

"And the toughest!"

"Darn right." Eiji brought him close, finally getting back to his feet. "We got a guest too."

Ken blinked, looking behind him at Hideki.

The teenager waved a little.

"Hey." He knelt down to Ken's level as the boy was set down. "My name's Hideki."

"I'm Ken." The boy tilted his head. "Are you a friend of my daddy's?"

"I'm his student, actually. Your dad's my English teacher." He frowned a little. "He's… He's gonna help me."

Ken frowned before recognition came to his eyes. He didn't say it out loud but he could see it now.

He could see the dead couple all too well in the boy before him… and quite literally as they manifested behind him.

Ken scurried behind Eiji, giving them a terrified look.

Eiji patted his head.

"Go inside. It's okay, Kiddo. Go tell your mom I need to talk to her."

"Okay, Daddy. C'mon 'Kami."

Eiji shook his head, watching them run off.

"C'mon, Kiddo, make yourself at home."

Hideki followed him, shuddering as a cold chill brushed past him. He looked around, curious, before hurrying to the kitchen.

He swore he wanted to cry, right then and there. It looked as if it was from a restaurant.

"Oh my GOSH! Does that stove have two ovens!?"

"And a fish grill."

"Seriously, who the heck are you!?"

He chuckled, watching Hideki go around the kitchen, looking at everything. The boy's eyes were wide in wonder, examining every inch of the room.

"You really like cooking, don't you?"

"It's my favorite thing in the world." He admitted, with a sheepish smile.

"Here's a secret - it's one of my favorite things to do too." Eiji grinned.

_Seriously, who is this guy?_

"Eiji?"

They both looked over as Carmen entered the room, concern in her eyes. Ken was beside her, holding onto her right hand.

"Ah, mi amor!" Eiji hurried to her, kissing her cheek. "Sorry for the suddenness but we have a guest."

Hideki bowed his head quickly.

"M-My names Hideki. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Miyamoto."

"Hey, no need for that missus stuff." Carmen gave him a gentle smile. "Just call me Carmen."

"O-Okay."

Carmen's gaze softened.

"Please, make yourself at home." She moved to the fridge, peering inside. "Have you eaten yet?"

Hideki shook his head.

"N-Not since lunch. I usually don't…" He fumbled with his hands, ashamed as his stomach growled. "Have… dinner." He mumbled the last part.

_This is so embarrassing… Guh, I'm such a weakling-_

"Stop that."

Hideki jumped, looking up. Carmen was giving him a stern look as she pulled out a container of food.

"Your not a burden. I know that look."

"H-How?"

She thumbed to her husband, who gave a sheepish look.

"This idiota, gives me the same look when he thinks he's not helping out enough. You're a kid. I got this." She opened up the container, peering inside. It was one of the lunches she had prepped for the week for Eiji to take to work. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Nope. I can eat pretty much anything." He went to her, looking inside. He could see grilled chicken, some kind of pasta salad and… his stomach growled. A little section had several large cherries.

Carmen slid the container to him, along with a fork.

"Eat up."

Hideki didn't hesitate this time, tucking in at a rapid pace.

_Ohhh gosh this is amazing. The chicken's smokey and charred a little, the tomatoes are just weeping with flavor from the vinaigrette and… is this garlic? Ohhh this is good…_

The boy wiped at his eyes quickly. It had been a long time since he had eaten anything like this. Even the school lunches didn't compare. Sure, it was simple, but it had those personal touches.

Carmen stroked his shoulder.

"Eat as much as you want." She pulled out two more containers. "Here, the first one you'll have to heat up, just take the lid off the box, It's chicken alfredo pasta and the other one is a sandwich with some potato salad."

"T-Thank you." He smiled a little, going back to his meal.

Carmen squeezed his shoulder before going to Eiji, tugging him away a little.

"Kenny, can you keep Hideki company while he eats?"

"Si, Mommy!" Ken sped off to join the teenager, leaving the adults alone.

Carmen waited until she heard the boys start to talk, turning to her husband.

"Do I need to make up a room?"

Eiji nodded, sighing heavily. He wasn't going to beat around the bush.

The truth needed to be out there.

"His parents are dead and his twin brother is missing. He's been trying to look after himself but had no idea where to go. His parents haunted my classroom today trying to get my attention."

Carmen covered her mouth, eyes going wide.

"What…? Eiji, that's awful!"

"I know… I hope it's okay that he stays with us. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. One way or another."

"We'll need to get Skyler involved." Carmen crossed her arms, concerned. "He's just a kid. He shouldn't have to deal with this."

Eiji nodded, looking to the kitchen. Ken was sitting next to Hideki, prattling on about something, the older boy still wolfing down his food, on the second container now.

"He hasn't had it easy."

"No, he hasn't." Carmen narrowed her eyes. "And if he doesn't have anyone to take him in when this is all over?"

Eiji took her hands into his.

"Carmen… What are you comfortable with?"

_If I was dead… and someone I knew was coven born could take care of Ken, if there was no one else… No one else at all?_

She had resented the dead couple for the terror they had put Ken through… but knowing WHY they were here…

She could empathize.

Carmen squeezed Eiji's hands, giving him a serious look.

"If we died and there was no one for Ken, absolutely no one…. I'd want someone to take care of him and make him happy. I'd want someone to try to preserve what would be left of his innocence. We should be those people to make him happy."

Eiji smiled softly, bringing her hands to his lips, kissing them.

"You're incredible…" He gave her a warm look before pulling her into his arms. "Goddess above, I love you so much."

Carmen hugged him tightly, kissing his chin.

"I love you too Eiji." She pulled back a bit. "It's a good thing your parents insisted on giving us the house, eh?"

He chuckled, resting his chin atop her head.

"... Yeah. Yeah it is, isn't it?"

"Yup… Now…" She gave him a sneaky look. "I need you to go to the storage room and get the extra quilts for the guest room."

"B-But it's cold up there!"

"I'll rub your back later."

Eiji hugged her quickly.

"Be right back!"

oooooo

"Thanks for coming at such short notice, Sky." Eiji ushered the woman in, semi-relieved.

"No worries. Anything for a kid." She gave him a gentle look. "This is exactly why I do this job… But you know, if things get too hairy…"

"We'll involve authorities. No worries about that."

"Great… and if he doesn't have family?"

"Try to get him placed with us. Me and Carmen already talked about it."

Skyler nodded, following him to the family room, heading through the first hallway.

It was the sun room initially before they had converted it. Night had fallen by this point as the gentle glowing lamps inside illuminated the room.

There were several large chairs, including a massive bean bag chair near one of the bookshelves, a few small altars to the four elements set on end tables on the four corners of the room.

Ken was currently sitting with Hideki, huddled up to the teens side as the older boy read to him.

"Is Edmond gonna make it, Deki?" He whispered, briefly interrupting him.

Hideki smiled, turning the page.

"We'll have to see kiddo."

"Yay!"

He was finally able to relax. After the feast that was early dinner, Hideki had been allowed free reign of the house to look around and just get used to his new surroundings.

He was still getting used to this, it had been a while since… he actually could just be calm and be a kid again.

_It had been awhile since…_

" _HIDEKI RUN! JUST RUN!"_

" _M-Mom, what's happening!? Why are they doing this!?"_

" _Hikaru, go! MOVE IT!"_

_Since everything was taken…_

"Hideki?"

The boys looked up. Hideki was confused, seeing there was a new person with Eiji now.

She was just a head shorter than him, wearing the same hoodie he did with the PACK insignia, her long curly hair was tied back in a ponytail, keeping it out of her face. She had concern in her eyes.

Hideki opened his mouth to question this, only to be interrupted by Ken bolting right to her.

"AUNTIE SKY!" The little boy squealed, throwing his arms around her legs.

Skyler's gaze softened, scooping him up.

"Awww, hi baby!" She ruffled up his hair before leaning him backwards, earning another squeal as Ken started giggling up a storm. "How's my favorite little nephew?"

"I'm good!" He hugged her around her neck, giving her a nuzzle. "Are you here to do investigation stuff?"

"Some. Mostly my other job though."

Ken pouted.

"Awwww…"

Skyler nuzzled him.

"But we can play plenty when work is over. I'm still taking you to the park on Sunday, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then we'll play then." She kissed his head. "Now, the grownups gotta do some adulting."

Eiji offered his arms for his son as Skyler pouted.

"Sky."

"But… But Eiiiijjiiii!" She hugged the six year old close. "He's my nephew! I missed my favorite lil guy!"

"Yeah, I missed my auntie!"

Eiji gave a dramatic sigh, bringing a hand over his eyes.

"I… suppose you must… I guess I'll just have to eat the papico I bought yesterday aaallllll alone."

Ken was wiggling to get out of Skyler's arms in seconds.

"Papico!"

Skyler groaned, passing the boy back to his father.

"Auuugh, beaten by ice cream. I can't compete with sugar, obviously."

Ken smiled, nuzzling Eiji.

"I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you, Little Spirit." He cradled him a bit, before turning to Hideki. "Deki? We wanted to get some info from you if that's okay. This is an old friend of mine."

At the confused look he got, he nodded to her.

"My name is Skyler. Eiji's been one of my best friends since we were in high school. I was also one of the founding members of our paranormal team… but I'm not here just for that." She went up to Hideki, kneeling in front of his chair.

"What are you here for then?" Hideki set his book aside, crossing his arms.

"I'm a social worker. Specifically, for your kind, kiddo." She smiled. "I know all about the other side of Fantasma County. I've been tight with Eiji's family that long that I dedicated my life to it."

"... What?"

"I wanna help. Right now, that help means if you're comfortable, we can talk a bit about the situation. Then later, we'll gather up the team so we can make sure you… and your brother, have a place." Skyler explained, noting the terror that went through Hideki's eyes at the last part.

"I don't wanna get separated from Hikaru!" He blurted out. "I don't wanna get sent away from Geistville!"

"And you won't, you won't sweetie. Is there anyone I can get my people to place you and Hikaru with when we get him back?"

Hideki frowned, shaking his head.

"Nope. No one. No one else but me and my brother." He looked down, fidgeting with his hands. "If there were, I'd have gone to them."

"Oh, sweetie…" She frowned. "I'm so sorry. That must've been pretty scary."

"Yeah…" His voice cracked as he lowered his head. "I… I just want my parents to rest in peace. They won't leave until they know we're both okay."

"Then… we'll make sure. And you two won't be separated again. I promise you that." She gave him a reassuring look. "I've helped lots of kids just like you, Hideki. No one's gonna cause you any more pain if me and the team have a say in it."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Only tell what your comfortable with though. But I do need some things in particular."

"L-Like?"

Eiji set Ken down, going to him again, sitting in a chair near him.

"Like your parents' names. That way we know something about them to help them cross."

Hideki frowned, sighing heavily.

"Aika and Daisuke… Aika and Daisuke Kishimoto." He said after a moment. "We moved here from Tokyo, when Hikaru and I were really little."

"Thank you."

Skyler jotted it down.

Hideki brought his arms around himself. He didn't want to talk more about it… It hurt so badly to even say their names out loud.

But it was for his brother. So he would at least still have one member of his family alive still.

Hideki closed his eyes tightly, biting his lip.

Eiji brought an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey… We can go over this a different day, Hideki. You don't have to right now. We still got leads to uncover-"

"No." He sighed shakily. "I… I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Hideki took a deep breath, before giving a serious look.

"Mom and Dad were murdered."


	8. Escape to Neverland

" _Mom and Dad were murdered."_

That… was what they had been afraid of.

An accident with a boat, a car wreck that lead them into the water, any of that, would've been preferable to what just left the teenager's mouth.

"They were killed by freaks who wanted to study us." Hideki spat, rage filling his eyes. "They wanted us to get away, to protect us… But…"

_The boat was unnaturally white. It reminded him of when he had looked into the maw of a larger shark when it had a rather fierce fishing hook lodged in its maw._

_He could trust the shark to not consume him or his loved ones though. The water was churning, bubbles forming all around them as they rushed all sides of the nets._

_The net was clever, he would give the humans credit. It lodged in all the right places, preventing much movement from the four trapped within._

" _W-What's gonna happen to us, Mom?"_

_The mermaid beside him had a pained look in her eyes. Aika was scared but her fear for her children, outweighed the fear for her life._

" _We're going to be fine, Hideki… I promise."_

" _Mom…"_

_The water disappeared, as the family of four were suspended over a hold tank, holding desperately to one another._

" _It appears there is one adult male, one adult female and two juveniles, ma'am."_

" _Excellent. Plenty of specimens for study then."_

"We were trying so hard to get away. Nothing was cutting it. Mom even was trying to bite it. The head scientist… she's a psychopath." Hideki sniffled, shaking like a leaf. "She… She wanted four. Just four…"

"Hideki…"

"... She wanted two to autopsy… and two to track their growth. When they went to drop us into the tank… Mom paid the price." Hideki gripped at his arms, his nails carving crescents into the sleeves of his shirt.

_The tank was rapidly approaching them as they fell. Aika acted on pure instinct, grabbing Hideki._

_The tank was close enough to the side. Before the young man knew what had happened, she threw him over the side as her body hit the floor of the boat._

" _RUN! JUST RUN!"_

_He hit the water just as she was pulled out of sight._

"I know they died that night. They appeared before me. I don't know what she did to them but it messed them up…" Hideki sighed heavily. "All I know is, that they're gone… and now my brother is some lab rat for them. I don't know what they're gonna do to Hikaru now… or to others of my kind…"

"She's going to jail for murder, that's what she is." Skyler narrowed her eyes. "I promise you that."

"And we're going to get Hikaru back. I promise." Eiji gave him a gentle look. "You are so brave kiddo. So brave."

"No I'm not… If I had just fought harder… or didn't let Mom throw me over the edge…"

"Hey, hey, no…" He tilted the boy's chin up. "Take it from another parent. She made that choice because she had to choose. She chose her children over her own life because she loved you both so much. I'm sure if they hadn't caught her, your brother would've been next over the side."

"You think so…?"

"I know so. Because if it was between Ken or my own life, I'd choose him every time." Eiji stroked his arm. "And I'd choose you too if you were my kid. You've been through literal Hell and look at you…"

"A scared, shaking mess."

"A survivor."

Hideki's eyes stung with tears as he threw his arms around Eiji.

"I didn't wanna be…"

"I know…" He hugged him tightly, stroking his back. "I know, Kiddo…"

_We're gonna get you help._

Hideki curled up in his chair, trying to keep close.

"Shh… I got you…"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

oooooo

It didn't take long for Eiji to get ahold of the rest of the team. It was just a matter of planning now. For this was far different than a paranormal investigation.

They arrived with a rough idea of the situation, until Skyler filled the other two in on it. Now, they were in the garage, using an old card table to draw out a map of the area.

"The kid doesn't remember the name of the ship and quite frankly I don't blame him. He saw his life get torn apart in front of him." Skyler narrowed her eyes. "So, we'll have to go by the one thing we can guarantee… The parents' ghosts."

Chase looked up from his laptop screen.

"Still figuring out who these nuts are. Once I get a name, we can keep going."

Eiji nodded to him.

"Thank you. Seriously, thank all of you for this."

Lucian smirked a little.

"We go where you tell us to go. That's how this works, Eiji. How's the kid doing right now?"

Eiji frowned, sighing.

"Badly. Carmen managed to convince him to go to bed since he's already done enough with giving us the statement. She managed to get him to sleep."

"The Carmen Sonata?"

"Basically. The kid was out like a light after a few songs."

He nodded.

"So, let me be the one to ask this… What are we gonna do IF we stumble across the corpses? It's not like if they're still changed that can be easily reported."

"I know some people in Geistville PD." Skyler spoke up. "They work with my branch of social services."

"There we go… And if the kid is with us?"

"Keep him from seeing it if we can." Eiji looked at the map of the city, circling the pier. "But, they're not stupid. I doubt they'd be doing autopsies and holding the kid captive for further tests on the boat still. That'd just be stupid on their part. And Hideki didn't say it was a huge boat either."

Chase cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"I think… I have an idea." He turned his screen so the others could see. "These guys, are a supposed research team to prove the existence of mermaids and the like. They call themselves PROTEOME."

"Proteome…"

He nodded.

"They've been running for at least twenty five years, going through their staff but their head scientist has apparently been out for mermaid blood for years. Apparently got accused of kidnapping a young woman back in the 80's who was just out in her costume for an aquarium performance."

_Great. They're all nuts._

"Got a campus or something?"

"Yeah, they don't even try to hide it." He zoomed in on the site, showing a large concrete building.

"... Isn't that…?"

"The old Geistville Aquarium before they moved to the new building? Yep. Still out in the sticks."

"... Great." Eiji clapped his hands. "We got us an invasion to do then."

"I'll contact my friends at the department."

"I'll get us the next few days off." Chase volunteered. "Who do you wanna potentially jinx this time with "chronic illness, have to take personal days"?"

"Hm…. I guess Oba-san." He mused.

Lucian rolled his eyes.

"Your grandma is like what, 85? Isn't that a little harsh?"

Eiji grinned.

"Hey, Oba-san is awesome. She gets me. Besides… Who do you think is gonna help curse these guys?"

"... Eiji, sometimes you scare me. But I'm not gonna disagree."

They all looked at the image on the screen.

"We're gonna get that kid back… and we're sending those scientists to jail, no matter what." Eiji narrowed his eyes. "With the Divine as my witness…"

_We WILL win._

oooooo

"I should go with you."

Eiji looked up from trying to decide his "disguise", giving Hideki a firm look.

"No."

The boy was leaning on the door to the master bedroom, a look of determination in his eyes.

"They killed my parents. My brother might be next. I should be there for him. C'mon…"

Eiji shook his head.

"It's gonna be dangerous. We won't do the crossing of your parents before we get Hikaru back to you. You both deserve the chance to say goodbye."

"It's not…" His voice cracked. "... Okay. Maybe it is about that. We're gonna get shipped off to a foster home when this is over right?"

"Nope."

"... Huh?"

Eiji moved to him, laying a hand on his shoulder, warmth coming to his eyes.

"We wanted to tell you boys when we got Hikaru back but… my wife and I talked last night. We always did want more kids… and Ken would love two big brothers…"

Hideki covered his mouth, stunned.

"You… guys want us?"

"Why not? We have plenty of room… More than enough rooms honestly and this is a bit more personal. If something happened to us… we'd want someone to find our son and help him. So, if it's okay with you…"

"It… It is…" Hideki wiped at his eyes. "I don't have to leave?"

"Never. And you two can go at whatever pace you want, okay? We just want to give you guys a home."

Hideki hugged him again, his shoulders relaxing.

"Thank you…"

Eiji hugged him, stroking his hair.

"Anything for you… Now, Carmen has her own job for ya today if you're okay with that."

"Hm?"

Eiji gave him a playful look.

"You know your twin best. He's gonna need a room to call his own."

Hideki's eyes lit up.

"I can handle that!" He grinned.

"Atta boy. Now, go ask her about that. I gotta go "Science Intern E. Fumio.""

"That is such a lame name!"

"Yeah, yeah, go!"

Before long, Eiji was meeting the others outside. Instead of one car, however, they had two.

Eiji's van… and a black humvee.

"... Lucian, the heck?"

Lucian looked up from where he was leaning on it.

"I called in a favor from my uncle alright? It's for insurance."

"You're… not gonna run anyone down, right?"

"Me? Noooo." He grinned. "Never."

"... I'm not even gonna ask." He cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses. "Alright, let's roll!"

They were off after that, in their own ragtag caravan, with two members per car.

_We have as much supplies as we can get… Skyler has the cops ready to go at any moment…_

_Are we really gonna do this?_

He took a deep breath.

_Heck yes._

oooooo

They knew they weren't alone when the paranormal gear in the back started going off.

"Murderers." The automated voice of the ghost box rang out. "Murdered us. Murdered."

"We know. We know. But you guys can't set this off."

The equipment settled down but it suddenly felt very crowded in the car.

The stark white building of the old aquarium soon came into view. While it was in the "sticks", as Chase put it, it still had a runoff to the sea.

The team parked about 20 feet from the building, their cars nestled in the brush. Due to how long it had been since the building had actually been the aquarium of old, the forest had begun to engulf it somewhat.

However, unlike the forest that Eiji's home was built in, that seemed to welcome and cradle the small family and shelter them from harm…

This forest, was hollow… the trees twisting in gnarled forms, as if ready to come down and strike.

"Alright, the plan is, we go in where the flow to the sea is coming out." Eiji whispered, pulling out a schematic of the building. It was old, an image from ages ago but the skeleton of the building on the inside should still be the same. He pointed to an area he circled. "Looking up old pictures, this area had a ledge to walk on because some employees would leave that way or do maintenance."

"Then…" Skyler used her fingertip to circle another area. "If we're lucky, Hikaru should be around where the sharks initially were kept. If he's being kept in his changed form then he'd get sick in a tiny space. They can't keep him in shallows. He HAS to move or he'll die."

"And they wanted him alive." Lucian hefted his bag of supplies over his shoulder. "Which means, the kid should at least still be somewhat stable psychically."

"Right." Chase narrowed his eyes. "Lucian, you should go with Eiji. Skyler and I can take out security cameras."

"With what?"

Chase pulled out of the back, a rather intimidating looking weapon. At Eiji's glare of disapproval, he scoffed.

"It's a BB gun. I checked, it's legal. Albeit this is definitely NOT a legal version."

"And Sky-"

Skyler pulled out from her car a large aluminum baseball bat. She gave an experimental swing as it whistled through the air.

"Like I said, I got this. It'll be risky if we all go in at once. Chase and I will follow after you guys." She held up her cellphone. "But, we should all turn on tracking so we can keep tabs on each other."

They all nodded, setting down their devices, before turning to the building.

"Let's go."

They ran towards the building, keeping low when they noted the cameras. They quickly got out of the range, moving between them.

"One… two…"

POP!

One camera was taken out. Chase aimed his BB gun at another, firing again as it was broken.

Skyler climbed up onto a ledge, swinging her bat as hard as she could, crumpling them in place, knocking them loose.

While they were dispatching the cameras, Eiji and Lucian slipped into the tunnel that the runoff came out of. As suspected, there was a ledge to walk along, albeit very small.

With backs pressed to the wall, they pressed onward, sliding along carefully.

Eiji had muted the ghost box's voice but still kept it on to see the text that would pop up.

" _Dark tank, room of death."_

_Room of death, huh?_

"Eiji." Lucian hissed, pointing above them.

A camera was slowly swiveling towards them. The men jumped across the stream of water, pressing against the opposite wall.

There was a spark as the camera was torn right out of the wall and dropped into the water. An orb flew by their heads at that moment as another camera further down was thrown against the wall.

"Thank you." Eiji whispered.

They kept moving onward, huddled against the wall. Every now and then there was an orb that would move near them, almost beckoning them.

_Chase and Skyler should be heading down this way any minute._

Eiji and Lucian soon made it to the end of the runoff, finding an "EMPLOYEES ONLY" door.

"So, how bad you think it's gonna be in there?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, it's not gonna be THAT easy right?"

"Let's not even speculate that."

Eiji went to open the door, only for it to be wrenched open for him.

"I guess it's that easy." Lucian remarked, not even phased.

A gust of wind rushed them, a faint hiss in the air. The hallway before them was illuminated as a shadowy image formed on the floor…

The image of a woman with long hair that flowed in the wind created by her spirit.

_Aika…._

Eiji swallowed hard as the shadow began to move down the hall, a tendril like arm beckoning them.

"No… wait-"

"We're here."

Lucian and Eiji had to clamp their hands over their mouths to keep from crying out. Lucian whirled around, lightly smacking Chase on the shoulder.

"Idiot!" He hissed. "Don't scare us like that!"

Chase grimaced.

"Well, sorry! We didn't wanna get left behind!" He hissed back.

Eiji held up a hand, signaling for silence. The shadow was still moving, beckoning them.

Another gust of wind behind the team sealed the door shut. Sealing them in for now.

_This is where it gets real._

_Just please, be alive._

The hallway was dimly lit by flickering bulbs above them as they moved. Twisting and turning until the shadow lead them to another door.

Eiji took a deep breath before pushing it open. The team braced themselves to be mobbed by guards or what have you…

Instead, they found themselves in another hallway.

Bracing themselves, they made their way down. Old posters from the past hung on the walls, faded from age, almost like ghosts themselves.

Eiji nodded towards an entrance where light was coming from as they kept close to the wall.

He peered around the corner, taking note that they must have been near what used to be the infirmary for the animals that used to live here…

Instead, it resembled a morgue now, complete with lockers.

_Room of death huh?_

Two shadows appeared this time, on either side of the room, twitching and shifting in shape. Their forms taking on a more fish like appearance, long tails curling along the walls.

…  _This is where it happened._

"This is where they were killed. It has to be." He whispered.

Lucian snapped a picture with his phone, knowing they'd have to give this to the police later.

"Let's make sure we keep up recording what we can eh?"

"Right."

_Click, clack._

The four jumped, looking down the hall. They could hear footsteps, slowly coming their way.

"...Frick."

There was no choice was there? Even if they didn't want to, they had to scramble. Skyler and Eiji ducked into a supply closet in the morgue, while Chase and Lucian darted back to behind a wall near the entrance they had come in.

It was foolish but they didn't want to set off any alarms yet.

The footsteps were growing closer to the morgue, the shadows disappearing as they did.

_Please, don't need anything from here. Please._

_My circle of protection, only that which is in the light can enter. You cannot see us, you cannot see us._

Skyler lifted up her cellphone, turning on the camera, setting it to record once the footsteps reached the room. They could hear whoever it was moving around.

"Let's see… Ah, the samples from the female. Perfect. Ah, pity we couldn't observe her more, but the autopsy was very telling."

Skyler and Eiji exchanged a disgusted look. He opened the door, just a crack to see who they were dealing with.

They were a woman, in their 40's if he had to guess, wearing a smock to cover them as they jotted down notes on a clipboard. Their dark, hair was tied back in a bun, red nails catching the overhead light.

She moved across the room to the morgue locker.

"Let's see… Today, we're doing the male. Comparing his cells, to the juvenile."

Skyler held up her bat, Eiji shook his head.

 _Let me smash._  She mouthed.

Eiji turned his attention back to her as Skyler held her up her phone to capture what was happening.

They both had to turn away as the morgue locker was opened. Skyler may have been recording, but neither wanted to see Daisuke's corpse.

_She's sick… This is sick…. We gotta get outta here._

It was closed after a few minutes. Skyler and Eiji pulled back before they could be spotted as Skyler turned off the camera.

She narrowed her eyes, holding up the bat one more time.

"Wait." He whispered so faintly that only she could hear. "We can't."

Even if he really wanted to. Oh, he was very tempted to let her go ham on this person.

_But, we can't go to jail either for assault._

He watched, noting her back was to them. He slowly slid the door open as they made their way out, back to the hall.

"Eiji." Chase hissed as they spotted their teammates standing near another doorway.

"How much did you get?" Lucian whispered as they huddled against the wall.

"... Stuff we shouldn't have on camera but it's enough damning evidence." Skyler whispered.

Lucian shook his head.

_We're all either gonna need therapy or booze after this. Probably both._

"Let's keep moving."

There were no more concrete hallways with one off rooms from here. They entered what used to be the largest room in the aquarium.

They all remembered the signs and advertisements from back then.

_I remember way back when it was Geistville's hidden secret that they had a Great White on display here with no issues._

_No one questioned when coven members worked here. Especially Predator Born like the twins…_

The tank itself stretched across a 50 foot radius, taking up the majority of the room. Once upon a time, it held one of the most majestic predators of the sea.

It didn't appear to be in use… At least, at this time. They noted it was set up more inside like an enrichment area for something to learn from… or someone.

_Hikaru._

Taking note of it, Eiji took another look, pressing his forehead against the glass.

"Are you here? Aika? Daisuke?" He whispered.

No movement…. at least, of shadows. He could see a faint movement far against the wall. He could barely see. It wasn't an issue when the Great White was the only thing in the tank. Everyone saw it clear as day, swimming about…

_That's him._

"We gotta get access to that tank." Eiji pointed to where he was looking, the others following suit.

There was no mistaking it. The small form huddled against the wall… was a predator born merfolk.

For a brief moment he was alone… then they saw them.

The shadowy forms of his parents, huddling around him in a protective ball.

"Hikaru…" He frowned, his heart breaking. "Please hang in there… Da-...I'm coming."

Lucian squeezed his shoulder.

"C'mon, let's find the stairwell. They have to have a means to get in there."

"Right. Skyler?"

"Already calling my buds at the department and filming."

He grinned. So far, they had avoided detection, even found who they were looking for.

_But it can't be that easy, can it?_

He moved away from the tank, ready to find more… only to nearly ram into a person.

"Oof!"

"Hey! Watch it you dumb intern!"

Eiji growled a bit as the man before him got up in his face. He was made very aware that they were not alone here.

"How about you watch your step, huh?"

The scientist narrowed his eyes, looking him over. Eiji froze up a little, adjusting his glasses.

"... Which department do you work under?"

Eiji swallowed hard.

"My colleagues and I are…"

Lucian clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oi, Tadashi, you dummy, remember?" He laughed. "We're with pathology!"

_Tadashi? I thought I was… Oh, Lucian you are clever._

"Oh yeah? What are you doing here then?"

Lucian shoved Eiji aside a little.

"Don't mind Tadashi, we're all here for the same glorious purpose aren't we? To prove to the world that we've finally made the discovery?"

The scientist studied him for a second before grinning.

"Very true."

"Yes." Lucian cleared his throat. "One of your associates sent me to get samples from the juvenile to compare to the deceased male."

The scientist smirked.

"Being thorough. Of course Susan would send a full team to get a bit of flesh from the dorsal."

Skyler hurried forward.

"That's right! Do you know where we can get the sling to keep him still?"

…  _You all can't be this smooth. They're not gonna just let us get near him right?_

"Hm… I'd have to get it from medical… Are you sure four of you can handle him? He's a biter."

"How hard would it be? He's 14."

"You should've been on the boat." He laughed. "We lost one but we had the three."

Skyler had her bat behind her back, sliding it into her jacket, keeping behind Chase. The man had his back to them.

"I see… Shall we walk and talk? You three wait here." Lucian gave Eiji a look as if asking permission.

He nodded.

"Yes… We'll go over the goals for the biopsy."

"Good, good."

Once they were out of sight, they kept close to each other.

"Seriously, something is wrong with these people." Chase whispered.

Eiji looked around. There were only a few scientists milling about, heading to their respective departments.

"We're not seeing the full picture. And I doubt we want to. We need to just play along."

"And then I smash?"

"Then you do whatever the heck you want."


	9. The Way Home

"So, since we weren't on the boat, I gotta ask… How did you dispatch the adults?" Lucian asked the scientist as he followed him.

"Hm? Thought it'd be obvious. Euthanasia, than cryogenics to preserve the coprses." The scientist smiled. "It was honestly rather easy once we had them under wraps. They'll do anything for their young. Quite different from normal sharks."

"Is that so? Did they… say anything? I just find it frustrating that you didn't try to talk to them first, to study their intelligence."

"That's what the juvenile is for. The adults were already past their prime anyways."

_Just keep talking. The court is gonna eat this up. You all are going to jail for murder._

"Honestly, isn't it exciting? We're introducing a new species to the world!"

The scientist opened up the door to the supply room, sliding a rather hefty cart with a collapsible sling on it.

"Oof, here!"

"Thanks… Mind if I ask you one more thing?"

"Hm?"

Lucian rushed him, slamming the man into the wall, grabbing him by his neck.

"How much does this hurt?"

"AUGH!"

_These sickos… They were a couple. They were in love. They were trying to raise a family._

"I'm going to ruin your life." He whispered before hitting a pressure point as the man slid to the floor unconscious. Lucian looked through the man's pockets, finding an ID, a keycard… and the man's wallet.

"... This'll do." He took out the cash in the wallet, pocketing it. "Consider it your payment for me NOT killing you."

He grabbed a few other supplies before hurrying off with the cart, locking the supply room behind him, leaving the man where he was. No one would be going there, at least, not right now. He knew Eiji wanted in and out as fast as he could.

Soon as he was in the room with the tank, he composed himself, waving his "colleagues" over.

"Got 'im. Our guide had to… go away." He smiled thinly, a cold look in his eyes.

No one wanted to know what he meant by that.

"What do you got for us?" Eiji asked.

He held up the key card, a wicked grin coming across his face.

"...Oh, you absolute genius." Eiji rubbed his hands together. "Let's roll."

"Right, just follow me. I saw an elevator in the hall."

"Perfect."

They hurried off, heading right on to the next level of the building.

Now, they were on the level that lead to the tops of the different tanks. Most were empty, nothing but concrete awaiting below.

"Just act normal. Perfectly normal."

"We're alone." Lucian looked up and down the hall, scoffing a bit. "Besides, I wanna have a few words with the rest of 'em."

"Lucian, we can't go to jail for killing murderers. I'm already pulling in enough favors so we don't get slapped with vigilante justice." Skyler hissed, smacking his shoulder.

"I know, I know."

Chase looked around, noting the cameras in the area were on the ground. He occasionally got a glimpse of a shadow along the wall.

"I think we're getting a warm welcome."

"Good."

Before long, they were at the old Great White enclosure. The filters caused the water to ripple and shift on the surface.

EIji turned to his team, giving them a serious look, taking off his glasses.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready. Hikaru's not gonna come to the surface willingly. He knows their tricks." Skyler frowned, looking down into the depths. "One of us is gonna have to go in… Unless…"

"He's also still a shark." Eiji knelt in front of the water, rolling up his sleeve, reaching his hand in, splashing at the surface of the water, creating ripples that disrupted the filter, creating a sound.

They didn't have all day to wait for him. If he didn't come up on his own after this, Eiji would go in himself… but he wanted to give the kid a chance to make his own decision.

"Come on Hikaru…" He whispered.

Chase kept his BB gun aimed at the hallway, not taking his eyes off of it.

Skyler pulled out her bat, stirring the water with it, causing more ripples.

_These movements should at least make him curious. It should be close enough to the "yummy hum" regular sharks fall for._

There was movement below, coming right up at them.

"Do you hear that?" Lucian whispered.

"Their stupid hum trick? Or the footsteps?"

"The footsteps."

They narrowed their eyes, getting into position.

"Lucian, you keep by EIji, Hikaru might be hurt." Skyler pulled her bat out of the water. "Eiji?"

"Skyler… Go sma-ACK!"

A sandpapery hand gripped his as tight as they could, clawed fingers digging into his skin. Eiji bit his lip, bracing himself as Hikaru pulled hard, nearly sending him into the water.

"Whoa! Hikaru! Easy! Easy! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

The boy's head surfaced for a moment, his eyes full of anger as he pulled harder.

"Liar…" He hissed. "Liar…"

"Easy… Easy…" He pulled out his pendent, showing it to him. "I'm like you!"

Hikaru froze up, hesitating, swimming closer, curiosity coming to his eyes.

"You're not with them?" He murmured.

Eiji shook his head, giving him a gentle look.

"I promise, I'm not with them. You can trust me."

Hikaru growled, moving back.

Eiji frowned, reaching into his bag, turning the ghost box up to full volume.

" _Hikaru."_ The box blared out, in its monotone voice. " _Hikaru, we are here."_

That, made the boy pause.

"... You can see them?"

"No… but my son can. And they lead me to Hideki. My name is Eiji. I'm from the Memoria coven."

Hikaru sunk deeper, eyes growing wider.

Eiji held his free hand out to him.

"C'mon. Your mom and dad helped us every step of the way. We can send these people to jail."

"I… I can see Hideki?" Hikaru's eyes were dark, keeping his distance… still keeping a grip on Eiji, in case he had to pull him into the water with him. He was faster. He reasoned he could outswim a human running for their life.

He wanted to trust him so badly… but he was still scared. The outside world seemed like a far away dream, compared to the way he was living now.

_A test subject, ran day in and day out. Fed stuff that's not even fit for cats. Poked and prodded. Mocked…._

His eyes stung, reaching for Eiji's hand.

"You can see Hideki. We're going home right now. Okay?" Eiji grasped his hand, pulling the boy up, partially lifting him out of the water.

"P-Promise?" His tail swished, unsure… something felt wrong.

"I promise."

An alarm blared overhead, causing them to jump.

"Sorry to interrupt such a sweet theft-ACK!"

"LIKE HECK YOUR INTERRUPTING THEM!"

Eiji looked over just as Skyler swung her bat at a guard's head, knocking him unconscious.

Chase was using the end of his BB gun to hold another back.

"You guys better get your butts moving! Time is not on our side anymore!"

Hikaru huddled against Eiji, shaking like a leaf.

"It's okay. You're okay." He looked at the guard with disgust. "What do you wanna do to him?"

Hikaru looked between the adults before a dark look crossed his eyes.

"Into the water…."

"You heard the boy! Eiji, go!" Lucian slid the keycard into his front pocket. "Swipe this on any doors you see and make a break for it."

"Right."

"You thought it'd be that easy?" Hikaru asked, as Eiji bolted off with him.

"Let's just say I was hoping faking being a horrible person would work."

It wasn't long before the team rushed to catch up to them, Chase's BB gun missing.

"Took all my effort to not go over the side too." He panted as they entered the elevator.

"Basement level." Hikaru whispered to Eiji. "They brought me in through there. It'll go outside. We are going outside… right?"

"All the way out." Eiji held him close, cradling him in his arms.

While Hikaru was trying to keep quiet to keep minimum exposure away from them, he knew it was just a matter of time.

"One small problem…" Hikaru reached behind him, brushing a piece of plastic.

"... Frick." Eiji knelt down, turning him around seeing a tag protruding from the boy's dorsal fin. "Be honest, does that hurt?"

"It did when they put it in. I know how to pull it out though. They can't track me without it. This is tag number three." Hikaru fumbled for it behind him. It was harder to grab it, dripping water like crazy. "If I change back it'll be stuck in me still."

"We're almost to the basement."

Skyler checked her phone, noting a message.

"One of my friends from the force just messaged me. They're already storming the building from the front."

"So we go out the back!" Eiji helped Hikaru reach the tag, making sure it didn't shift, until the boy could unclip it.

It took a few minutes, the boy sighing in relief as the tag fell free from his fin. The next time he transformed into this form, the hole would be fully healed.

"How long does it take to change back?" Eiji asked.

Hikaru sighed shakily, looking at his form. He was so tired. It normally was easy to force a shift back to human, but right now… He wasn't sure.

"I… I don't think I can… Not right now. You guys have no idea how hard they ran me until you guys showed up." Hikaru looked up at the team, a frown on his face. "... Did you mean it? About… them going to jail?"

"Every word." Eiji offered his arms to him, the boy wrapping his own around his neck. He stood, lifting him up.

"Thank you."

The basement floor opened up to them, rushing out.

"Left!" Hikaru cried out as Eiji veered that way. "The door's this way!"

"Right!"

He fumbled for the keycard, sliding it into the door as it was pushed open into the light of day as the sun shone down on them.

There was chaos outside, police were swarming the building.

"Skyler? Be honest, are we gonna be screwed if we leave now?" Chase asked, crossing his arms. "I mean, we did our damage."

"I'll handle this…. Buuut." She grabbed Lucian by the arm. "I'll need Lucy."

"HEY! What did I say about LUCY!?"

"Chase, go with them. I got this."

Chase nodded, hurrying off to handle damage control. Eiji slowed his jog to a walk, knees becoming shaky as he reached his van.

"We're almost home free, kiddo."

"Deki…?"

"Deki's gonna spoil you like crazy." Eiji unlocked the car, setting Hikaru along the back seat.

The boy's eyes were drooping, threatening to close at any time. He didn't want to sleep yet. He wanted to know exactly what was happening.

Eiji squeezed his hand, giving him a gentle smile.

"You're a tough one. I can appreciate that. I'm a twin too."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. Older than my sister by ten minutes. How about you?"

"Five minutes older… Deki's technically my "little" brother."

"You're a good big brother then for hanging in there so long."

Hikaru shrugged, curling up on himself. He was quiet, his body shaking still.

Eiji frowned, hesitating before looking through the van, finding a blanket Carmen had stashed in there. Mainly for the times where Ken had dozed off.

"Is this okay?"

Hikaru looked at him, nodding a little.

"Yeah… Thanks."

"Welcome." Eiji wrapped him up.

Hikaru curled up more… sniffling, as he tried to hide it.

Eiji frowned, sitting beside him, stroking his back.

"I'm so sorry, Hikaru."

"Why…? Why us?" He whispered, a small sob escaping him. "What'd I do bad? What'd Okaa-san and Otou-san do bad?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I promise that." Eiji kept stroking his back, frowning. "You didn't deserve anything that happened… and I can't promise everything's gonna be perfect."

"Nope… Hello foster family… New town…"

Eiji shook his head, confusing him.

"When I said we're going home… Hikaru, you boys are NOT going to be alone in this. I won't allow that."

Hikaru sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Why?" He sniffled. "Why do you wanna help two freak kids and risk getting killed like that?"

Eiji gave him a gentle look.

"Because, I'm a dad too. If someone murdered me I'd want someone to watch out for my son. And…" He sighed shakily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ho boy, I wanted to tell you when we got you back to your brother, but you two really are similar, y'know that?"

Hikaru tilted his head.

Eiji smiled a little.

"My friend, Skyler, she's a social worker. She's helping my wife and I." He offered an arm to him. "Hikaru… we want to adopt you and Hideki."

…  _What?_

The boy gave him a bewildered look, tilting his head.

"Why?"

"Like I said, we want to give you a chance. I can't turn back time… but we can make sure you guys have a chance to just be kids." Eiji gave him a warm look. "To go on dates, to go after your dreams, get into mischief and feel weird, in the way every normal teen does."

"That… That sounds amazing…" Hikaru sniffled, looking down. "I… I'm sorry. I just don't…"

"Don't know how to process all this right now?"

He nodded, wiping at his eyes again.

"But I do want that… I wanna… I wanna be normal. I wanna tinker with my stuff again, I wanna eat normal food and rough house with my brother and… and…"

Hikaru lunged forward, tackling Eiji a bit, hugging him tightly. Eiji brought his arms around him, stroking his back.

"I wanna go home…" He sobbed a little. "Please… just take me home."

Eiji hummed softly, rocking back and forth a little.

"We're gonna take you home, kiddo. To Hideki. You can meet my wife… and our youngest son. You okay with having a really young little brother?"

"How little?"

"He's just six."

Hikaru chuckled a little.

"Just a lil shark pup…" He relaxed a bit, curling up to Eiji… his dark brown eyes sliding closed. A small glow overtook his form, as a long tail became lanky legs. Rough, shark skin adorned with tiger stripes faded to pale skin, the fins on his head, fading away into messy black hair.

He was dressed in a purple t-shirt and khaki shorts, but he was there.

Eiji held him close, stroking his hair, taking in the boy before him.

_Safe and sound._

_Right where you belong._

ooooo

"Hikaru."

He winced, rolling away from whoever was speaking. He was just so comfy. He didn't want to move. It was warm… So warm…

_Where am I though?_

"Hikaru, wake up buddy."

He opened his eyes slowly, looking around blearily. He was still wrapped up in the blanket, strapped into the car. He was still leaning on Eiji at that.

"Hey there." Eiji smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Y-Yeah…" He paused, yawning into his hand. He buried his face into Eiji's jacket, not quite ready to move just yet. He stopped, looking at his hands, opening and closing them slowly.

Not having to stay in his predator born form to keep alive in the water… He was actually himself again. He grinned, tears of joy stinging his eyes.

"I'm…" He laughed a little. "I'm really okay."

"That's right, kiddo." He ruffled his hair, grinning. "You changed back after you fell asleep."

"Good…" He yawned again, shaking his head. "Alright, I'm up." Hikaru, looked up at Eiji, giving him a grin. "I'm ready."

"Come on then."

He helped him out of the car towards the house. Unlike Hideki, Hikaru didn't even blink at the large house. He took note of it, more so wondering where his brother was in this large house.

Eiji didn't even get to open the door before it was thrown open.

"HIKARU!"

The boy cried out as Hideki tackle hugged him right to the floor. His eyes went wide, looking up at his twin.

"You're okay… You're okay…" Hideki laughed, hugging him tightly.

Hikaru returned the embrace, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Yeah… M'right here. Nii-san's here."

"Karu-Nii…" Hideki nuzzled him, a churr escaping. His grip tightened a little, keeping his sibling close to him. "Sorry, I-"

"Missed you too." Hikaru finished, tears of joy running down his face. "I'm home… I'm really home."

"We're home."

The twins looked up at the towering house, the last of the daylight bouncing off the windows.

It wasn't the house they grew up in… It would take time to adjust.

Hikaru ruffled his hair, helping Hideki to his feet.

"So, where's this room I was told about?"

Hideki chuckled, pulling him inside.

"First, come meet the rest."

Carmen and Eiji were just inside, sharing an embrace. They had been watching, keeping their distance to let the boys have their moment. Ken was hiding behind his mother, a timid look on the child's face.

"Hikaru, this is Carmen and Ken. They're part of the family too."

Hikaru bowed a little.

"Thank you for… for taking us in and…. and for everything."

Carmen smiled gently.

"You're family now. We'll always have our family's back."

"Even weird shark kids?"

"Oh, especially."

Ken hurried up to him, tilting his head.

"Uh… Hi?"

"Are you a new big brother too?"

Hikaru knelt down to his level, ruffling his hair up, eliciting a giggle.

"Sure am. Anytime you need me, I got your back."

"Yay!"

Hikaru yelped as Ken tackle hugged him, but didn't fall over this time. Instead, he just lifted him into his arms, leaning on his twin a little.

"So, what do you think, Bro?" Hideki asked, smiling.

"I think… I think this is what our parents would've wanted." Hikaru replied, looking up to Eiji and Carmen.

"Alright you three, c'mere!" Carmen brought all three boys into a bear hug, eliciting laughter from them.

Eiji chuckled, bringing out his phone for a quick picture.

"Welcome to the family boys. Welcome home."


	10. Adjustments

_The water was so cold… Why did they keep it so cold?_

_He shivered, bringing his arms around himself._

" _Five more laps then your done for today. Go."_

_He looked up to where the voice was coming from._

_Why? Why order him about? It wasn't his idea to be here in the first place._

" _Hikaru…"_

_It wasn't his idea… to have his parents' spirits have to protect him after they were killed._

" _Hikaru…"_

" _ **WHERE ARE MY PARENTS? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!?"**_

" _ **Shhh… You don't need to worry your head about the other test subjects."**_

" _ **Please… I'll do anything! Just tell me!"**_

" _ **... They were dispatched two hours ago."**_

" _ **No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"Hikaru."

Hikaru gasped, shooting up in bed, his heart racing, panting trying to catch his breath. The room was dark, save for the moonlight that drifted in from his window.

_That's right… I'm not in the lab anymore…_

"Hikaru?"

His head snapped to the side, seeing Hideki was standing next to him, holding his pillow.

There was concern in his eyes, laying a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"You dreamt about it too?"

He sighed shakily, nodding, making room on the bed for his brother.

"Yeah… I… I dreamt about when they first started running me through that course…."

Hideki frowned, climbing up beside him, bringing an arm around his shoulders.

"I saw… I'm so sorry that happened… I'm sorry I wasn't there-"

"Don't!" He snapped a little before taking a deep breath, composing himself. Hideki was technically his "little" brother. He had to be responsible. "Don't apologize for something you can't help… They probably would've killed you too."

Hideki hugged him tightly.

"Still…"

Hikaru returned the embrace as the two lied back in the bed, huddling close.

It had been a long last couple of days. Finalizing paperwork, giving statements to the police, getting what was still at their parents' house. Most of it wound up in basement storage, the rest, the boys put up in their rooms, recreating what their setups used to be before. But nightmares still were a pain to deal with.

Especially, when they were so intense that sometimes both twins dreamt about the same thing.

"We should tell them tomorrow." Hideki yawned a little, burrowing his face into his pillow. "I don't wanna lose more sleep."

Hikaru brought the blanket up around him, laying down again.

"Yeah… Me too." He closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "Sides… the ceremony's on Friday."

"Don't remind me…" Hideki pulled the blanket up over his head. "I didn't wanna go back to the water just yet."

"That says a lot, considering if you had your choice we'd have all lived in Cacharadon for life instead of just a few months."

"... That was different."

Hikaru brought an arm over him.

"I know."

_I know all too well._

He nuzzled Hideki, humming softly. He didn't want either of them to sleep just yet. Not with minds fogged over with nightmares and memories that were all too fresh.

Hideki smiled a little, recognizing the tune. A song their mother had sung to them when they were small… and still did, even if now it was in dreams.

"And all the light will be, will be… and all the waves, the sea…" Hikaru sung softly, breaking off into humming once more.

"And all the waves, the sea… And all the light will be…" Hideki yawned, nuzzling his twin, sighing in content.

_Full moon swims, Mom's Enya music blasting in the car on that rocky beach…_

_I promise, I'm gonna take care of him… I promise._

"Hey… Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

Hideki smiled faintly, closing his eyes.

"I'm glad you're back."

Hikaru smiled softly, curling up beside him.

"I'm glad to be back."

oooooo

Carmen yawned, heading out of the master bedroom. She had to get an early start if everyone was going to eat on time.

She swore the last few days had gone by like a blur. From a mother of one, open to the idea of trying for another, to suddenly having three.

She stopped short by Hikaru's room, listening in.

He was still fast asleep… they both were, curled up beside each other. She peered in, noting one of the boys had kicked off the blanket in the middle of the night.

_They have to get up soon… but I can spare them a few more minutes._

She went in, dusting off the blanket before tucking the boys back in. She looked them over, sighing in content.

These were her boys now.

_They're really my kids now…._

_I can't replace Aika, but I'm gonna do everything in my power to be a good mother to them._

She kissed their foreheads, starting to make her way out… wincing as Hideki let out a yawn, sitting up.

The boy stretched, wincing as his joints cracked, looking to her blearily.

"... Ohayo…"

"Morning…" She put a finger to her lips. "You can go back to sleep. It's okay."

Hideki shook his head, getting out of bed, making sure Hikaru was still fully covered.

"Nah…" He followed her out, closing the door behind them. "What's goin on today? More legal stuff?  _Another_  check up?"

"Nope, none of that. We got a reprieve from that mijo."

Hideki smiled, keeping close to her as they headed for the kitchen.

"I really like it when you say that."

Carmen smiled, ruffling up his hair a little.

"You're my son." She straightened up. "Now, you wanna help me make breakfast?"

"I was hoping. Things have been so crazy lately, I've never gotten to really help out." Hideki grinned sheepishly. "And your food is so yummy. I really wanna learn how to make it."

"Maybe we can help each other. You good with Japanese cooking?"

"My specialty!"

"I suck at it. Nothing ever tastes the way it does when Eiji cooks. Maybe you could give me a hand?"

Hideki beamed, grabbing up an apron hanging off the island, tying it on.

"It'd be my pleasure."

They got right to work, the kitchen soon turning into a flurry of activity.

Carmen watched him out of the corner of her eye, noting how fast he moved, all across the kitchen without missing a single beat.

This was one of the few times he was truly relaxed. He could just focus on the meal that was forming before him, adjusting the flavors.

"Alright, the trick for a really delicious miso soup is this." Hideki carefully placed about half a teaspoon of miso into the ladle, using a set of metal chopsticks to whisk it into the broth. "You go, just a little at a time until it's how you like it." He poured a bit out into two tasting spoons. "Here."

Carmen took a taste, sighing happily at the mellow flavor.

"Oh, that is the good stuff."

"Right? I like about this much, with a little bit extra because we're adding tofu that'll really suck all the flavor up." Hideki watched her for a moment as he went to cut the tofu… twirling the knife in his hand before doing so.

"Hey! No one likes a show off but me." She laughed.

"Hee?"

_Even with what he deems as simple he has such a passion for it… I wonder…_

"Hideki?"

"Hm?" He looked up.

Carmen stirred the pot on the stove, giving him a curious look.

"How much do you like cooking?"

He smiled, looking back down at the cutting board.

"Cooking just has always been a part of me. Ever since I was little and helping Okaa-san in the kitchen." He chuckled a little. "I was always getting in her way, wanting to know what magic she was making in that tiny kitchen back in Tokyo."

"Aww… That's wonderful." She hurried by him to set another pod in their coffee maker, sighing happily as the aroma of fresh coffee made itself present.

He snickered.

"Whaaat?"

"No, sorry just…" Hideki snickered again, giving her a grin. "You sound just like Hikaru!"

Carmen blinked.

"Wait… Hikaru already drinks coffee!?"

"Only during competition stuff for his robotics club stuff. or when he's tinkering. All night. "

She eyed the cup.

"I guess I should be glad it's only certain occasions, eh?"

"Yeah, he's trying to get better about it. Used to be really bad during cram sessions for school." Hideki rolled his eyes. "Otou-san had to cut him off."

Carmen frowned a little.

"Right…"

" _You two don't have to call us anything you don't want to. We're fine if you just wanna call us by our names, or even just "Hey you," it's your decision, boys. There is no pressure."_

_The twins were confused, giving Carmen and Eiji bewildered looks. They had just come back from the court hearing about custody being given to the Miyamotos… They were confused to say the least._

" _Why?" Hikaru asked, tilting his head._

" _Because, we don't wanna replace your parents. We love you and want the best for you… including what you're comfortable calling us by." Carmen explained._

" _Well, we already talked about that." Hideki rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip._

_Hikaru looked up at the ceiling._

" _Otou-san and Okaa-san. Father and Mother. That's how we'll call our..." Hikaru looked down. "Our late parents.."_

" _If it's okay with you guys."_

" _Of course."_

_They're good kids._

She shook her head, trying to get back to her previous train of thought before she snapped her fingers.

"Hideki, where do you want to go with cooking?"

"Eh?" He gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Well… I wanna get to know you better. I wanna know what your passions are, your dreams… All that."

He grinned sheepishly.

"Well… promise not to laugh?"

"Mother's honor." She smiled softly.

"Well… I wanna open a restaurant." He said quietly. "One with all kinds of techniques and good food, for really good prices, so people all over can come and get a good meal. I wanna make people happy with what I make for them." He gave her a small grin. "Like you."

Carmen smiled softly.

"Oh, mijo…"

"What do you think?"

"I think, we'll be setting up a culinary school trust fund too."

She squeaked a little when he rushed to her, hugging her tightly.

"You mean it?!" He asked, an excited look in his eyes.

Carmen brought an arm around him, kissing his head.

"I promise. And when you open that restaurant, I'll be first in line." She cupped his cheek a little. "Okay?"

Hideki smiled brightly.

"Okay!" He chirped before hurrying back to the stove. "You're so cool!"

Carmen grinned to herself.

_Heh… I'm the "cool" mom._

oooooo

"BIG BROTHER!"

Hikaru yelped as he was awoken. He coughed, trying to catch his breath, looking up… to see the big blue eyes of Ken looking down at him. The little boy had a bright smile on his face, sitting on his chest.

"Good morning!" He chirped.

It took him a moment to register what just happened before groaning, trying to pull his pillow over his head.

"Nooo, not morning. Go back to bed."

"Nuh uh, I know that trick!" He giggled before flinging the pillow away. "C'mon, wake up!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, smirking. Before Ken could respond, the teen lunged up, pulling him into his arms.

"RAWR!"

"EEEP!" He squealed, wiggling up a storm. "The monster has me!"

"BWUAHAHAHAHA!" Hikaru laughed, messing up his hair even more. "THE KING OF THE PREDATOR BORN HAS DESCENDED!"

"EEEEK!" Ken laughed harder, squirming. "OKAMI! HALP!"

"Not even dogs can save you now!"

_Heh… Reminds me of when me and Deki were this little. We jumped on our parents a lot to wake them up too…_

Hikaru stopped after a moment, hugging Ken close to him.

_I'm still tired…_

"Hikaru?" Ken asked, tilting his head.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

Hikaru smiled, exhaustion in his eyes.

"I will be kiddo. You ever have bad dreams?"

Ken fumbled with his fingers, nodding.

"All the time." He said softly, looking down. "Of lots of stuff."

Hikaru ruffled his hair.

"I had bad dreams last night."

Ken leaned up, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Shark Pup. C'mon, let's go see your-our family." He lifted him up, carrying him out. "Where is your fluff ball anyways?"

"I dunno." Ken blinked. "Kami usually always comes when I call."

There was a whimpering coming from the kitchen as they made their way in… trying not to laugh.

Okami was laying at Hideki's feet, whining every time he flipped the rolled omelette he was making.

"Okaaamiii!" Ken whined, hopping out of Hikaru's arms. "You silly!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Can never trust anyone around Deki's cooking. They all become entranced." he snuck up behind his twin, ruffling up his hair. "Nya! You freakin food siren!"

"HEY! KARU!"

Carmen giggled, shaking her head.

"Hikaru, Ken, help me set the table. Hideki, go get Eiji, please?"

"Kay!"

"Si, Mommy!" Ken hugged her around the waist before hurrying to do as asked.

It wasn't long before Eiji came down the stairs, the man still wearing his pajamas.

"Morning…" He yawned, kissing Carmen on the cheek. "How are all my favorite people?"

"Starving." Carmen nuzzled him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Barely." He tucked his head into her neck, sighing heavily. "M'just so tired."

"I know, mi amor…" She stroked his back. "Now, make yourself comfortable. Breakfast is ready."

"Oh." He looked at the spread, giving her a wide eyed look, more awake now.

It was a full traditional Japanese breakfast. The kind he usually made on the weekend.

"... You did this!?"

"We did it together." Hideki smiled, setting the rice cooker down on the table, serving himself. "I wanted to help."

Eiji smiled, sitting down, putting his hands together.

"This is gonna be wonderful. Alright. together now!"

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!"

 _This is just what I needed. Oooh sweet glorious food._  He closed his eyes, sighing happily.

"Hideki, you are a genius in the kitchen."

The boy beamed.

"T-Thank you."

"That's my bro." Hikaru offered a fist bump. "Great job, Otouto."

"Hee." He met it. "Thanks Hikaru… Did you ever get back to sleep?"

"... Moderately?" He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "There's just… a lot on my mind lately."

Eiji and Carmen exchanged a concerned look.

"You don't have to tell us right away…" Carmen laid a hand on his shoulder. "But we want to help if we can."

Hikaru fidgeted, looking down. He shook his head.

"Hey." She tilted his chin up. "We're never gonna judge you. No pressure, but I have your back." She gave him a serious look. "You're my son now too."

Hikaru smiled faintly.

"Yeah… I know." He played with his food a little. "I'm just… I guess I'm still not… me again."

"That's okay." Carmen squeezed his shoulder.

"Like Carmen said, we got your back." Eiji gave him a reassuring look. "We'll get you the help you need. Both of you."

"I… I guess it wouldn't hurt. To see someone about all this." Hikaru propped his chin up. "I'm just… I'm so tired."

"That's what'll happen. Honestly, I'm proud of you for speaking up." Eiji's gaze softened. "This makes it a bit easier. I actually did make an appointment for you both. Separate therapists but if you want the same one-"

"Same one!"

Hikaru looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that why you were up all night?"

Eiji rubbed the back of his neck.

"Guilty as charged. You guys have been through stuff. No kids your age should've had to endure."

"And we just want the best."

Hikaru leaned over, hugging Carmen with his free arm, relaxing a little bit.

"... Thank you."

"You're welcome, mijo."

_I just…. I can't do this alone._

_But it's okay. I'm gonna get better._

_I'm gonna be okay._


	11. In All the Waves

The day had come.

As much as they didn't want it to… It was time.

Hideki was up first, cooking up a storm in the kitchen, mostly to distract himself. His mind kept jumping back to it every time he heard a whisper brush past his ear or a phantom hand ruffled his hair.

They knew…

They knew that it was time.

_Deep breaths… Deep breaths…_

_They have to pass on._

_Staying here, isn't good for them._

_Not unless they become Remembered but even then, they'd be limited._

So, he did the thing he knew best - he prepared the offerings to make when they completed the rituals. To ensure his parents had something to take with them where they were going.

Hikaru was still asleep, the boy exhausted from the night prior.

Their first therapy sessions had gone as well as they could have expected.

_It was crazy figuring out what times worked best. Having us there together wasn't helpful._

It had been decided Hikaru would have his sessions three times a month in the mornings while Hideki's were in the afternoon.

"Hm… Okaa-san always liked smoked salmon in her rice balls… Do we got some?" Hideki hummed in thought before rummaging through the cabinets.

It was still strange, he would admit. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was at first just tearing through them, but he was getting more comfortable.

"You lookin for this?"

Hideki jumped, yelping as he smacked his head right on the cabinet he was kneeling in front of.

"YOWCH!" He looked to see Ken, standing behind him, holding a packet in his hands. The little boy's eyes were wide, giving him a bewildered look.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked, tilting his head. "That looked like it hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, m'fine." He rubbed his head, wincing, before taking what Ken had, looking it over. "Yup, this'll do."

"That's for offering for the dead, right?" Ken huddled up to his side, peering over the counter. "Can I help?"

"Sure, Kenny. Let's get you a step stool though… You ever do a ritual like this?"

Ken shook his head.

"I do protection stuff. Great grandma is teachin' me how to read tarot cards… but I've never passed a soul on." He frowned. "... Are you sure it's what you guys want though?"

Hideki sighed heavily, going back to work.

"If I had to be honest, no. I'm still not sure… But it's not the same. Feeling their presence, randomly hearing whispers or seeing them randomly as apparitions…" Hideki sighed, lowering his gaze. "I don't want that for them. That's just existing."

Ken laid a hand on his arm.

"I'll help Daddy and them cross them over then."

Hideki smiled softly.

"Thanks, Otouto."

"Hee?"

oooooo

Hikaru, was exhausted when he was eventually roused to get ready.

He had barely slept, tossing and turning all night.

Memories of the last few weeks trying to creep into his mind.

"Do we got the shells?"

"Yup."

"The altar tile?"

"Yup."

"Dad's spear?"

"Yup. And Mom's…" Hideki looked down at the item in his hand.

It was a comb. There was no use for Aika to have it in the sea. It was for pure jewelry. For when she was out and about on land. It was adorned with seashells and sea glass, that shimmered in the light. Even now, he could see it clear as day in his mind's eye.

Hikaru smiled, taking the comb, fixing it into his twin's hair.

"You're always gentle, trying to take care of everyone." He chuckled. "You're a lot like Okaa-san. So, you should wear it. Least, for her."

"I really am huh?" Hideki felt the jewelry, chuckling a little. "I'm tired like her too."

"I think we're both gonna be tired for awhile, Bro." Hikaru held his arm out to him as Hideki huddled up to him.

They were on the beach now. The team, Carmen, Ken… Everyone was here.

Hikaru held his twin close to him, nuzzling a little.

"You know, you actually pull off that comb."

"Heh, maybe…" Hideki pulled back, sighing heavily, offering his sibling a hand. "You ready?"

"No." Hikaru took it, following him to where the rest were waiting. "I'm not ready at all."

"Good. Neither am I."

Eiji looked to them, concern in his eyes.

"Holding up alright?"

The twins shook their heads. They looked down at the water that was coming up from the tide.

This was the beach they had last been with their parents on. Eiji had offered to make the trek to any other beach or pier in Geistville or beyond… but the twins had other plans in mind.

_This was the last time we were all together and a normal family._

_This is the best place to say goodbye._

"We will be." Hikaru spoke up, picking up his father's spear, a weapon crafted from driftwood, carved and polished until smooth. The handle was wrapped in old rope, from a net Daisuke had freed himself from as a teenager. The end was made up of a stone he had sharpened and carved until it was a deadly weapon.

He hadn't taken it that day.

" _It is yours now."_ A voice whispered in his ear as the boy gripped the weapon tighter.

He used the blunt end of the spear to draw a large circle in the sand, large enough for all to stand in it. Hideki followed behind him, laying seashells Aika had collected all her life into the pattern of a star.

Eiji and Ken followed, drawing a circle of salt into the grooves in the sand.

"Alright, everyone, stand in a circle." Eiji spoke up, lighting a few candles set into mason jars in the center of the circle. Hideki stepped up beside him, setting down his food offerings as well.

Hikaru was the last, setting his father's spear into the ground so it stood, pointing to the sky.

_There's no going back._

Eiji lit a leaf of sage, moving it around the circle.

_It's time._

"My circle of protection, only that which is in the light can enter. Only that which is in the light can enter…" He stopped beside Carmen, taking her hand into his. "Only that which is in the light can enter."

Hikaru and Hideki squeezed each other's hands.

Hideki closed his eyes tightly, swallowing hard.

"I call to my mother, Aika Kishimoto. A woman who put her family first, no matter what. Who always had an open heart and a full plate to anyone who needed her." Hideki's voice cracked, his shoulders shaking. "I love you, Mom. I thank you for saving my life that day… I thank you for bringing me and Hikaru into this world. As… As your son, I now ask to release you from it."

There was no prepared or set ritual. Just what felt right.

Warmth spread around the twins shoulders in a ghostly embrace. The scent of vanilla mixing with the sea spray that blew around them.

The candles flickered.

For the others, all they saw was the same shadow of a woman…

For Hikaru and Hideki… They only saw her when the boys opened their eyes. Her black hair flowing in the eternal wind, the comb Hideki now wore, in her hair, a ghostly copy. Her eyes shining with warmth and love…

No longer a drowned corpse.

No longer having to bear the grudge against her murderers.

Ken looked from the woman to the twins, smiling innocently.

"Your mommy's really pretty."

"Yeah…" Hikaru's voice cracked as he wiped at his eyes. "She really is."

Hideki squeezed his hand tightly, giving him a nod.

Hikaru sighed shakily.

It was his turn.

"I call, to my father, Daisuke Kishimoto. The finest hunter you could've ever hoped to meet. A man whom many would've considered unstoppable but no one would've guessed, that same man would stay up late tinkering with me on robots and little toys." Hikaru smiled a little. "I thank you for all the gifts you gave me. For all the knowledge I'll pass on to my children… I thank you for protecting me from harm when I was captured and alone. But now, I release you from your duty. I release you to Mom, to go with her."

The team looked around them as the wind picked up again. There was no scents… but a strong presence around them. Strength that seemed to command even the wind to quiet after a moment.

The candles flickered before a man's shadow joined Aika's… as Daisuke's spirit manifested before his children.

His short, messy hair blew around him as he took Aika's hands, a warm gaze in his brown eyes. He touched his forehead to her, a silent chuckle escaping him.

No longer trapped.

No longer bound.

"Mother, Father…." The twins spoke at once. "We love you. We hope you find light."

"We hope you find rest… and may you be greeted by our ancestors."

Aika and Daisuke shifted their gaze to their sons, smiling warmly. The candles below them flickering.

"We love you."

This time, everyone heard it.

Their energy so powerful and strong, enough to manifest their voices without machines.

"We love you forever. Take care of each other."

Their gaze flickered to Eiji and Carmen, as to them, the shadows moved closer.

"Take care of our children."

Carmen nodded, her voice catching in her throat. She understood how important that request was.

"I will."

"We will… Together." Eiji squeezed her hand tightly.

Hideki and Hikaru couldn't tear their gazes away.

"Goodbye."

Aika and Daisuke gave their children one last smile, turning away as they floated away from the circle, flickering away as the candles blew out, a powerful wave rolling in, washing part of the circle away.

As the circle closed and the energy faded away, the twins looked to each other.

Tears were running down their faces.

"We're gonna be okay." Hikaru hugged Hideki tightly. "We're gonna be just fine."

"Forever." Hideki returned the embrace.

Ken hugged onto his new brothers.

"Is this okay?"

Hikaru laughed a little, wiping at his eyes, scooping him up onto his shoulders.

"Oh, come here you!"

"Eeep!"

Eiji and Carmen walked over to them, bringing their arms around the boys.

"You did great." Eiji murmured. "I am so proud of you both. Of all of you."

"That was beautiful." Carmen wiped at her eyes.

Hideki and Hikaru exchanged a warm look, huddling close.

_This is exactly what they would've wanted._

_We got a crazy aunt, two weird uncles, a little brother who'll need us to guide him… and parents to have our backs._

Hikaru looked out at the sea.

_We're gonna be okay._


	12. Dream Walkers

Dream Walkers

"So, he's been hiding it… because he's worried he'll worry us?" Carmen frowned, peering into Ken's room. The six year old had fallen asleep, exhaustion finally getting to him.

 _I picked the worst day to see a client face to face. My baby needed me and I wasn't here…_ She bit her lip.

"Eiji... "

Eiji frowned, bringing an arm around her, following her gaze.

"I know…"

Ken whimpered in his sleep, rolling over.

Carmen hurried over, shaking him.

"What do we do?" She asked as Ken started to stir. "If he can't sleep for more than an hour…"

Eiji sighed heavily, leaning on the door.

"We get more coven members involved. Skyler knows a therapist who specializes in dreams. More specifically, helping kids overcome night terrors."

"Well, where do they work? What hospital?"

Ken yawned, giving his mother a bewildered look before curling up against her side, dozing again.

Carmen gave her husband a pleading look.

"She doesn't work for a hospital. She basically runs her practice solo. All I have to do is call and she'll come here." Eiji explained, kneeling with his wife. "And she can help him."

"Then call her. I don't care how much it costs, just call her."

"I'll go do that right now. Just stay with him." Eiji frowned. "We're gonna fix this. I promise."

"I know… I'm just worried."

It was a few hours later when a knock at their door caused Okami to go running towards it.

"W-Whoa, down girl!" Eiji pushed on her head, checking through one of the windows. There was a young woman on their doorstep, her light blond hair hanging around her shoulders. There was a black cat on her shoulders as well.

He managed to get Okami behind him as he opened the door.

"Hello, you must be-" Eiji was nearly knocked over as Okami tried to shove past him to get a good look at their visitor, her tail wagging up a storm. "Ack! Okami, go lay down!"

The woman giggled as the cat on her shoulders seemed to smirk down at the dog.

"Oh, she's fine. I hope you don't mind felines?"

Eiji smirked, ushering her inside.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I did, Ms. Thomas." He offered a hand as she shook it. "Eiji Miyamoto, we spoke earlier."

"Please, just call me Sammy." Sammy smiled gently, sympathy in her eyes. "Sorry we had to meet on these terms. I'm quite familiar with the stories."

Eiji raised an eyebrow, smirking a little.

"Hopefully all good."

"I'd say a fifty percent good, fifty percent "Why do I listen to him"? from Sky." She retorted as he shook his head.

"Yep, you work with Sky alrighty." He frowned. "We're… honestly at a loss here."

She frowned, squeezing his shoulder.

"I promise, we can make sure he gets better. First, I'd like to meet him though."

"Right this way." He lead the way to the family room.

Carmen got up, making her way over, shaking hands with Sammy.

"I'm Carmen. I'm the mother."

"Pleasure meet you. I just wanna let you know we're just gonna go through your son's usual bedtime routine then I'll get to work." Sammy gave her a reassuring look.

"Thank you."

She nodded, looking around the room.

"So, where is he?" She gave a small grin to the twins. "Sorry, but I don't think either of you are six."

Carmen and Eiji exchanged a look.

"I thought…"

"ACK! KAAAMMIIII!"

Okami came walking into the room, dragging Ken by the collar of his jacket, the little boy squirming up a storm… a bottle of cola in his hands.

"You traitor dog!"

"Good girl." Eiji patted her head, giving Ken a stern look. "Give it here. You know the rules about caffeine. None after three and it's almost your bed time."

"But-"

Ken forgot about the soda as the cat on Sammy's shoulders leapt down off them and onto the boy, quieting him, their blue eyes… almost human, stared at him as they nuzzled him, purring.

"Kitty?" He leaned up, petting her. "Where'd you come from?"

"She's my kitty."

Sammy got down to Ken's level, a smile on her face.

Ken tilted his head.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Sammy. I heard you were having some really bad dreams." She pulled out a necklace showing the crest of the Sommnia coven. "I know a thing or two about kids with The Sight."

Ken's eyes widened before he relaxed.

"So… not a normal kitty?"

"Nya! He's a smart cookie!"

Carmen was giving her husband a bewildered look while the boys didn't even look phazed.

Ken giggled.

"Talkin kitty!"

"Dream Troll to be precise." The cat leapt into the air, performing a flip as her form changed to that of a young woman with long black hair, wearing a colorful dress. Her eyes were now red with slitted pupils, a gentle looking in them. "More specifically…" She took a sweeping bow. "Dreamster!"

"Wow!" Ken got up, looking at the two girls with wonder in his eyes. "All… just to help me?"

"That's right, kiddo." Dreamster ruffled his hair, eliciting a laugh from the boy.

Okami sniffed around her before going back to Ken, nuzzling him.

Sammy hummed in thought before an idea came to her.

"Does she sleep near his bed?"

At this, Carmen and Eiji nearly doubled over laughing while Ken just hugged his dog around the neck.

"NEAR!?" Carmen gasped. "Try, we can never get her out of his bed! She's always sleeping with him!"

"He doesn't even use his pillows, he sleeps on her!" Eiji added on, trying to catch his breath. "We gave up!"

"Okami thinks I'm her baby." Ken chirped, giggling as the dog pressed her nose to his cheek. "Kaaami that's tickling me!"

"Then I know an idea. For now, let's prepare."

"Let me show you to the guest room." Carmen said, leading Sammy off.

"I'll be back, Kenny. C'mon, Dream!"

Dreamster took the form of a cat once more, hopping onto her shoulder.

"Nya!"

Ken looked to his brothers, giving them a look.

"That wasn't different to you?"

"Nope."

"My therapist was gonna suggest Dream Therapy next if my own night terrors don't ease up after a while." Hikaru looked up, giving him a gentle look. "Don't worry bout a thing Kenny. You're gonna get a good night's sleep finally."

Ken sighed shakily.

"I dunno…"

"I promise."

oooooo

It was still a bit before bed, so Ken was just sitting in the sun room with Sammy and Dreamster, his drawing supplies strewn about the floor. Quiet time was part of the routine… even if right now he was too curious.

"So, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Sammy aksed, watching as his hand glided across the paper. "Do you like drawing a lot?"

"I like it fine. What I really love is parkour!" He grinned.

Dreamster snorted.

"Like father like son."

Ken smiled innocently, going back to his drawing. There were two black boxes for buildings as he drew a little figure jumping across.

Sammy smiled, understanding it now.

"You wanna be just like your daddy, huh?"

"Ahuh… I wanna investigate hauntings and help people." Ken looked up, tilting his head. "But Daddy doesn't have my eyes."

"That so, huh?"

"Mm-hm… He said he used to but they got broken." Ken frowned a little.

"Does that scare you? Worrying you might lose your gift?"

"Noooo. That's silly." Ken smiled before he frowned, looking back down at the paper. "I'm scared of what the dreams tell me."

"Aww that's no fun… Do you wanna talk about it?"

Ken instead drew a picture. Turning his drawing around, he started sketching a large hulking figure that had gleaming red eyes and outstretched claws, chasing after a tiny figure with quick slashes of green and black for its "wings".

Sammy and Dreamster exchanged a concerned look.

"Is this what you see?"

"Now? Yeah… This monster… It chases me… It hurts me. I'm always trying to get back to a cave cause someone's waiting for me… but it always catches me." Ken whimpered. "And dreams aren't supposed'ta hurt but it does!"

"Awww kiddo." Dreamster nuzzled him. "Don'tcha worry, we're gonna fix that."

"We promise." Sammy tilted his chin up, giving him a reassuring look. "We'll play a lot in your dreams tonight. We'll do whatever you want."

Ken sat up fully.

"What about after? D-Do you just go away forever?"

"Naaah but we don't need to stay more than one night. Every time after this, you'll see us in your dreams… though I will stop by every now and then to see how you are doing." Sammy smiled gently. "Would you like that?"

Ken nodded, exhaustion in his eyes. He let out a yawn, leaning forward a little.

"I think he's ready." Dreamster noted, sympathy in her eyes. "Time to get little dreamers to bed."

He held up his arms, giving Sammy a puppy eyed look. She scooped him up into her arms, rocking him a little.

"C'mon. We got work to do."

Carmen met them in the hall, concerned at how tired Ken was. He was usually at least a little lively still by bedtime, but it seems the day of exhaustion finally caught up to him.

"Oh, Kenny…"

"Don't you worry, Mrs. Miyamoto. I promise, we'll get him better." She offered him to her.

She nodded, taking him into her arms, kissing his head.

"Do you do something like bedtime stories or…?"

"I sing." Carmen whispered, leading the way to Ken's room. Okami was already waiting by the door, whining a bit. "I know, I know, I got him."

Ken's eyes were barely opened as he reached down his fingers, brushing the top of her ears. She hopped onto the bed, making herself comfortable.

"Good girl." Carmen laid Ken down, stroking his hair. "I love you…"

"Daddy said goodnight earlier… So did bros…" Ken mumbled, trying to open his eyes wider.

His body felt so heavy now that he was laying down, sleep threatening to take him under at any second.

He knew what the girls were here for… but at the same time he was still nervous.

Carmen tucked the blanket up to his chin, starting to hum softly. Ken's eyes slowly closed, burying his face into Okami's fur.

"¡Ay de mí!, Llorona, Llorona, Llorona de ayer y hoy." She sang softly.

Ken smiled, his breathing evening out… fast asleep, right where he felt the safest. His dog right beside him, his mother singing his lullaby.

Carmen pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight mijo… Te amo."

She turned to Sammy, giving her a hopeful look.

"What happens now?"

"Well…" She walked over, carefully tying a charm in the shape of a wolf's head onto Okami's collar, just behind her neck. It glowed briefly as the large dog shifted, her head brushing Ken's. "There."

"What does that do?"

Sammy took a step back, giving her a grin.

"Okami and Ken will be in perfect sync. She'll be able to be with him in his dreams and it will really be her."

"Incredible." Carmen's gaze softened. "Thank you again."

"Hey, it's no trouble." Sammy grinned, heading to the guest room. "Ready Dreamster?"

"Ready."

oooooo

Ken looked around the forest, shaking like a leaf. He knew this area. He knew it all too well.

The boy started along the leaf covered path, the foliage crunching under his shoes. The wind blew his hair around as he listened to the sounds of the forest.

"Arrrooooo!"

Ken was off like a gunshot, sprinting as fast as his legs would allow him. He kept his eyes focused on the path, trying to tune out the creature that leaped out of the forest, chasing after him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO-"

He was tackled, letting out a shriek… before giggling as he looked up. Okami stood over him, her bushy tail wagging up a storm.

"Okami!" He squealed, hugging her around the neck. "You're here!"

Okami nuzzled his head, keeping close to him. She sniffed the air, her fur bristling up as she growled.

Ken shivered, huddling close to her. She never reacted like that. EVER.

Okami shoved him behind her, getting in front, letting out a loud howl.

He could see it now… The lumbering figure that was moving towards them.

"No… No, no, no…" Ken whimpered. "Okami…" He whined, tugging on her collar. Still, the large dog didn't move, her lips curling back into a snarl. "Please…"

_It can kill her._

_It'll kill her._

The creature appeared before them, lunging as Okami snapped at its leg, digging her teeth in, eliciting a scream from it.

Ken stumbled back in shock, falling backwards… as someone caught him.

"Easy now, Kenny-boy."

He looked up to see Dreamster holding him as she grinned.

"Your dog's a good girl. Sammy! Hold this!" She handed Ken over to Sammy as she materialized. Dreamster pulled out a massive mallet, raising it over her head. "I SMASH!"

Okami got out of Dreamster's way as she brought the mallet down over the creature's head.

It stumbled before snarling, lunging at her, going in for the bite.

Dreamster smacked it clear across the face, sending it flying far back into the forest.

"AND STAY BACK YA LAME EXCUSE OF A WEREWOLF!" She screamed, floating in the air.

Ken looked up at the girls bewildered but relieved… more so, because Okami hadn't been hurt.

"Okami, c'mere!"

Due to how large she was, Sammy didn't even need to get down to her level. Okami just pressed her head into Ken's side, letting out a small sound of content.

Her pup was safe. That's all that mattered to her.

Ken hugged her head, kissing it.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I think she wants to say the same, kiddo." Sammy patted his head. "Ready for a new dream?"

Ken nodded as he was set down.

"What does the kidlet wanna do tonight?" Dreamster asked, sitting atop her mallet as it floated in mid air.

Ken watched her for a moment before his eyes widened as an idea came to him. He snapped his fingers, giving a grin.

"THAT'S IT!" He turned to Sammy. "I want a big city! HUGE CITY! With super tall skyscrapers, lots of them! With flat rooftops and they're all different sizes!"

Sammy smiled gently.

"As you wish."

Ken bounced in place as the forest around them disappeared, buildings taking its place, rising under them as they kept balance on the roof.

Okami whined, looking down over the edge after it was done, giving Ken what could only be seen as an annoyed look.

"C'mon, Okami, it'll be fun! And you can be different too if you want." Ken offered. "You can be a ghost wolf and make sure I don't fall!"

Okami nodded, touching her head to his as the image in his mind overtook her. Her form faded and shifted into that of a wolf formed out of smoke, stars dotting her fur where her previous markings had been. She nuzzled him, floating upwards.

Ken looked down at his clothes, seeing he was wearing proper gear for parkour, not just his usual sneakers and shorts.

"Sweet! Sammy, Dreamster! C'mon!" He called to them, waving them over. Like him, they too were properly dressed for the sport.

He could hardly contain his excitement, bouncing in place as he looked over the dreamlike city. Impossibly large buildings, trees that loomed over all, ghostly forms hovering along the ground… So high up, the clouds were in reach.

"So, shall we?" Dreamster smirked, getting into position.

"Whatever the little investigator says." Sammy, grinned.

Ken got into position.

"One… Two… THREE!" He screamed, as they took a running leap.

His body was weightless momentarily, gazing around him before rolling as he connected with the rooftop beside it.

Okami gave a worried whine, nuzzling him briefly before backing off once she was sure he was safe.

"Ready for another round kid?"

"Ready!"

The three leaped across the fictional city, flipping and twirling through the air, the only sound in the city being Ken's laughter as it echoed through the streets.

Sammy and Dreamster exchanged a warm look. This… was their favorite part of the job.

Ken was calm, his dream in his control as he mimicked techniques he had grown up seeing used but never permitted to try on his own… not until now.

"Sammy! Are you guys gonna play with me again soon?" Ken called out to her from across the way. His eyes shining with joy, bouncing in place.

She leaped over to him, getting down to his level.

"Of course, sweetie. We'll be here whenever you need us."

Dreamster teleported behind him, ruffling his hair as he squealed, trying to smooth it down.

"That's all part of the job kiddo… and you're a pretty cool kid." She smirked. "You know how to dream. I like that."

"Hee?" Ken smiled shyly. "I'm gonna be okay?"

"You're gonna be just fine."


	13. Quiet Storm

Quiet Storm

Eiji had to be careful driving up the dirt roads to the house. He didn't mind it most of the time but in harsher weather it could get a little dangerous.

He could barely see as the rain came down around his car. It was a rough evening so far and he was very much looking forward to getting a shower and getting into bed.

_This is all Chase's fault._

" _OH! THE BARN IS TOTALLY FINE! THE CLIENT SWORE THERE WAS ELECTRICITY TO PLUG IN ALL OF OUR SUPER SENSITIVE EQUIPMENT." MY BUTT!_

_WE NEARLY DROWNED IN THERE!_

The investigation would've gone off without a hitch if it hadn't been raining to a point where the very old rooftop borderline collapsed, soaking the investigators with a heavy dose of rain and waterlogging some of their equipment.

" _I SWEAR TO ALL THE DEITIES IN THIS WORLD AND SEVERAL OTHER DIMENSIONS I WILL KILL YOU!"_

" _Eiji,! EIJI NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"_

_Eiji took off his sneaker as Chase bolted out of the barn to his car._

" _GET BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!"_

Now, he was soaked, tired and so very much wanted to sleep. He would have to fix the equipment later but for now, getting warmed up, food in his stomach and some sleep… sounded so decadent.

Eiji pulled in, making a run for the door as thunder boomed over head. The warmth of the house greeted him as soon as he was in the doorway.

"I'm hoooome!" He called, kicking off his sneakers, not wanting to catch Carmen's wrath for dirtying up the floor.

Ken ran up to him, letting out a squeal.

"Daaadddy!" He moved in for a hug, only to have Eiji put a hand on his head to stop him. "Hey!"

"Kenny, I am soaked to the bone and super cold. You don't wanna hug me right now."

"Eiji-Oh my stars, go upstairs, now!"

Eiji wasn't entirely sure if he was overjoyed to see his wife… or terrified as she ran at him with a towel she pulled out of the linen closet near the kitchen.

"Carmenita-OOF!"

Overjoyed, definitely overjoyed with a hint of terror. He just kept quiet, letting her fuss over him before wrapping the towel around his shoulders.

"Sorry, I'll do the laundry tomorrow." He kissed her head before heading on upstairs. "Where are the twins?"

"Pool. They remembered we had it." Carmen replied, warmth in her eyes. "So, they're just being little sharks."

Eiji smiled softly. He was relieved to hear that. Any bit of the boys being more comfortable with their new home he considered a victory.

"That's great to hear." He stifled a small yawn. "And remind me to pick up one of those huge giant chocolate bars from Costco tomorrow…"

"Already did that dear, same with the industrial size tin of cookie dough." Carmen nudged him. "Kenny, you can go back to your brothers. I got your old man."

Eiji gave her an offended look.

"I'm not THAT old yet!"

Ken tilted his head, looking up at his parents.

"But… You're thirty."

"N-Not yet! Twenty nine!"

"Okay! Love you, Daddy!" Ken darted off, a spring in his step. "Hikaaaa! Dekiii!"

Eiji slumped a bit against Carmen, sighing heavily.

"My son called me old." He whined.

"He didn't say that." Carmen giggled, kissing his head. "C'mon, let's get you warmed up."

"I love you."

oooooo

The storm outside was only growing worse. Normally, on nights like this, Eiji would set out his crystals and collect some of the water for cleansings.

Tonight, he was just content to curl up with his wife after managing to tuck their children into bed.

He gazed down at her, kissing her forehead. Carmen smiled tiredly up at him, cupping his cheek.

"You're such a cuddler."

"I can't help it." He chuckled, bringing her closer, kissing her cheek.

They had a small lamp going in their room so it wasn't entirely pitch black.. And one in the hall so the kids could make their way around without tripping over themselves.

The house shook from a particularly loud rumble as lightning flashed across the sky… and the power went out, the room going pitch black.

Just as Hikaru and Hideki screamed.

Eiji fumbled for his phone, turning on the flashlight.

"I got them."

He didn't need to as the door was thrown open. The two teenagers were holding their phones for substitute light but they were pretty shaken up.

"Oh, oh, oh…" He frowned, getting up, Carmen doing the same.

"Oh, Ninos… Was it the storm?"

Hideki hugged Carmen tightly, burying his face.

"There was a storm on the sea when I was alone…" He mumbled. "I hated it."

Eiji held out an arm as Hikaru threw his arms around him sniffling. He could feel how bad the teen was shaking.

"They shocked me once…"

They held the two close, exchanging a worried look.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?" Carmen asked, concerned.

"If it's not too much trouble."

Eiji shook his head, giving a gentle look, making room on the bed for them.

"Right here. There's a reason we got a king sized bed." He chuckled.

"Thank you… Sorry." Hideki frowned, climbing onto Carmen's side of the bed. She laid down, bringing an arm around him.

"I got you baby. I'm right here." She stroked his hair, running her fingers through the long strands. He closed his eyes, a churr escaping his throat.

Hikaru climbed in next to his brother, tucking Hideki's head under his chin.

"Nii-san…" Hideki mumbled.

"I gotcha.."

Eiji was about to climb in… as a small sniffle was heard from the doorway. They all looked over as Ken stood in the middle of it, Okami beside him.

"My night light went out." He whimpered. "Can I stay here?"

"Of course, Ken." Eiji lifted him up, getting into bed. Hikaru shifted as Ken curled up between him and Eiji.

A large weight sank into the end of the bed as Okami started to climb up.

"No!" Carmen sat up, pointing to the doorway. "DOWN! Go lay down!"

Ken sat up, giving her a kicked look as lightning illuminated the room.

"Mommy, she's scared too… Pleeeeaaase?"

Carmen winced.

"There's not enough-"

Before she realized it, the boys were all giving her the same look. She sighed, lying back down, bringing the blanket back up.

_Why can I never say no to that FACE?_

Okami hopped up, laying across the foot of the bed, curling up into a ball.

"See? She's not causing any trouble." Hideki yawned, closing his eyes curling up more to Carmen. She smiled softly, kissing his head.

"I know, Mijo. She just hogs the bed."

"So does Hikaru."

"HEY-"

Thunder rumbled around them as the twins gulped.

"That was really close…" Hikaru whispered, bringing the blanket up over his head.

Eiji frowned, stroking his back.

"It's okay buddy, we're safe here. The house is solid brick, nothing's getting past it." He gave him a reassuring look as Hikaru hesitantly looked up.

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'd never let anything happen to you guys."

Hikaru smiled a little, huddling close.

Eiji stroked his back.

"Are you afraid of…" Hikaru yawned, trying to keep his eyes open. "Anything?"

Ken gave him a confused look, nuzzling down into his pillow more.

"Daddy's never afraid of nothin'."

Eiji smiled gently, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid of lots of things, honestly. They're just things that most people don't have to worry about… or things that every person worries over."

"Like what…?"

"Well… losing you guys." He replied. "Hikaru, getting you here was one of the scariest moments of my life because I was worried about you."

Hikaru's eyes widened a little.

"Eiji…"

"You guys, mean the world to me. Even if at the time I didn't know much about you I already loved you." He smiled softly. "You're my kids. I love you guys more than life itself."

"We love you too, Daddy!" Ken chirped.

Hideki let out a quiet snore.

Carmen chuckled, kissing his head.

"We all love you, Dear."

"Yeah…" Hikaru laid his head back down.

He hadn't thought about it that way.

_He goes above and beyond… even for people he doesn't know._

His eyes grew heavy as sleep threatened to take him under any second. The storm outside was starting to quiet, his family was all around him.

This was familiar…

When Aika and Daisuke were alive, sometimes, they'd all sleep in a pile together, huddled close to one another. Especially when they had spent a few months living only in the ocean, that was the only way they could sleep.

He closed his eyes, curling up into a ball.

"Night… Dad…"

Eiji gasped a little, eyes going wide in shock.

He hadn't expected that. He looked up at Carmen who had a similar look.

Hikaru had a smile on his face, fast asleep.

"He… He just…"

"Eiji…" Carmen covered her mouth. "He just…"

Eiji wiped at his eyes as they stung with tears of pride… and relief.

"He… He called me Dad…"

He reached across, taking her hand as they gazed down at their children.

It hadn't been easy. Parenting never was, especially with how fast things had changed…

But they were theirs.

All three of them, safe and sound.

"I love our family, Eiji." Carmen whispered.

Eiji smiled, nodding.

"I love them too… I love you all more than anything."

He brushed his thumb across her wedding ring, tracing it as his eyes closed.

"Goodnight."


	14. After the Rain

After the Rain

Hikaru yawned, making his way downstairs, still pretty out of it from the night before. As comfy as it was, sleeping in a pile with his family… he did not find waking up with the family dog laying across all of them to be very appealing. He was the last one out of bed, once Ken woke up and shot off like a rocket.

He was relieved, though. The dream therapy was working well, it seemed. Ken was back to his usual energetic self.

_What time is it even?_

It was Saturday, that much his half asleep mind was aware. He just didn't care what time it actually was.

"Morning, Hika!" Hideki called, looking over from the stove, a bright smile on his face.

Hikaru smiled tiredly, walking by his brother, ruffling up his hair.

"Mornin, Deki."

"Hey, you." Eiji greeted, stirring a pot on the stove. "Hope you're not sick of our little weekend tradition."

"Nope." He sniffed the air, sighing happily. "Is that broth with the leftover fish bones from yesterday's supper?"

"Well, yeah, can't let a good aji head go to waste."

"You're the best, Dad." He smiled before going to sit down.

"Anything for my boys."

Hideki gave his brother a confused look before a smile came to his face.

_Awww Hika. I'm proud of ya._

Ken tugged on Hideki's night shirt, giving him a puppy eyed look.

"What do ya need, Kenny?" Hideki asked, looking up from his whisking.

He was just glad the power had come back on by the time they had all woken up.

"Can we play in the pool again?"

Hideki grinned.

"But of course!"

Eiji chuckled, looking behind him at his family. Carmen and Hikaru were talking quietly while Ken was trying not to get in Hideki's way too much.

It was looking to be a good day… until Eiji looked behind him to where his duffle bag of soaked equipment was.

His shoulders sunk, sighing heavily.

He still, had to fix that. It wasn't that he couldn't afford to replace it but he didn't WANT to. A good few of those pieces weren't under warranty anymore… He would worry about that later, though.

_Just focus on your family._

oooooo

That, was how Hikaru found him a few hours later. Eiji had his tool kit spread out on the family room floor, several pieces of equipment strewn about on a tarp. He was sitting cross legged in front of the coffee table, tinkering at one of the cameras.

He watched him silently, mostly out of sheer curiosity.

Eiji wasn't an expert at tech repair. He knew enough to keep his equipment from failing, enough to repair a great deal of it…

But after awhile, Hikaru was uncomfortable because it was clear Eiji had no idea what to do with this amount of damaged equipment.

"Oh Titan-Move!" He hurried over, nudging him aside. "Let me!"

"I got this, you can go have fun-" Eiji tried to insist.

"Nope." Hikaru looked up, smiling. "This is my fun."

Eiji decided to work at a different piece of equipment, keeping an eye on Hikaru out of the corner of his eye.

The boy's hands were quick and precise, repairing the SLS camera in his hand with ease. His posture was relaxed and calm as he tinkered, a smile ever present on his face.

Eiji smiled before going back to his own work. If this was what he wanted to do, he was happy for the company.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

Hikaru smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment.

"Actually… that was the best sleep I've had in over a month." He admitted before going back to work. "Okaa-san and Otou-san, we used to sleep in piles like that sometimes before. Especially when we were living underwater for awhile… Namely, when we first came to the states."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hm." Hikaru was nostalgic as he turned the camera over in his hands. "It was fun but I missed having stuff like my games or my toys that ran on electricity. Can't exactly plug that stuff in under the waves."

Eiji chuckled before a thought came to him.

"You have all that equipment in your room and those little things you're always tinkering with… you ever consider joining the school robotics club? When you're ready to go back, of course."

Hikaru froze up a little before frowning.

"I used to… I think I've been away enough that they'd kick me out." He murmured, looking back down. "No one wants the guy who was basically dead."

"I doubt that. You got skills, kiddo. Serious skills that any robotics team would want for themselves." Eiji squeezed his shoulder. "I'm not pressuring you… but think about it."

HIkaru smirked a little.

"Are you going to go to every competition and be a total embarrassment?"

Eiji smirked.

"I'll be doing my darndest to be the most embarrassing dad ever."

"Then I'll think about it." He frowned a little. "Will I have to go to a school counselor too?"

"Only if you're comfortable. No one's gonna make you do anything you're not okay with."

"Okay, Dad."

Eiji's heart warmed, hearing that once more.

"Love you, Son."

Hikaru smiled.

"Love you too. Think we could have tinker time together more often?"

"I don't see why not. You having fun?"

"I like this. It helps my mind quiet down more." He replied. "I like fixing things… and making new things."

Eiji reached over, ruffling his hair, earning a small laugh from the boy.

"Hey!"

"And I like, hanging out with my son and working on things too." He smiled softly. "This can just be our thing."

Hikaru perked up, joy coming to his eyes.

"I'd really like that."

"Than it shall be."

oooooo

"Heee! Up again, again!"

"Alright, up you go!"

SPLASH!

Carmen looked up from her laptop as Ken emerged from the water, giggling up a storm before trying to climb on top of Hideki to make him go under the water, trying to dunk him in since he couldn't throw him into the air.

Even in his powerful, tiger shark form, Hideki was still as gentle as ever with his little brother. He was just content, to be able to change and swim any time he wanted to without issue.

"Mommy, Mommy!"

Carmen was snapped out of her train of thought, seeing Hideki swim by with Ken on his back, the youngest waving to her.

"Hey, Mijo!" She waved, giggling a bit. "You two having fun?"

"Yeah-"

Hideki lunged up as Ken was knocked back into the water with a large splash.

"EEP!" He popped up, grinning playfully. "Hey!"

"Gotcha." Hideki grinned. "Alright, how about you work on that butterfly stroke huh?"

"Okay!"

Ken swam off as Hideki floated to the other side of the pool, content to relax for a bit.

Carmen set her laptop aside, going over to the side, sitting over the edge.

"So, be honest, is he driving you crazy?" She whispered.

Hideki chuckled, leaning his head back.

"Nah, never. It's nice to be the older brother. Been the "youngest" my whole life - even if it's just by five minutes." He replied. "I honestly love every second of it."

Carmen smiled softly, stroking his head fin, eliciting a loud churr from him.

"You are too cute." She chuckled.

"Even for a shark?"

"You are the cutest, shark ever."

_Hm… I wonder…_

She poked his snout, eliciting a squeak from him.

"Eep!"

"Boop."

He blinked before laughing, shaking his head.

"Whaaat?"

He smiled up at her.

"You're so silly, Mom."

Carmen's eyes widened a little, smiling.

"That's just how it is. You got a silly mom and a massive dweeb for a dad."

"And I love you both." Hideki reached up, hesitating a bit. He knew this form wasn't exactly the cuddliest.

_She probably doesn't want a hug while I'm like this. Later._

Before he could lower his arm, Carmen pulled him halfway out of the water in an embrace, kissing his head.

"M-Mom?"

"Never think I don't want a hug, okay?" She moved him a bit to arm's length, giving him a gentle look. "I'll always want one. Claro?"

"Claro…" Hideki's eyes were misty before hugging her again, churring up a storm.

Carmen kept him close, nuzzling the top of his head. His tail swished in the water below them as he curled up a little.

"This really okay?"

"Always." She gave his snout another poke as he squeaked.

"Moooom!"

She hugged him tightly, tucking his head under her chin… trying to hide the tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

_He called me mom… He's calling me mom…_

"I love you, Deki."

Hideki relaxed against her, hugging her tighter.

"I love you too, Mom."

Carmen was content to be right there. Work could wait. She wanted to savor every moment of this.

Ken quietly snuck up by them, tapping Hideki's tail to get his attention. He blinked. giving him a confused look.

He motioned as if he was pushing someone before pointing to their mother, a smirk on the six year old's face.

Hideki smirked.

"Hey… How much do you love us?"

Carmen didn't like how that voice sounded. That tone reminded her too much of her husband when he was being sneaky.

"... A lot. How much is it gonna cost?"

The boys snickered before Hideki threw himself backwards… pulling Carmen into the water with him as she let out a shriek of shock.

SPLASH!

"HIDEKI! KEN!"

The boys swam backwards as Carmen rose out of the water, her hair sticking to her face, her clothes totally soaked.

She grinned wickedly.

"I'm gonna get you! C'MERE!"

"EEP! MERMAID MOMMY!" Ken squealed, climbing onto Hideki's shoulders. "Dekii-nii haaaalp!"

"Mermaid Mom's gonna get her two little pups!" She swam after them.

Their laughter was echoing off the walls. She could care less about her clothes.

Her children were happy… and so was she.

"What the heck are you three doing?"

They froze up, looking up as Eiji and Hikaru looked down in the pool.

"Do you have any tech on you?" Hideki asked quickly.

"No? We left all that upstairs, even our phones-Oh no." Hikaru trailed off as his twin grabbed his ankle. "Dad-DAD HELP-"

Eiji grabbed his arm two seconds too late as Hikaru was yanked into the water, his form shifting immediately… the extra weight of his tail causing Eiji to stumble forward into the water as well.

SPLASH!

"ACK!"

"Well, now you both HAVE to take a break." Carmen swam up to Eiji, pecking him quickly on the cheek. "C'mon you."

"Yeah! Come play with us, Dad! Mom is!" Hideki grinned.

Eiji was very, very glad he was already covered in water, the happy tears already welling up.

"Sure… Why not?"

Work could wait.


	15. Back to the beginning

Back to the beginning

"Dad?"

Eiji looked up from his thermal imaging camera, almost completed with repairs. "Yeah Hika?"

Hikaru squeezed his left arm, a nervous look in his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with the information bouncing around his head but… It had to come out eventually.

"Mom and I just got back from therapy…" He plopped down on the floor next to him, leaning heavily against his side.

Hikaru was making progress but having his counseling days were always mentally tiring. Having to pour all of his emotions out in about two hours was hard but somehow his therapist always managed to get it out of him.

"Michelle kicked my butt mentally. She says I'm doing better though… and I think I am too."

"That's good. Seriously, Hikaru, that's great." Eiji smiled a little.

Hikaru didn't return it, a miserable look coming to his eyes.

"She wants me to do something though."

"What?"

Hikaru fell backwards onto the floor, groaning in frustration.

"She wants me to go back to school!" He bemoaned.

Eiji's eyes widened a little.

_Geeze, didn't expect THAT._

"Is that what you think you're ready for?"

Hikaru sighed heavily, laying his cheek against the floor. He supposed it had gotten pretty boring just spending time around the house or going for walks around the property when Eiji was at work and Ken was at school. It was just the twins and Carmen at home.

He admitted… he missed robotics club most of all. He could care less about anything else at school but getting to make his bots, test them out, talk to his old friends…

He had been missing it.

But…

He didn't want to go back if he was the only one ready.

"I told her not unless Hideki is. She said that wasn't fair to me." He snorted. "She's amazing but dang, she's got my number."

"Well… she has a point, Hika. You have to go things at your own pace. You love him but he has to be ready too."

"Oh… he has his own incentive to go back. I won't say what it is but you'll know it." Hikaru rolled onto his side. "Hmph…"

"If you go, I'll make you a hot, bento box." Eiji offered.

Hikaru sat up immediately.

"Now, what kind of hot bento are we talkin? Breakfast leftovers won't buy me." He smirked.

Eiji hummed in thought.

"Let's see… Chicken karaage, with hot steaming white rice could be a good main course. Gotta have sides with that since I'm not a monster."

Hikaru's stomach growled.

"... I hate you."

"Love you too, Son. But in all seriousness, if you think you're ready, I'll make sure your first day back goes well."

Hikaru stared up at the ceiling, saying nothing for awhile.

"And… if you two are really ready, then I'm ready to go back to my other job then-Ouch! Stupid camera-"

"MOVE!"

oooooo

The following Monday, Hikaru and Hideki found themselves back at Gesitville High. Where it had all started.

"You ready?" The older twin whispered.

"No, but we won't be if we don't try." Hideki whispered back, trying to hide how nervous he really was.

Hikaru took his hand, squeezing it. Eiji had gone inside before them, to let them have a bit of "normal".

" _Believe me, I'm sure I'll find thirty different ways to embarrass you two before college, but I'm not gonna be unintentional embarrassment."_

" _Dad, that bento better be worth it."_

With much trepidation… the boys headed inside, trying to ignore the strange looks they got. Some familiar faces, some they couldn't recognize.

Geistville High, right now, felt like being thrown right into a bait ball of fish, with people moving and shifting around them as they tried to maneuver through the crowd without incident.

"I… am gonna kill him." Hikaru lamented. "That food is NOT worth it."

"C'mon, Hika, history class is this way."

_I regret everything about the choices I've made leading to this moment._

Hideki was looking around, trying to spot anyone he was familiar with.

"Hey, Marco is sitting by the window. You two are buddies, right?"

Hikaru peered around the corner, seeing a boy with dark skin and wild black hair, sitting by the window. His red hoodie was hanging over his chair, a thoughtful look on his face as he jotted something down.

He smiled a little.

"Yeah… We were in the bot club for a bit before he became a traitor and joined the band club." He whistled, getting the other teen's attention. "Oy, Band Geek!"

Marco looked up, his eyes lighting up.

"Hey, Robot Geek!"

Hikaru hurried over, fist bumping him before sitting in the chair behind him.

"Man, it's been way too long!"

"Tell me about it. You know, my Abuelita's been harassing me about if you've been okay for like a month, right?" Marco turned in his seat, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." Hikaru chuckled a little, resting his chin on his hand, propping it up. "Do tell."

Marco cleared his throat, making his voice sound as high pitched as he could get it.

"THAT BOY IS SO SKINNY!" He exclaimed, with a mock furious look before the boys broke down laughing.

"I know that pain too well now!" Hikaru gasped.

"Oh, just wait…" Marco's gaze softened. "Seriously though, you okay? There was some weird rumor about Hideki skipping town after you vanished because of some weird stuff."

"That's… a story I'd really rather not tell." Hikaru replied, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Halls have ears… but I am glad to be back. Well not glad but-" He pulled out his lunch, still wrapped up to keep the contents hot. "I got bribed."

"Ah, hot lunch. Yep. What you packing?"

"Japanese style fried chicken, hot rice and rolled omelette. You?"

Marco snorted.

"Leftovers. Love 'em, but my sister managed to wreck my lunch box, so, guess what I got sent to school with?"

"Butter containers?"

"Oh no, that's the good china." Marco barked out a laugh before he gave a flat look. "No, sour cream."

"I know your pain."

" _Mom!? I can't find the butter!"_

" _Check behind the sour cream."_

_Hikaru blinked, staring down into the container he had opened. Instead of soft, velvety butter he was met with leftover pork from the previous night._

_What kind of witchcraft was this?_

_Ken nudged his side a little._

" _Step aside, hermano. Watch a pro." He pulled out what used to be a whipped cream container, opening it to reveal a butter stick inside. The six year old had a big grin on his face as he gave a bow._

" _... Mom? This isn't a regular thing, right?"_

" _Hm? No, I'm just using those until they break? I'm sorry."_

"And so, I got one upped by a six year old."

Marco was laughing so hard tears were running down his face.

"BAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! IT IS A THING!" He wiped at his eyes. "Ahhh, that is rich, man. That, is seriously rich."

"Right?"

The bell rang as they hurried to get back into proper order, grabbing their textbooks.

Chase walked in, giving a nod to the class.

"Good morning, class. I hope you're all well - Hikaru, I want your mom to give me back my good china!"

Marco gave him a smirk.

HIkaru rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He whispered.

Marco mimed wiping away a tear from his face.

Hikaru shook his head, smiling a bit as Chase went on with the lesson.

He hated to admit it… it was good to be back.

_Heh…_

…  _Wait a second, that wasn't even our containers in the fridge!?_

_THE HECK IS THIS CRAP!?_

ooooo

Eiji sighed in relief when school ended. He was eager to get home, maybe get some work done before dinner.

The twins slumped at their desks before heading to go get their things.

"I'll meet you two at the front. Don't go anywhere without me. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

"Bye, Dad!"

They hurried off, already disappearing into the stampede… a lot calmer than they had been.

"Hey, Mr. Family man."

Eiji looked over as Chase leaned against the doorway a grin on his face.

"How's it feel having them both in class?"

"Honestly… it wasn't that bad." Eiji chuckled. "They're smart kids and since Hideki isn't so stressed out anymore… they're honestly excelling. Both of them."

"Great. Hikaru threw a paper ball at my head."

Eiji bit his lip, trying not to grin.

"And?"

"... Alright, so I asked Carmen for the crap containers back."

Eiji barked out a laugh, shoving him a little after he gathered his things up.

"That was your own dang fault then!"

"Yeah, yeah. Y'know, we got a hit on the site. Not like… you wanna look into it."

Eiji turned to him, giving him a smirk, though his eyes had a warning look.

"Sure! You're still banned from my car! Ask Skyler to drive ya home!"

"The heck-EIJI C'MON! I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"You're also buying donuts for the next meeting, which will be soon, depending on if I get stuff done in time. See ya!"

He hurried off before Chase could utter a response, laughing to himself.

_Today's gone well._

_Really, really well._

"C'mon you two, let's get Ken and go home!"

"Coming, Dad!"

_And that, is still music to my ears._


	16. Tech Time

_Okay, something's amiss here._

_Mom spent all day yesterday doing a big ol'deep clean of everything._

_Now, there's tons of food being made…_

Hikaru hummed in thought, trying to think of what kind of event it was. He still wasn't too familiar with the extended family. Not too ready to meet a bunch of people yet still.

_Hm… Then again…_

" _Is it auntie? Cause you know she loves to talk-" Ken stopped mid sentence as Carmen raised an eyebrow, saying nothing. "Crap."_

" _No."_

_Yeah. If it was her side of the family, we'd probably have heard something._

Hikaru walked around the house, leaving Hideki and Carmen to their cooking. He didn't wanna interrupt, they seemed pretty content to be where they were.

He moved to the back deck, finding Ken playing with Okami.

"C'mon, you want it?" The six year old asked as Okami hunched down, her tail wiggling in the air.

"Go… GET IT!" He threw the ball in his hand as hard as he could as it ricocheted across the yard. Okami nearly tripped over herself chasing after it.

"Geeze, she's hyper today."

"Ahuh." Ken smiled, bouncing in place as Okami found the toy, rushing it back over. "Good girl!"

"So, what's up with Mom?" He asked, thumbing inside, dodging as the ball sailed over his head. "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry! What about Mommy?" Ken tilted his head.

"Why's she doing all the cleaning and… and that freakin feast! Tamales, fried plantains, all that freaking steak and the tortillas?"

Ken smiled as it clicked now.

"Oh!" He giggled. He knew exactly what this was all about. "That's cause Uncle Joseph's coming over!"

_Uncle Joseph…?_

Hikaru tilted his head, confusion in his eyes.

"Huh?"

"You'll see." Ken took the ball from Okami again, running off to play with her in a different area. "Wanna keep playing with us?" He called after.

"No thanks!"

"Awwww!" Ken pouted. "Why not?"

"I got a robot to tinker with! Just be careful, no falls!"

"Okay!"

Hikaru looked off towards the road and downhill, the wind that picked up blowing his hair around.

"Uncle huh…?"

_I wonder if they're like Dad…_

_Or like us._

Hikaru hung around outside until the sun was starting to set. He was content to just have his tablet with him, texting Marco via Skype.

The wind was picking up as he shivered a little.

He looked up, meeting Carmen's eyes as she peered out of the door. Her eyes widened before opening the screen door.

"Hikaru, why aren't you wearing a jacket!?"

"I'm fine. Who's Joseph?"

Carmen looked behind her towards the kitchen.

"Eiji?"

"I'm on it love, go."

She grabbed something before heading outside, joining her son offering him a black knitted sweater that had a dark blue shark fin stitched into the back.

"Ponte un sueter."

Hikaru shook his head.

"Hikaru, this isn't up for debate. It's cold. Put on a sweater or go inside." Carmen crossed her arms, raising a single eyebrow.

Hikaru gulped, taking it and slipping it over him… He hated to admit, it was just what he needed.

"Sorry."

She sat down next to him, looking down the hill towards the road.

"So, who is this Uncle Joseph Ken mentioned?"

Carmen smiled, leaning back in her chair. There was a nostalgic look in her eyes.

_Of course, it's my little inventor who is the most curious._

"Well, Joseph isn't really my brother but we're close. He's my best friend." She chuckled, shaking her head. "Honestly, I don't get to see him often but whenever I can, it's just wonderful."

"So, that's why all the food and stuff?"

"Gotta pay him too." At the confused look, she got, she grinned. "A couple of months ago, Eiji's computer was infected with a pretty bad virus. His computer that he uses for work."

Hikaru's jaw dropped open a little.

"Yeah, that's the face your father made too. Kenny had thought he won a free video game system and… yeah. He clicked a link that he wasn't supposed to, thus, infecting the computer fully with a virus that was going to destroy work Eiji had uploaded since high school."

Hikaru winced, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Ken was a good kid, but he was still that - a little kid, who didn't fully understand the effect his actions had on others sometimes.

"Ooooh Titan…"

Carmen nodded, sighing.

"So, I called up Joseph. He and I went to college together too, we had the same graphics design course and hung out sometimes. He's extremely skilled with computers, so anytime something like this happens, I call him up. He recovered everything successfully and yeah. So, he's coming over to give a check on the computer and see if anything hardware wise needs repair too." She smiled, giggling a bit. "He insists it's nothing but I like giving him a good meal at least."

"I get ya… Huh. Good to know."

They saw headlights coming up the hill as they both stood.

"And that's his car. C'mon." Carmen lead the way to the front of the house near the driveway, waving to the driver.

Hikaru kept a few paces behind her, curious.

The car came to a stop, parking behind Eiji's, the driver stepping out. He was a young man with dark skin and brown hair, a bit of cowlick sticking up on the back of his head. He was wearing a black jacket with a graphic tee under it. His teal eyes were full of warmth as he waved to them.

"Hey, Carmen!"

"Joseph, good to see you!" She hurried up to him, giving him a hug.

He chuckled, hugging her tightly.

"Great to see you too. Trust you've been well?" He asked as they pulled away, heading up to the door.

"Really well."

Joseph nodded, looking to Hikaru. A curious look came to his eyes as he nodded to him.

"And whom might this be?"

Carmen brought an arm around her son's shoulders as Hikaru gave a sheepish smile.

"This is Hikaru. He's my eldest son."

"We… We joined the family not too long ago." Hikaru bowed his head quickly. "It's good to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, kiddo." Joseph shook his hand, a gentle look in his eyes. "It's great to meet another nephew."

Hikaru smiled, perking up.

"Yeah... Oh! Wait till you meet Hideki. C'mon!" He hurried inside.

Joseph looked to Carmen, a chuckle escaping him.

"He seems like a good kid."

"He's a great kid. Bit like you too."

"Ah, I see. Maybe I can have some tinker time later." He suggested, following her inside.

The house was as it always had been… provided there were two new voices, joining the cacophony of sound within.

Joseph barely had two seconds in the doorway before Ken bolted up to him, arms outstretched.

"UNCLE JOSEPH!"

"Whoa!" He laughed, scooping him up. "Missed you too Kenny! Oh, look at you, you're getting so big!"

Ken giggled, throwing an arm over Joseph's shoulder.

"Not too big for hugs!"

Joseph chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"There's never such an age!"

"Heee!"

Eiji poked his head out of the kitchen, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, the man of the hour. Hope things have been well?"

"Oh, plenty." Joseph chuckled, carrying Ken into the kitchen, inhaling the scent that was wafting around it, a content sigh leaving him.

This was definitely a favorite part of his visits.

"Carmen, you outdid yourself. It smells incredible."

Carmen laughed, walking in behind him, a proud look in her eyes.

"Wish I could take credit for it." She admitted. "I did a few of the dishes and we made the tamales all together as a family… but the rice? The pork?" She gestured to Hideki, a grin on her face. "That, goes to my favorite chef right here!"

Hideki blushed, smiling sheepishly, giving a quick bow.

"H-Hi."

"Hey there. You must be Hideki." Joseph gave him a gentle look. "I'm Joseph. It's a pleasure to meet you… and I look forward to trying that food."

"I promise, it'll be good." Hideki smiled.

"I have no doubt."

_Goodness, they've been busy._

"Hey, hey, Uncle Joseph!" Ken poked his shoulder, getting his attention. "I got better at my rolls and cartwheels. You wanna see?"

"How about after dinner? You can show me while I'm doing the computer check." Joseph offered.

Ken smiled brightly, hugging him again, letting out a small giggle.

"Okay!"

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something, instead choosing to go help set the table.

_Would he be okay with me helping? If he knows about tech stuff… Maybe I could ask him for some advice…_

_It wouldn't be too much, right?_

After dinner, Joseph went down to the garage with Carmen to see what currently was going on with the computer.

Hikaru and Ken followed after, the smaller boy more interested in the parkour hurdles and balancing beams placed around the opposite side of the room.

"Ah, still a beauty." Joseph chuckled, looking over the computer. To some, it would've been a powerful gaming computer. Electronics lit up the console's side paneling, the keyboard having inset lights that glowed an eerie shade of blue. No one would have suspected it housed over ten years of paranormal evidence, files and server information.

"It should be. You helped make it." Carmen smiled, leaning against the wall.

Joseph nodded, setting down his tool bag, getting out a few specialized tools. Hikaru's eyes went wide as he watched.

"Whoa…" He knelt down next to him, peering down into the bag. "H-How'd you swing these? These gotta be custom, right?"

"I made them myself." Joseph held up one in particular as it lit up with teal colored light. "All for really seeing what's going on inside and keeping things in check."

"Incredible."

Carmen exchanged a glance with him, gesturing with her head towards Joseph. Hikaru shook his head slightly…

"Hikaru?"

"Y-Yes?"

Joseph had a gentle look in his eyes, offering one of the tools and a headset to the teen, as Hikaru gave him a stunned look.

"I could use an assistant. If you want to."

Hikaru nodded, excitement coming over him as he slipped on the headset. In an instant, he could see numerous codes appearing across the screen, commands and options appearing as well.

Joseph glanced at the necklace around his neck. He knew all too well what that symbol meant.

_I think my brand of weird would be right up his alley._

"Comfortable?"

"I might never give this back." Hikaru admitted, letting out a small chuckle as he took a tool into his hands.

Joseph got to work, sifting through the programs and files, smiling as he saw no signs of virus activity or malware.

"You really like working with technology, huh?"

"I wanna dedicate everything to it." Hikaru replied, his voice soft as he entered a code. "I'm in the bot club at school, actually. We make robots to take to competitions and fight but I wanna also make stuff for the world."

Joseph gave him a curious look before going back to his work.

"That so huh? What kind?"

"Robots that can assist people who need help getting around. Round the clock carers. Robots that, if you're allergic to pets but want a robot animal, you can have one and have it as a therapy pet that can detect stuff like seizures or anxiety." Hikaru replied, grinning. "And develop some new types of bots for surgery too. I'm already trying to figure out the coding for the precise movements. One of the new fighters we're making is a cobra so I can really practice how fast but precise it needs to move. A-And video games."

Joseph was impressed as he logged into Hikaru's headset, noting how fast he was going. Fast but thorough. He looked at him, reminded of himself.

"Ah, I'm quite familiar with that stage. Eager to learn everything so you can practice and refine those skills later." He smiled. "Very good choices… and I have no doubt that you'll reach those goals."

"Think so?"

"Try know so. I was like that when I was your age. Programming, tinkering… All of it fascinated me so much. I could hardly get enough of it… Dedicated my life's work to it." Joseph threw one of his tools into the air, catching it behind his back with ease.

"What exactly is it you do?"

"Well, I run two things - I have Frost Laboratories, which is the medical equipment company my family runs." Joseph explained, exchanging a look with Carmen. She gave a nod as he continued. "And my cyber security company, Glitch Pulse."

"Whoa…" Hikaru's eyes widened. "Mom, was not kidding when she said you were skilled."

Joseph chuckled as he finished the software check. "I've just had a lot of practice." He adjusted the headset. "Alright, now for the hardware check."

"One quick thing."

"Hm?"

Hikaru pointed to the left side of the room as he turned.

Ken waved to them before taking a running start, grabbing one of the hurdles and leaping over it.

"Ta-da"!

"Hey, that's getting better! After this, I'll show ya something really cool."

"Joseph, no!"

"Yessss."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what? Does everyone do parkour now?"

"Oh no, no, I don't do that crazy stuff but I've got a few things useful for it." Joseph unscrewed the console panel, revealing the motherboard within. "Alright, speak to me… I'm listening."

"Huh…" Hikaru looked at the equipment in his hands. "... Hey, Uncle Joseph?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Can… Can you teach me some stuff? Any of this."

Joseph looked up, giving him a warm look.

"Consider it a deal, kiddo. C'mere, lemme show you how this beauty was put together."

Hikaru nodded, getting closer as the two started to work, Joseph showing Hikaru where certain panels were meant to go or explaining the algorithm of programs he had developed for the system.

Carmen leaned her head back, content.

Her sons were happy, one of her closest friends was there.

_All together… Just like it should. Happy and safe._

She smiled softly at the look of wonder Hikaru had on his face.

_You're going to do great things._

_I just know it._


	17. Old Wounds

Old Wounds

_Dear Mr. Miyamoto,_

_It is with great fear I am reaching out to you. I don't know what to do. You're my last hope here with this. My name is Charlotte and I'm 18 years old, but I still live at home. I go to Geistville Community College._

_I have this doll, it was given to me by a relative, whom I am not close with. I've enclosed a picture of the doll at the bottom. Ever since getting her, weird things have been happening. My name's been called when I'm the only one home, I've had nightmares where I can't breath and woke up with these weird bruises around my neck._

_I brushed it off at first because my family thought I was nuts. It wasn't until the doll started moving off of its stand at night that I realized I'm NOT crazy and this is in fact happening._

_First, it'd be on the floor. No big deal, I have a cat, Pearl, she knocks things off my shelves sometimes but this is a porcelain doll and Pearl sleeps in the living room in her cat cave. If Pearl knocked it over, it should've broken. Nope. Still intact._

_Then, I swear I saw its eyes follow me when I was getting ready for school._

_Last night, I had the nightmare about not being able to breathe and when I woke up, the doll was on top of me._

_Please… Please help me. I'm scared it's going to kill me…_

Eiji sighed heavily, reading over the letter for what felt like the hundredth time. It had been concerning when he received it initially.

Now, reading it over again, there was dread building up. He pulled up the photograph included.

The doll, to anyone else, looked normal. Snow white porcelain, dark, almost black brown eyes, she had a purple chiffon dress on, covered in ruffles and frills, her pale blonde hair in ringlets around her head.

If the doll wasn't involved in a haunting and didn't look so… otherworldly, Eiji would've called it "cute" and moved on.

He had to take it with a grain of salt, however… and he wasn't sure if this was something his team should handle.

_The last time I dealt with a haunted doll case…_

He looked at the picture he kept by the computer of when Ken was a newborn, the day they finally got to bring him home from the hospital.

_I made one of the worst mistakes of my life._

_Goddess, why did I bring that thing into the house?_

Old guilt bubbled in his chest as he bit the nail of his index finger. Normally, he never hesitated… but this had an old wound attached.

" _Eiji, I don't want that thing in my house."_

" _I know, I promise I'm burning it in the morning. It'll be destroyed and not be able to bug anyone again. I got the key. Just focus on resting. Don't want you or the baby getting stressed."_

_I'm gonna need to talk it over with Carmen. One thing is for sure, I am NEVER bringing that thing into the house._

_Not where it could terrorize Ken or Hideki or Hikaru. Not…_

He growled.

_Not where it can touch Carmen._

_Never again._

His heart went out to the girl. He knew what it was like to be terrorized by something you thought was innocent.

Something, that you thought would never get a chance to harm you.

_Just hope her house doesn't have stairs._

_I need to talk to Carmen… and maybe call Naomi. Because I don't know if I can take this case. I'd have to sell her on it and even then._

He gripped the arm of his chair tighter, eyes trailing from the doll's face to the photograph. Carmen, in the picture, looked exhausted but relieved, holding the tiny bundle that was their son. Safe and sound, home at last.

 _What am I gonna do?_ Eiji sighed heavily, getting up. He had to get out of the room for a bit.

He didn't want to have this conversation.

Deep down though, he knew in truth he wanted to help this girl. Free her of whatever was inside the doll.

_I'm just scared that it'll bite me again. I usually forward this crap to Naomi._

He headed upstairs, going to Carmen's office. The pool room was nearby, the door was open a crack so she could listen if any of their kids were in the pool.

As it stood, no one was. The boys were in the family room, watching a movie of some sort. It was just them.

He peered inside, Carmen was sketching on her screen tablet, her eyes narrowed in focus.

Eiji swallowed hard, knocking on the doorway. Her eyes never left the tablet but her hand did pause in its movements.

"If this is a bad time, I can come back in an hour." He offered when she did look up.

Carmen narrowed her eyes, looking her husband over… In particular his eyes. He was nervous, shifting in place, hands tucked into his jean pockets.

"What's on your mind, Mi Amor?"

Eiji bit his lip. He really didn't want to have this discussion.

_I could just make something up and run upstairs._

_But that's lying._

_I could say I turned it down and go upstairs and call Naomi._

_But that's half lying._

_I could…_

_Augh, I'm gonna have to do this, aren't I?_

Eiji let out a long sigh, his shoulders slumping. Normally, they could talk about everything and anything.

_Just. Say it._

"Carmen, I got a letter today from a client about a new case." He frowned, unease blooming within. "I… This is something I really need to talk to you about."

"What's going on?" She frowned, concern washing over her. "Is it involving something like what happened to Hideki and Hikaru?"

"No, no! We're not taking in more kids." He held up his hands. "It's not like that… but it does involve something that we both hate. See, she has this doll and-" Eiji cut himself off, at the stricken look Carmen had. "C-Carmen?"

Carmen narrowed her eyes, shaking her head.

"No. You know the rule." She got up, grabbing a water bottle out of the small fridge she kept in her office. "I don't want any creepy haunted objects in my house!"

"I wasn't going to bring it home." He explained, a pleading look coming to his eyes. "I swear, what happened back then won't happen EVER again."

Carmen stared at him, frustration coming to her eyes.

"I don't… Eiji, if something attaches itself to anything and comes after the kids or me, you'll never forgive yourself. You're STILL upset about what happened." She went up to him, cupping his cheek. He pressed it into her hand, closing his eyes. His shoulders were shaking a little.

"It was my fault." He murmured, his voice cracking a little. "Carmen, I thought…. I thought…"

"Shh… I know." She stroked his arm. "Mi Corazon, I think I know better than anyone… I was scared too."

"He was so tiny… and you were in so much pain… Carmen, I… I'm torn." He ran a hand through his hair, a haunted look in his eyes. "I want to help. I want to help this girl really badly but I don't want to risk you guys either… Especially you." He frowned, bringing his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Please…"

Carmen brought her arms around him, stroking his back. She didn't want to say anything, except dig her heels in and say no. In a perfect world, if she said "no" once, he would've never spoken of it again… But the idea of her Eiji even doing that unsettled her.

It still hurt.

While Ken, it seemed had no health issues after his rather unceremonious arrival, they had been terrified.

_C-section, having a hard time getting out of bed to go to the NICU, Eiji being there every single moment, trying his best._

_We went through heck back then because of a stupid doll…_

_And now there's another stupid doll out there._

She tightened her arms around him, burrowing her face into his chest.

"I love you." She leaned up, giving him a serious look. "I'm not gonna lie, I don't want you to do this. Not even in the slightest. I want you to give it up."

Eiji nodded, lowering his head a little.

"But… I'm not going to ask you to do that because I don't want someone else getting pushed down the stairs or killed because of some stupid little doll." Carmen tilted his chin up. "But I don't want it in my house. Not even for a night. Okay?"

"It won't go anywhere but a fire pit in some campground off the highway. I promise." Eiji vowed. "I'll cleanse myself before coming in the house too."

Carmen played with his necklace, kissing his chin. He kissed her, holding it for a moment.

She pulled back after a moment, touching her forehead to his.

"I love you." He breathed, relief washing over him like a wave. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She nuzzled him. "You big darn, hero."

"Just an investigator."

"Yeah, who if he brings that doll home, can kiss back rubs goodbye for six years."

"Sounds fair. More than fair." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"Welcome." She wagged her finger at him. "Remember, I better not see it in my house."

"You won't." He grinned.

"Good."

oooooo

He didn't need to hold an entire meeting about this one. Just one message:

" _It's a doll. After the investigation, we're burning it. No chance of it going after anyone. Got it?"_

They all knew. They had investigated the first doll case and had been part of deflecting others until now.

"Eiji, are you sure about this?" Chase asked as he helped pack up the van, hefting another duffle bag into it. He also packed a gas can full of fuel for a fire. "We can reschedule."

"No."

"Eiji-"

"Chase. I promise, I'm gonna be fine." Eiji smiled a little, trying to hide the dread he was feeling. "I'm scared but I'm fine."

"You could stay home. We could drive down to Monstruo and grab Naomi-"

"Nope. She has kids too." Eiji walked past him. "Gonna go say goodnight to the kids."

Soon as he was gone, the team huddled together.

"Alright, we know this is gonna mess with him." Skyler spoke up, crossing her arms. "So, we have to put as much space between the doll and Eiji as possible."

"I'll be bait." Chase held up a hand.

"Of course you're bait." Lucian smirked, before it faded. "Eiji needs to handle nerve center. He'll be on monitor duty all night. No investigations outside of it."

"He's not gonna be okay with that."

"He will. Something tells me he will and if not." Lucian smirked. "That's what texting Carmen will do."

"... Lucian, you seriously scare me sometimes."

He shrugged.

"Either way. Eiji is not getting set off tonight. We're not letting him get near the darn thing unless it's attaching cameras to it."

"We got all of the spell tags in a box too. We'll stick 'em all around the nerve center."

The team nodded to one another.

_No mistakes tonight._

_Let's do this for our little ghost family._

oooooo

Charlotte's home was a modest three bedroom house. With white paint and a grey roof, it looked like your typical house.

" _My parents are out of the house for the weekend and if I have to leave for the night I will too."_

Eiji knocked on the door, leaning a bit to the side.

It wasn't long before a young woman opened it. She was pale, her blond hair hanging in ringlets around her face, the rest pulled into a short ponytail at the back of her head. She wore a bright red scarf around her neck as well.

"Hey there. Charlotte Monroe?"

"Y-Yes? And you're Eiji?"

He smiled reassuringly, offering her a hand as she shook it.

"I promise we're gonna get to the bottom of what's happening to you."

Charlotte relaxed a little, ushering them inside.

"I had my parents take the cat with them. Pearl won't be interfering with anything."

"That's good to know-" Eiji's words died on his lips as he saw what was sitting on the coffee table.

Unease washed over him like a tidal wave as his eyes met its soulless glass orbs.

"I… see we're getting right into it then? This is the doll?"

"Y-Yes." Charlotte shuddered. "I didn't want her in my room tonight. I'm sorry. Will that be a problem?"

"No, not at all."

Chase whistled as he looked it over.

"So, does her hair grow too or-"

"Chase!" Eiji hissed.

Charlotte blinked, confusion in her eyes.

"Hair growing? I… I don't think so. Is that a sign?"

"No, no." Eiji reassured, waving it off. "Just an old legend about another supposedly haunted doll." He gave Chase an annoyed look.

"Oh. Okay. Can I get you guys anything? Tea, soda, coffee?"

"Nah. We're fine, honestly. Shall we?"

She nodded, leading them to the dining room of the home.

"Sorry, I just… feel really uncomfortable talking in front of her."

Eiji gave her a reassuring look, taking out his notepad.

"No worries. Let's hear it."

Charlotte nodded, fumbling with her fingers.

"Okay, for one… I don't have a name for her. I just call her "that thing" since I've honestly always hated dolls. My favorite toys were stuffed animals. I hated it whenever anyone gave me a doll but for some reason I can't seem to get rid of it."

Eiji narrowed his eyes.

"How so?"

Charlotte closed her eyes tightly, exhaling sharply.

"I tried throwing it away when I messaged you. It came back."

"And you're parents wouldn't have brought it back in?"

"Never."

_She glared down into the garbage can. She looked at the doll in her other hand, giving it a sneer._

" _Meet your new resting place." She chucked it in hard enough that she heard a crack, the doll's neck broken in an awkward angle. She smiled, putting the lid on and heading back inside._

" _Alright, time for some Leonideas-" She stopped short as she entered her room._

_The doll was lying on her bed, perfectly repaired._

"I was out of the house for less than two minutes." She shivered.

Eiji finished jotting the information down. Internally, he was horrified at what he was hearing, but he was giving an outward appearance of calm. Just trying to do his best to be reassuring.

"I see… and do you still have bruises?" Eiji gave her a gentle look. "My colleague here, he's also a paramedic. It just helps to see for documentation."

Charlotte fidgeted before nodding, undoing the scarf.

As it fell away, the team gasped.

Her neck was covered in bruises, almost all in the same pattern, traveling entirely up her neck. Two on each side.

"Good gracious…" Lucian walked over to her. "Is it alright if I…?"

"You can." She murmured.

Lucian was gentle, tilting her head to the side as he examined the bruises. There was a distinct pattern. One he unfortunately was very familiar with.

"Yeah, these are finger prints." He concluded, stepping back. "They're miniature but these are distinctly human finger prints."

Charlotte replaced her scarf around her neck.

"So… she was choking me for sure?"

"It's possible. Which is why I think it would be in your best interest if you didn't stay the night while we're here." Eiji gave her a gentle look. "Is it possible for you to join your parents? We'll be gone by day break."

"I can go to my boyfriend's house. He lives down the street." She smiled a little. "Bill wouldn't let anyone hurt me."

"Then give him a call and pack up. We'll make sure the doll doesn't bug ya."

"Thank you."

It wasn't long before Charlotte left the house, hurrying down the street on her bike. Eiji closed the door behind her, sighing heavily.

"Alright, since the most activity happens when the doll is in her room, I'll go move it there and get the ghost box setup-"

"Nope." Lucian clamped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm doing that."

"Eh?" Eiji furrowed his brow. "Luce, I can handle this."

Lucian smiled, shoving him along.

"I know. But you've been active in our last two investigations while I had to babysit the cameras. You take a darn turn."

"Wait." Eiji turned around, giving him a suspicious look. "You're… volunteering. As ghost bait. You're actually volunteering!?"

"Yes. Problem?"

Eiji sighed heavily, a bit guilty for being relieved he didn't have to spend too much time in the same room as the doll.

"No."

Lucian grinned wickedly.

"Good. Now, get in the freakin nerve center."

_Alright…_

_Let the night begin._


	18. It's Child's Play

It's Child's Play

With the setup of the cameras and microphones all around the house, the investigation was underway.

Skyler was in the same room as the doll, sitting on the girl's bed.

Chase was situated in the living room, setting up for a ghost box session. Due to how focused the activity was, the team wasn't as spread out as they usually were.

Lucian was situated in the parents' room, sitting at the mother's vanity, the light dimmed.

As Eiji watched it all, he kept his eyes specifically on the monitor to his left. On it, was a night vision camera, focused specifically on the doll itself. It was eerie to say the least, only watching it but it made sense.

The thermal imaging camera was nestled on a shelf by the doorway to Charlotte's room, giving a readout of it and its inhabitants.

An SLS camera was also set up, showing a rough field of vision. The SLS camera was to show anomalies as figures if they were in the room. One of the best ways to catch an apparition in the act.

_We got all eyes on you, demon doll._

_Go ahead._

Eiji leaned forward.

"Go ahead. Make my millennium."

oooooo

Skyler kept her focus on the doll, her EVP recorder in front of her as well as her pendulum.

"Well, looks like it's just us, huh?" She asked. "Wanna tell me what your name is?"

Nothing. Not even a faint hint of movement from her pendulum.

"Alright…" She cleared her throat. "Yes or no, do you hate Charlotte?"

For a moment, all was quiet… until her pendulum moved back and forth.

Pendulums were meant to give yes or no questions specifically and had their own unique way of movement for each one.

For Skyler, yes was back and forth.

"Why do you hate Charlotte?"

In the nerve center, Eiji nearly jumped out of his seat when the room went down in temperature. There was a figure, a large one, standing in the imagery of the SLS camera.

After a few moments, Skyler picked up her recorder and played it back.

"Jealous. Living."

"You're jealous she's alive?" She let it go for another moment before playing it back.

" _Dumb brat."_

Skyler narrowed her eyes. She let the recorder go again.

At that moment, the doll's hand snapped up as the woman leaned back away from it.

"Skyler." Eiji's voice came through on her comm. "There's a figure where the doll is supposed to be on the camera. Keep going."

"R-Right." She cleared her throat. "Alright, why possess a doll?"

The EVP recorder shook a bit before Skyler lifted it up off the bed.

A monstrous voice hissed.

" _She opened the door."_

_What?_

"What door?"

Skyler looked around, eyes narrowing. If Charlotte hadn't been fully honest with them then they had a whole slew of issues now.

"What door did she open!?"

Something clattered behind her. She slowly turned as the cabinet beneath the shelf the thermal imaging camera was on flew open.

A single large piece of wood fell out. Even in the dimmed light, Skyler could make out the patterns.

_Oh, you have to be kidding me._

oooooo

"Oh, you have to be freakin kidding me." Eiji muttered, a growl low in his throat.

There was no mistaking it. The wood… was a spirit board.

_Of course. Someone played with the board and opened a door then didn't close it._

He was furious. His clients were supposed to be 100% honest about ALL of the happenings but this girl had not said anything about using a spirit board.

_Yes, it's a tool… but it's a dangerous tool if in the wrong hands or in the hands of someone who is ignorant with it._

The doll on the camera to his left moved its hand up and down… waving.

_Uuuuughh!_

Eiji grabbed his communicator.

"Alright, team, be aware we might have multiple entities! The spirit just mocked Skyler by showing that this gal opened up a portal. I repeat, there is a spirit board in the house."

"Oh, you have to be KIDDING me!" Lucian groaned. "Are you freakin kidding me right now?"

"Welp, we're in for a long night." Chase sighed heavily.

Eiji sat back down in his chair, lowering his head.

_Of course… Of course when I accept a freaking haunted doll case it turns into something worse._

He looked up at the SLS camera. Skyler was virtually surrounded by multiple entities around her that she couldn't see.

"Sky… Sky you have to move. Now. Get out of there."

She moved to respond… as the doll's eyes rolled into the back of its head, showing only the whites of the glass eyes.

Skyler's hand moved to her throat as she gagged, gasping for air.

"Luce! Charlotte's room, now! Sky's in trouble!"

_Nerve center be darned._

All three men rushed to the room. By the time they got there, Skyler was thrown back against the wall, trying to get any kind of air in. Her vision was dotted with black spots. She could barely see her team.

"Skyler!"

Eiji slammed a spell tag onto the doorway as the air rushed from the room.

Skyler fell forward, inhaling as the force around her airway faded. She gagged, coughing as she tried to catch her breath.

"Easy, easy…" Lucian knelt by her, patting her back. "Deep breathes… Lemme get a look."

"R-Right." She tilted her head up, small bruises just like on Charlotte's neck on her own.

"Dangit…" Lucian looked to Eiji. "Alright, Boss, what do we do? This wasn't what we signed on for."

Eiji looked down at the spirit board then up to the doll on the shelf.

"I…" He hated leaving clients without all the help they could get. But this… this was getting dangerous. It wasn't like they hadn't been scratched or pushed before or even outright thrown.

Choking was entirely new. Not to mention, they were out numbered.

"... We finish the game." He finally said, with a frustrated sigh, picking up the board and finding the planchette after a moment. "I hate this."

"Whoa, WHOA." Chase clamped a hand on his arm, giving him a warning look. "I thought our policy said, no spirit boards, even if you know how to use them because it's unpredictable."

"The thing is, we use tools similar. We just know our limits, like with the pendulum. We're finishing what this kid started." He narrowed his eyes. "We're not going to do more than that. Just make it clear we're going to say "goodbye" and then we're confiscating it too."

Chase narrowed his eyes.

"You're not comfortable with that."

It wasn't a question.

Eiji flinched, lowering his head.

"The portal is gonna stay open no matter what we do if we just leave now. I'd rather cleanse the house AND close it."

Chase let him go, letting out a sigh.

"Alright, you heard the boss." He went over to Skyler and Lucian, helping Skyler to her feet. "You get the salt, I got Sky."

Lucian nodded.

"Right… I'm making it clear now, I am one hundred percent against this."

"I think we all are." Skyler sighed, rubbing her neck.

Eiji looked towards the doll.

This was still, all too familiar.

" _AAAHHH!"_

" _Carmen!? Carmen what's-Oh Divine! CARMEN!"_

oooooo

In time, there was a thick circle of salt around the dining room table, the board set up on it. Four candles lit, representing the four corners around it.

The team had already gone through the house with sage burning or with sprays made of salt water that had been blessed by one of Eiji's relatives.

It was time to close the portal.

The four sat down, all hesitantly taking hold of the planchette.

"Divine, I don't think I've done this since highschool." Lucian hissed under his breath.

"Dude, we all did this once in highschool. Right, Eiji?"

Eiji gave him a look.

"Memoria Coven, do you think I was using ouija boards? My mom would've smacked me with her slippers."

"Good point."

He nodded, taking a deep breath.

"We are here to finish what was started. To end what has begun." He spoke, the planchette shaking wildly under their fingertips, moving across the board to the "NO" painted on the right side.

"Too bad, it's time." He growled.

The piece moved again at such a pace that it broke free from their grip. It moved across the board over several letters, spelling out a message… a message that sent a chill through Eiji's being.

"I KNOW YOUR FACE."

"Knows who's face?" He asked, growling a little.

"SON OF MIYAMOTO."

Eiji's eyes widened in horror, leaning back in his seat.

" _Leggo! Put me down! NAOMI, RUN!"_

" _Oh, don't worry. I will, Son of Miyamoto."_

_Don't be afraid._

_It can't' get you now._

Eiji took control of the planchette, shuddering as a wave of energy washed over him, causing him to tremble.

This dark, foreboding energy… He knew it. He knew it very well.

"I'm not ten years old anymore." He whispered. "I end this portal and I close it now! BE GONE!"

He forced the planchette over the goodbye symbol as a loud scream echoed through the house, the sound of glass shattering in Charlotte's room.

Eiji panted, sitting back down, putting his head in his hands.

Lucian stroked his back, giving him a concerned look.

"What the heck was that?"

The man didn't look up, shaking his head wildly.

"Give… Give me a few minutes."

_What the heck? We… We sent that thing to the other side almost twenty years ago._

"Luce. Help me with this piece of trash." Chase nodded to the board, a grim look in the man's eyes.

Lucian sighed, getting up, grabbing it.

"We're burning this. We can burn it now right?"

"We can."

Skyler got up, heading to Charlotte's room, not surprised to see the doll had basically exploded off of the shelf, pieces of fabric and porcelain all over the room, one glass eye in front of the doorway, looking up at her.

"Yeah, we're definitely done here. Chase! Where's the broom?"

Eiji tuned out his team for the most part, trying to process what had just happened.

That energy… he recognized that energy from long ago.

Back when he was young.

Back when his closest friends were spirits.

_Back when I had eyes like Ken's._

He slammed his fist into the table, getting up.

"I'm packing up!" He called, starting to get the equipment from the nerve center.

He didn't expect to have two things from his past drug up like this. Far from it.

From the case that led to a month long nightmare for himself and his wife… to something that happened long ago.

_This is why I don't do haunted objects._

_Lesson learned, never ever AGAIN._

_Just… why now?_

Eiji looked at the monitors with a heavy sigh.

_I have a bad feeling this isn't it._

…  _But I can worry about all this later though._

_I just wanna go home._

"Eiji."

He looked up as Chase gave him a worried look.

"You look exhausted. You want me to handle this?"

"Nah, I'm fine… Really."

"Let me help you at least."

As they cleared the house of the investigation, no one mentioned the message on the board. They all knew the story. Eiji hadn't bothered to hide it when they were teenagers and hadn't tried to hide it when they were in college either and Lucian joined the team.

Right now, their concern was their friend and making sure he was alright.


End file.
